Artemis Fowl isn't real!
by boogalaga
Summary: (Finished) Artemis Fowls isn't real, no he is just a character from a story. Aye, it is probably best for you to believe that, for who knows what would happen if you knew the truth...
1. chapter 1

AN: Numero Uno, review. This is my first Artemis Fowl story, so please tell me if he goes out of character. This is a just for fun story, so it probably won't have a plot, maybe not even an ending. But please read anyway. Also '' means that the main character is thinking, ** means emotion.  
  
I do not own any characters in the Artemis fowl stories; I do own myself and a few characters I will make up later. Basically, if you don't recognize the character, I own him/her. ************************************************************************  
  
A Meeting  
  
This story starts on an icky Thursday afternoon. It wouldn't have been so bad if tomarro wasn't going to be Friday. You see, I hate Friday, I'm exhausted, my patients is wearing thin, and Saturday is being dangled in front of my nose. Any way, I had just finished my shower and it was 10:00 PM. I was beginning to feel dizzy, but I put it down to the fact that I had probably caught the cold going around school. I wrapped a towel around me, deciding not to take a calculated risk and dash to my room, and headed to the stairs. As I walked up the stairs to my room, I had a momentary fade out. (You know, when everything gets kind of dim, then your vision shrinks to a point of light like when you turn off one of those old TV's.) It only lasted for a moment, but it made me wonder if I should wake up my parents. I decided against it, If it got too bad tomarro, I just wouldn't go to school.  
  
When I got into my room, I had to sit down on my bed, "maybe I should get my parents," I thought. But then I got a wave of fatigue, and just decided to go to bed, I didn't want to walk down my hall way again. My last thought was, maybe I should change into my pj's first.  
  
"I really should see my parents, this could be serious. I'll crawl down the hallway if I have to." I mumbled.  
  
"Butler," yelled someone to my left.  
  
'It sounded like a boy, what did he think he was doing in my room!?'  
  
That's when I turned to see who it was. 'It's, no it can't be, he just LOOKS like Artemis Fowl. Cause Artemis Fowl isn't real, thank god. I mean, he's nice to read about, but I wouldn't want to deal with him. But, God, that look is cold.'  
  
Then BUTLER came charging in, and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Butler, could you please escort this girl OUT of my room." Said the boy, in a chilling voice.  
  
'Oh my god, ARTEMIS FOWL. There is no way that someone else could just happen to act, look, and sound like Artemis Fowl. And they way he said that (shiver).' I started to stand up, mainly to try and put some space between me and ARTEMIS FOWL. That's when I remembered the towel. I made frantic grab for it, and JUST managed to catch it.  
  
"Wait," said Artemis suddenly, "how did you manage to get past my defenses? Especially in a bright orange towel during December." He sounded slight interested, and wasn't glaring at me any more. In fact, he kinda smirked when he mentioned my attire.  
  
All I could do was open and close my mouth like a fish. That earned me an especially cold look.  
  
"I don't know, one minute I was in my room and the next here!" I said, my voice reaching a really high note in my panic. 'Okay, chill, deep breaths, just calm down.' "Boy do I feel stupid, talking to someone who doesn't exist. I mean, you're not real.right?"  
  
"I am not interested in playing games, now, *how did you get in here*?" Artemis said, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm not playing games," I cried, close to tears now. "I'm telling the truth! Which is, Butler isn't real, or Juliet, or most of all YOU! You're all from a story. A really good story, but a story none the less, and people don't just talk to fictional storybook characters. I KNOW, I'm dreaming," I pinched myself, " no, I'm not, shit." I screamed at him, mumbling the last few lines, and almost breaking into tears, in fact, I did have a few tears run down my cheek.  
  
Artemis just sighed and gave Butler and imploring look.  
  
"I think she's telling the truth Artemis. We have seen more unusual things." Butler replied.  
  
Artemis gave Butler a look, then turned to me, "It is obvious you have been watching me, and you must work with someone else, for you could not operate this by yourself." Artemis said coldly. "Now I suggest that you tell me what is going on, or I'll have to keep you locked up until new information is made present."  
  
"But I'm telling the truth!" I yelled, this time truly breaking into tears. "Damn hormones, I don't really feel this bad!" I managed to say through my tears. I saw Butler kinda half grin, which made me feel better.  
  
"Artemis, do you really have to put her into that room. She looks like she's in pretty bad shape already." Implored Butler.  
  
" But if she's acting, she could get out of any other room." Replied Artemis flatly.  
  
The disgusted look he sent me shocked me out of my tears, to my relief.  
  
" What about your mothers old room, when she was sick?" asked Butler.  
  
"No, I can't take the risk."  
  
That's when JULIET entered the room, "What's going o." started Juliet, then she saw me, "oh."  
  
"This girl somehow broke into Artemis' room wearing a bright orange towel, and without any of our cameras seeing her." Butler told Juliet.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Juliet.  
  
"Artemis wants to put her in Holly's room." Replied Butler. He sounded slightly pissed.  
  
Juliet gave me a long look, "Why don't we put her in your Mom's old room Artemis?" she asked with a, if-you-don't-say-yes-I'm-going-to-make-your- life-miserable, look.  
  
Artemis glared at her for a long time before saying, "Very well." Though I think he was plotting revenge tactics, then again, that doesn't seem like Artemis, saying yes doesn't seem like him either.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I take her to my room to use some of my clothes." Said Juliet briskly, while grabbing me by the hand and rushing me out of the room.  
  
I heard Artemis begin to tell us to get back in there before we went around the corner. Half way to Juliet's room, Butler showed up and walked the rest of the way with us. I just assumed that Artemis had sent him.  
  
As soon as I entered Juliet's room, the first thing I noticed was her closet. It was a huge walk in closet with mirror doors. It covered an entire wall; she even had enough clothes to fill it! We left the room with me wearing a green sun dress that Juliet confessed to not knowing how it got in there.  
  
"I want your closet so bad," I told Juliet as we left her room, "I mean, walk in, mirror doors. How did you get that room?" Meanwhile I was thinking, 'Artemis isn't very cold, and Juliet just isn't Juliet, what the Hell is going on? Maybe the fourth bok already took place, and that's why they are so different.'  
  
Juliet just laughed, and gave me a smile. "I expected you to be slightly surprised about the wrestling posters on the walls. Do you like wrestling?" Juliet asked, sounding slightly hopeful.  
  
"No, I just read your book." I answered offhandedly. 'Now that sounds like Juliet.' I thought with relief.  
  
"What," asked Juliet, sounding slightly mystified.  
  
Juliet started bugging me about what I had meant by that, and I was fully enjoying myself until I walked around the corner and saw the-ruler-of-scare- stares. "Why don't we retire to the lounge?" Artemis asked, sounding the hospitable host, in The Revenge of the Mummy sort of way.  
  
I just bit my lip and followed him down the stairs, and into the lounge.  
  
************************************************************************ AN: I am really enjoying this, what about you. As I have mentioned before, if any of the characters go out of character, please tell me. This is my first Artemis fic. And I want to get it right. I would normally start a new chapter here, but my Internet isn't working, so never mind. And on to the story for those of you that are going, GET ON WITH IT! ************************************************************************  
  
As soon as we arrived in the lounge, everyone but me took a seat. After looking around for a while, I decided to sit Indian style on the floor.  
  
Artemis gave me a funny look, then said I a chilling voice, "what did you mean by, you're all from a story?"  
  
"Exactly what I said," I replied nervously, I mean, God, this guy was giving me the coldest look possible.  
  
"Then why do you sound so nervous, if you were telling the truth you shouldn't have a problem telling me this." Artemis replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Well I'm sorry *your highness* if I'm slightly thrown off by the fact that I'm talking to a person who's not supposed to exist. And it doesn't help any that the-ruler-of-the-vampire-smile is giving me a look that could freeze the blood in my veins right now!" (Mood swings, another joy of teenage hood, Weee) I replied in an ever so slightly stiff voice. I was pissed, all right, give me a break!  
  
Artemis gave me a slightly shocked look before continuing, that is, a slightly shocked look for Artemis, "then prove that what you say is true."  
  
"Why don't you just say, *then prove it*. All right, Um, there's Holly the elf that seems to punch you every time you two come in contact. There's Foaly, a centar, who feels relieved to have another genius who can say I understand and really mean it. Lets see, there's Root who got his nickname Beet Root from how his face turns a livid red when he gets angry. Holly healed your Mom even though you held her prisoner in a concrete room. You rescued your father last year and anything concerning fairies was erased from your memory. Shall I go on," I said, sluring my words together ever so slightly I was speaking so quickly, I was unable to keep from grinning.  
  
Artemis was just staring at me, and I burst into peals of laughter, unable to stop giggling until Artemis shocked me out of it by saying, "Butler, put her in Holly's room, while I call some friends."  
  
"Oh! Does that mean I get to meat Holly!" I said. (Hey, it was 1:00 in the morning, and I need my sleep or it's like I'm on drugs.) "Oh shit, did I say that out loud?" I asked nervously. Juliet just nodded at me, and my stomach dropped.  
  
Artemis looked at me murderously before he said, "Butler, now."  
  
I kept looking over my shoulder as Butler lead me out of the lounge and into the concrete cell. (I have a small part in the play, Clue, at school. I'm the singing telegram girl. You know, the one who says, I'm your singing telegram, then gets shot. Well I felt like I had just mis-said my line, and was waiting to be shot. It wasn't a good feeling.) As soon as I entered the concrete cell, I flopped onto the cot and fel fast asleep. My last thought was that Maybe I should be a little more worried than I am.  
  
************************************************************************ AN: This is the next day, and a new chapter. My internet still isn't working, Shit!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day I woke up suddenly, thinking I was late for school.  
  
"OH SHIT! I told Mama that I needed to get a new alarm." I trailed off when I remmembered where I was. "Well, I got to sleep in." I finished, trying to cheer myself up.  
  
I decided to see if I could get anymore sleep, you never pass up an opertunity to sleep in. But the Z's all managed to hide behind my fear of what was going to happen. After a couple of minutes, I gave up and started pacing. You see, I'm not someone who can hold still for very long, and this was killing me. That was when it dawned on me to try the door and see if it was locked. It was.  
  
"Just figured I'd give it a shot," I told the camera. Then I started to make faces at it, I found it very amusing, and I'm sure the people watching me did too. After a while I did pretty much every face I could possibly make and decided to do something else. I decided to sing every song I had ever learned.  
  
I started with The Red Red Robin, "When the red red robin goes bob bob bobbin along, along, They'll be no one sobin when his trough throbin his own, sweet song, Wake up, wake up you sleepy head, Get up, get up, get out of bed, Cheer up, cheer up, the sun is red, Live, love, laugh and be happy."  
  
I sang, and not too terribly if you ask me.  
  
Soon I had exahsted my entire supply of folk songs, lullabyes, pop songs, rock songs, country songs, jazz songs, and love songs that don't fit into any of those catagories already. I was betting that whoever was watching me wanted to rip my vocal chords out right now.  
  
"You know, I'd shut up if you brought me some coloring supplies and food." I said hopefully.  
  
Sure enough, not five minutes later Juliet entered with colored pencils, crayons, paper, a regular pencil, and cold cerial without any milk.  
  
"Thank you much," I said before immediately setting in on the cerial.  
  
"Anything to shut you up," Juliet answered, her voice laughing. "You aren't very good at amusing yourself, are you?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked inocently.  
  
Juliet snorted, "Oh, Artemis told me to tell you to shut up."  
  
"In so many words?" I asked amazed.  
  
"No, he phrased it much more.professionaly." She replied with a grin.  
  
"All right, I couldn't see him saying 'shut up,'" I said while laughing.  
  
"Well, I got to go now before Artemis throws a fit, but by the way, how did you know all that stuff about us." Juliet asked in a serious voice.  
  
"Exactaly what I said. Back home you are all just a storybook, well three actually. Do you think I'm dreaming?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"If you think you're dreaming, why would you ask me?"  
  
"Cause I don't think I am."  
  
"Good, cause I don't either. For some reason I don't think that I'm just a character in a story."  
  
"Okay, thanks. You better get back before Artemis goes balistic." I reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she said nervously. And quickly left the room. Ten really good drawings, and to many to count really bad drawings later, Artemis entered the room. As he walked in I saw a "heat shimer" enter with him. I cocked an eyebrow but didn't move from my Indian style position on the floor.  
  
"So?" I asked.  
  
"So what?" replied Artemis.  
  
I was slightly confused, Artemis doesn't act like that, what was up? "Well you obviously came in here for something, if only to tell my that my singing sucks, or that my faces are beautiful," I replied. My voiced laughed when I mentioned my singing. I often wander around my house singing, then get told to shut up by my sister.  
  
"How did you get in my room," Artemis said, pronouncing every word clearly.  
  
"You know, when you talk like that, you sound like the stupid one." I said with a grin. "And I still stand by what I said yesterday."  
  
"Could you repeat what you said yesterday?" he growled at me. Artemis Fowl was loseing his composer, what the hell was going on.  
  
"Why would I want to do that? I already told you, and I'm sure that the genius who is loved by all girls on fanfiction would be able to remember what I said." I teased. His, I-will-freeze-the-blood-in-your-veins look didn't affect me as much anymore. After a long silence on his part I finally said, "If you want me to repeat what I said for Holly, or if that heat shimmer was Holly, just say so."  
  
Artemis had this expresion that screamed I told you so. Then right next to me Holly unsheilded. My first thought was, 'I am so lucky it wasn't Root who decided to visit.'  
  
"Wait a minute, how come you got the fairy people things, I mean they mind wiped you? Oh, the fourth book all ready happened didn't it." I babbled, receiving a really cold look from Artemis. "Shutting up." I said quickly.  
  
"So, will you tell me what you told Artemis?" Holly asked with a grin.  
  
"I guess so, all right, I was sitting on my bed when I got dizzy and blacked out. When I woke up I was in Artemis' room." I explained in a monotone. Holly opened her mouth but I cut her off. "Back home you are all just a story book, that's how I know about all of you and why I was so freaked out about being here."  
  
Holly didn't say anything. She seemed to be wincing, as if someone was yellinging her ear.  
  
"Is Beet Root flipping out?" I asked, unable to keep the giggle out of my voice. 'My gosh, I sound like a ditz, no chill out! Stop giggleing.' I thought frantically. 'Who thought that I would act like a ditz in a dangerous situation?'  
  
Holly gave me a horrified look, and I heard a voice faintly coming from her helmet, "Beet Root, who calls me Beet Root. Foaly stop laughing, I'll have your tail for this!" Yelled Root.  
  
"Oops," I said, wincing. "Why don't you take that off before you go deaf, I'm sure you'll be able to hear him just fine." I said.  
  
"Holly, get back here!" I heard Root yell.  
  
"Sorry," I murmmered.  
  
Holly just gave me a suicide-would-be-better-than-what's-about-to-happen-to- me look.  
  
As Holly left the room, I noticed the smirk on Artemis' face, and it was directed at me! So I stuck my tounge out at him of course, I'm sure that showed him. Ha!  
  
An hour or so later Artemis showed up and asked me to follow him into the Lounge. When I reached the lounge there was, Holly, Root, and a TV or something like it with Foalys face on it.  
  
I just walked in gave every one a big smile and sat down in Indian Style by the door. (I have this thing where I am ALWAYS happy, it really drives my friends nuts, especially on Monday. It probably doesn't help that I'm a morning person.) Artemis gave me a cold look and walked over to a big soft chair.  
  
"We believe that you are telling the truth about your world having us be a story. I don't know how it could be true, but it is." Foaly told me.  
  
"It's nice to get that out of the way, so what now?" I asked, honestly curious.  
  
"Well, we'd like to help you find your way home." Holly told me, while Root looked like he wanted to do anything but.  
  
"Even Artemis," I asked amazed.  
  
"Yes, he does to." Holly replied in a confused voice.  
  
"And I asume he wants to play the good samaritan," I said in a scornful voice, it was pratically dripping with sarcasm. Artemis just gave gave me an unreadable look, and no one else said anything. Though they did look pretty uncomftrable. "What is it. He's going to find a way to rob my world! Isn't he!" I said, a not of panic creeping into my voice.  
  
"Well, it did cross his mind, but we don't know what damage it would cause." answered Holly.  
  
"Not to mention it would upset his mother." Said Juliet, giving Artemis a look like only girls can. He didn't notice though.  
  
"What? Why would he care if it would upset his mother." I asked. Quite confused now.  
  
"I am not completely heartless." Artemis replied cooly. I snorted, and Holly coughed, in response to that, Artemis gave us the worst glare possible. Holy stopped coughing pretty fast, and I didn't start laughing either.  
  
"How would I get back?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"We don't really know. We were hopeing you would have some ideas." Foaly told me, looking hopefully at me.  
  
"You think that I, the girl who is is having ttrouble with Algebra one, will be able to help you find a way into alternate dimensions." I asked, my disbelief plain in my voice.  
  
"They were hopeing you might be a genius," Artemis scoffed.  
  
"That's the nicest thing I ever heard. Thinking I might be smart enough to contribute when THE Artemis Fowl was around." I said, my voice fawning. "Get over yourself your highness."  
  
"Maybe I won't help her." muttered Artemis.  
  
"You know, it Was a back handed complement." I said darkley.  
  
I glanced at Butler, and saw that he was grinning. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Are you laughing at us." I said with a mischevious grin. Artemis gave Butler a long look, while Butler tried to keep form smiling, only managing to make his mouth twitch.  
  
"Um, where am I going to stay?" I asked.  
  
"At Artemis', replied Root, speaking for once.  
  
"No!" I shouted, "I mean, I wouldn't want to impose. No I don't, I mean, I don't want anything to do with The-king-of-the-vampire-smile." I said in a quieter voice.  
  
"I wonder why." Holly commented dryly.  
  
After a stunned silence on my part I asked, "So, will I be able to contribute anything to figureing this out?"  
  
"I don't think so," replied Artemis scornfully.  
  
"Then I'm out-a-here, hope I'll see you soon. It's not every day you get to talk to your favorite storybook character." I said, it was directed at Holly. As I left I could have sworn that I'd heard Foaly say, I wonder if I'm anyones favorite character?  
  
I headed straight to the kitchen where I saw Juliet cooking. "I never thought of you as someone who would cook."  
  
"Well, you don't know me, how do you even know that whoever the author of our story is got me right."  
  
"I don't, what are you making?"  
  
"Choclate cake, and bread."  
  
"Ooh, I love making bread, can I help?" My mom likes to make bread, and I learned from her, there is nothing better than hot bread on a winters day.  
  
"Sure, first you need to."  
  
"Get out a BIG mixing bowl and fill it with, well my resipy says, a cup and a half of luke warm water."  
  
"Okay, never mind." Said juliet laughingly.  
  
A few minutes later:  
  
"Um. Where is the flour?"  
  
"It's in that cuboard over there," responded Juliet absent mindedly.  
  
I pulled it out and started dragging a HUGE bag of flour across the floor.  
  
"You could have used the tin container you know." Juliet laughed.  
  
"OH, and I supposed you just, forgot, to tell me until I got half way across the floor?" I commented sarcasticly as I started dragging it back.  
  
"Mmm," Juliet said non-commitaly.  
  
After I got the flour back into the cuboard I looked for the tin container, "Um, Juliet, I can't find it."  
  
"Oh, I forgot, Bulter broke it a couple of days ago." Juliet replied with a grin.  
  
"How did Butler manage to break. Hey! You KNEW all along, there is no way you forgot." I replied testily.  
  
"Now why would I ever do that?" asked Juliet innocently.  
  
In response I reached into the flour bag and puled out a hand full of flour, "WELL FORGET THIS!" I yelled. Laughing so hard I could barely get the words out. As Soon as I got the words out I started grabbing handfulls of flower at a time and throwing them at her.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! OH your dead." Growled Juliet. She reached into a cuboard next to her and pulled out a tin container full of flour.  
  
"HEY! You could have mentioned that before." then I received a mouthfull of flower courtessy of Juliet.  
  
A tremendous flower fight ensued, punctuated by laughter and a few choice comments.  
  
That was when Artemis, along with Holly and co. entered.  
  
"Juliet could you." Artemis began. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked coldly. Needless to say we stopped throwing flour immediately.  
  
Butler entered right then gave the now white room (not to mention Juliet and I) one look and left immediately. I think I heard laughter out in the hallway. Holly was looking pretty amused, particularily at Artemis' face.  
  
"This is not your house." Artemis began coldly.  
  
"I WOULD have cleaned it up," I answered stiffly.  
  
"That is besides the point." He replied, sounding like my Mom in a I-am- going-to-kill-you kind of way.  
  
"Oh just throw the flour at him," Juliet whispered.  
  
I gave her a huge grinn and threw a handfull of flour at Artemis' spotless black suit. He was speachless, if he was anyone else I would have expected him to through the flour bag over my head and then strangle me.  
  
"Oh please, it just brushes off," I started to demonstrait, brushing my enirely white self off, "See."  
  
"Well, I hope you two have a good time." Holly said. Then she and all the other 'fairies' turned and left the house. Artemis escorted them to the door, and as soon as I heard the front door slam, a chorus of laughter sounded through the house.  
  
Unfortunatley Artemis returned, "clean up this mess, then Butler will show you your room." As he walked up the hallway I think I heard him mutter, "I should make her sleep out side." 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Any of you who want me to keep writing, I'm not writing until I get at least one review per chapter.  
  
To my first reviewer: I am so sorry that I didn't update until now. Wouldn't you know that the day I get your review I have to go to an after school Drama meeting, same with the next day. Then I get the flue and I JUST got better today. I usually update everyday, at the least every other day. What is a Mary-Sue? From what I've gathered, you don't want to write a Mary-Sue. Is it an okay thing to do, it's just that too many people do it? And I'll make sure to remmember that you like flour. hehe ************************************************************************  
  
Unfortunatley Artemis returned, "clean up this mess, then Butler will show you your room." As he walked up the hallway I think I heard him mutter, "I should make her sleep out side."  
  
"I probably shouldn't have thrown the flour at him, should I." I asked resinedly.  
  
"No, but it was funny," replied Juliet.  
  
"No, it was immature and rude." I sighed, "And he was right, this is not my house and I can't just start having flour fights. Come on, we should start cleaning up." I said, resined.  
  
Juliet gave me a long considering look before replying, "The broom is over there." Juliet said, pointing to the closet.  
  
"Thanks,"I told her, while pulling out the broom. "Oh, never mind, I should wipe up the counters first."  
  
We proceded to finish cleaning up the kitchen, and when we were done it was cleaner than when I had first seen it. And neither of us where white any more.  
  
"Where's Butler?" I asked.  
  
"I have no idea, you should probably go look for him, I've got to make dinner." Responded Juliet.  
  
"Alright, see you soon."  
  
I started to wander around the downstairs trying to find land marks so I wouldn't get lost. It didn't work. I was soon hopelessly lost, and beginning to get slightly nervous. When I had lost all hope of finding a human being I bumped into Artemis.  
  
He gave me a glare before stepping around me and continueing on his way.  
  
"Hey wait!" I yelled after him. He turnned around and gave me a you-are-so- lucky-that-I-am-not-in-the-mood-to-kill-look. "I got lost in this cursed place, and, um, could you get me unlost?" I asked nervously. 'This was going to be the longest months of my life,' I thought. "Oh, and I'm sorry about the flour fight, you're right it isn't my house. I'm not supposed to act like that in my house either." I told him nervously. I really was upset about how I had acted, but that didn't mean I LIKED apologizing to him.  
  
Artemis gave me a long measureing look before he turned on his heel. I was convinced that he was going to leave me stranded. "I'll bring you back to the lounge, than show you your room."  
  
I had to run a few steps to catch up with him, and I walked a little behind him anyway. I didn't want to be in his line of sight. You see, I try to see everyone in the best possible light, and they usually return the favor. So when Artemis acted so, well, mean, it had kind of thrown me off balance (Thus the ditzy acting).  
  
After a long walk, we reached the lounge. 'You didn't have to go outside for exersize, you just had to walk to the kitchen!' I thought, more amazed than upset. 'I never want a mansion, just a little cottage in the wood.'  
  
"I'll show you the shortest rout to your room." Artemis told me, he looked ever so slightly amused. After walking through six LONG hallways and up three stairs we reached my room. "Here it is,"Artemis told me, he was definatly enjoying this.  
  
'I bet this is on the top floor, and the farthest away from the front door.' I thought, definatley pissed. 'Maybe this means he has a sense of humor. Naaa.'  
  
"Thanks," I told him, manageing to hide my real emotions.  
  
"Dinner is in half an hour." Artemis told me.  
  
'This was so a set up. Oh well, might as well see what the room looks like.'  
  
When I opened the door I was greeted by the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It had a canopie bed, huge dresser, burro, and a thick beautiful carpet. All of the colors were rich and deep, none of that pastel crap. I had to gasp, and I was parallized for a couple of minutes. Then I turned to look at Artemis, 'maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.'  
  
He definatley was amused now. "It's one of our guest rooms. I gather you like it."  
  
"It's just, oh my, it's so, it's just so.it's beautiful." I managed to say.  
  
Artemis.grinned. 'Wow, who knew he could grin?' "There's a bathroom too."  
  
I gave him a long look before turning and walking into the.PERFECT bath room. It had a huge tub and lovely tileing on the floor. "I't's.perfect." I breathed. Artemis just grinned. "You're not at all like you were in the third story, when you rescued your dad." I added as an after thought.  
  
"I have changed a lot since last year." He told me quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. What brought it about, or is that none of my buisness?"  
  
"It's none of yur buisness." He responded stiffly.  
  
'That's all right, I could wait until the next book,' I thought. I I gave him a slow nod to show my asent. "Um, would you mind if I tied pieces of cloth to door handles or something?" I asked. He just gave me a long look, "I'll take that as a no, but when I get lost it's your fault." I told him quietly. (I'm normally a very quiet girl, part of that is because I give someone my full attention when they are talking and I think before I talk. But when I am with my friends, it's caios, I drop all formalities and just have fun.)  
  
The first thing I did after Artemis left was to take a ten minute shower. In fifteen minutes flat I was clean and clothed in Juliets clothing that I wore yesterday. 'I am going to have to see what can be done about my clothing.' I mussed.  
  
I decided to use the last fifteen minutes to try and find my way to the lounge, then to the dining room from there. I only went down the wrong hallway once, and arrived at the lounge with ten minutes left. From there I decided to go into the kitchen, maybe Juliet was still there and she could direct me. As I entered the kitchen, I smelled something wonderfull. "Mmm, is that roast chicken?" I asked out loud.  
  
"I see you found your way to the kitchen without mishap." Juliet said with a grin.  
  
"I guess my gardien ideot did something right for once." I replied with a laugh.  
  
"Your gardien ideot?"  
  
"I'll explain later, but right now, how do I get to the dinning room?"  
  
"Here, I'll show you, grab the chicken."  
  
A couple of halways late we had reached a HUGE room that was apparently the dinning room.  
  
"How can anyone eat in the room? It's like something you'd expect in the Nutcracker!?" I asked, amazed.  
  
"I think Artemis is doing it to hrow you off balance." Juliet answered over her shoulder.  
  
"Why would he care, and on that I don't need his help."  
  
Right after that sentiment was expressed, Artemis appeared at the far end of the table. He just looked at me and took a seat, I gave Juliet a save- me look before walking over to the seat next to him. I knew that it was my seat because it was the only other seat with dishes etc.  
  
"I see that you managed to find your way to the dinning room without a mishap." He commented in a cool voice. Not cold but not warm either, more indifferent.  
  
I just couldn't resist, "I only got lost once," I managed to make myself sound really proud, like I had just single handedly found the cure to cancer.  
  
Artemis gave me a weird look, almost as if he didn't know what to think of me. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, one second I'm a ditz, the next I'm the responsible girl who had slipped up, then I'm someone who likes to laugh at themself.  
  
"Tomarro Butler will take you shopping for clothes." He said coolly.  
  
"Thanks," was my unsure reply. 'How much will I owe him? I don't like to be beholden to anyone.' I thought nervously.  
  
"You will have a five hundred dollars to spend."  
  
I immmedietly tipped over in my seat (I was leaning on the back legs earlier). Artemis just looked down at me, his face showing no emotions. I quickly fixed my chair, I just stared at him. 'There was no way I was oweing him five hundred dollars, I'll just have to go to Good Will and Salvation Army.' I thought firmly. "Am I going to owe you anything," I asked nervously.  
  
"No, it's a.gift." He replied, slightly hesitantly. "Besides, with my mother comeing home soon, you need some real clothing."  
  
"Oh, yeah, what's the plan about that. Oh, I know, you'll tell her the truth!" (I can lie very well, but it really wears away at me, I definatly prefer the truth.) He just looked at me as if I was crazy. "Then again.maybe not."  
  
A/N: How should Artemis hide "my" identity? Who should "I" be? 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I have reviews! Yeah! Happy days are here again! MY life is filled with joy! I am soo sorry I haven't written till now. You see  
  
Disclamer: I own Artemis and all other characters associated with him. Made you look! No, da, of coarse I don't own him, but I do own "myself".  
  
Warning: May include bit of hilarity that will cause side splitting laughter. (I wish)  
  
Slime Frog: I'm glad you like foaly, I'll make sure to tell him that in this chapter. He was feeling really depressed and despondent, you'll cheer him right up. Speaking of frogs, my little sister LOVES frogs, she thinks you are my best reviewer. Hehe  
  
Aurora Rose: I don't want it to be a Mary-Sue, but I don't know what a Mary- Sue is. Please tell me! And I'm glad that you like my lovely little descriptions of Artemis.  
  
And for all of you saying, GET ON WITH IT! Here is the story:  
  
"You will pretent to be an exange student from America." Artemis began before I cut him off with peals of laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked coldly.  
  
"You don't know how many fanfics have the "exange" student thing going on. It really is becoming old, and I had sworn never to do more than three Artemis Fowl with an exange student story. And here I am living one!" I managed to say through my laughter. After I had caught my breath I managed to ask, "what makes you pick exange student?"  
  
"My mother tried to have an exange student come here, I blocked her letters, but she still thinks that one is going to come for Christmas." He replied cooly.  
  
"I guess you don't like social interactions all that much." I asked, amusment plain in my voice.  
  
He gave me a side ways look before continuing, "I need to send the letter to my mother saying that the exange student has arrived. I need you to fill out the usual forms that say your height, interests, and so on." (A/N: I'm making this up as I go along. Does anyone know what really happens?)  
  
He passed the form across the table to me. "This will be fun," I commented while giving it a once over.  
  
After Dinner I headed into the lounge and, well, lounged on the couch. The form asked what my hobbies were, if I did any athletics, and if so what, did I have siblings, what where my intrests, the usual. After arranging myself so that I hung upside down from the coach, I began to fill out the sheet.  
  
"Lets see, interests. Anything to do with art. I like to draw, paint, quilt (cause it's like a drawing that keeps you warm), I play the clarinet, am TRYING to learn the guitar, I like dance (though I'm not very good at it), and love to read. I also love nature, mostly the woods, and love to take long walks (I tend to snow shoe in the winter.)" I murmured, while writing that down. "I have two siblings, twin girls, they are eleven, wait no twelve." I wrote and murmured. 'They'll always be my LITTLE sisters,' I thought to myself. "I'm not very athletic, I used to do dance, but as I said, I'm not very good, I do volley-ball, and it's the only sport that I can do without hurting someone. I am not a natural athlete. I'm fourteen and five five, and my name is Cerinthia, nickname thea, or fia." After I had finished writing/murmuring, Artemis came in with Butler. Mister-never- show-emotion gave my upside down self one look, and sighed.  
  
"Are you finished?" He asked, almost as if he was trying to be patient with me.  
  
"Yep,"was my disgustingly cheerful response.  
  
Artemis took the form and proceded to read it. "So you like art?" He asked offhandedly.  
  
"Yep, if I'm good is altogether another kettle of fish." I told him with a grin.  
  
He didn't grin back. "If you could go stand by that sheet," Artemis said, he never showed any emotion!  
  
I somehow managed to roll off of the couch and walk over to a sheet hanging on the wall. 'Of coarse, he wouldn't want his mom to see me in this house, this picture should have been taken in my house.' I thought matter of factly.  
  
He had used one of those insto-developer camera's. He handed me the picture and it showed a semi tall girl with long blond hair that went down to her hips. Her skin was inbetween tan and winter pale (I never could keep a tan). I was somewhat skinny, but by no means a supermodel. I had a gentle kind of quirky smile on (my trade mark), as if I was quietly amused at something. My eyes where a startling greeny blue (they vary between a stormy blue-grey and a green that fades into a hazel that's spect with gold.) The girl in the picture held herself with a subconsious grace, and looked as if she was someone you could trust. I am always surprised when I looked at pictures of myself, cause they never look the way I picture myself. After I had finished looking at the picture, I handed it back to Artemis.  
  
"You contacted the EYT, wich stands for Education of Youth Today, their motto is Sharing and learning knowledge. You wanted to be an exchange student because." But I cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"I wanted to experience another culture first hand. I wanted to do France, but the French teacher said I would have to wait for four years. I really wanted to do this, so I sighned up anyway, mentioning that I only know english. Somehow I got lucky, and her I am." I replied. (If I was going to lie, it would hold a basis of truth.)  
  
"You know, it's rude to interupt someone." Artemis told me coldly.  
  
"You know, I normaly wouldn't have, but there's something about you that just ticks me off." 'Wow, what is my problem, I don't even know this kid. I should at least attempt to get along with him.'  
  
He gave me a cold glare. "I'll have a reply from my mother and farther by breakfast tomarro." At that he gave me a peircing glare, and walked away.  
  
At about nine, I took the long walk up to my room. I used the lucherious bathtub, and sank into softbed, and was out like a light. (You see, since I like to get up early, I need to go to bed early too.) The next day I woke to the sun slowly rising over the horizon. The sky blushed, and my room was the color of diluted blood. I looked at the clock on my dresser, and it said that it was seven thirty. I good time to get up. Not a breakneck time like six AM but not late like nine or ten. As I looked around, I saw a simple turtle neck shirt, and some slacks. They where just barley my size. In other words, they where too big, but the some how managed to stay on. Hey, at least they were clean. After brushing and rebraiding my hair, I wandered down to the lounge.  
  
'Maybe I should have some breakfast, no I don't think so. I don't react well to early breakfasts. Besides, I'm more of a brunch person.' I thought to myself. After glancing around the lounge for a few seconds, I noticed some paper and pencils. I began to doode what I had originaly thought Artemis would look like, then what he really looked like. After I had finished, I took a step back and surved my work. I had drawn an Artemis split in half. The right side was my version, the left reality. They were pretty good too, the real Artemis actually reasembled him.  
  
That was when Artemis walked in, "I waited for you at breakfast." He told me in an emotionless voice.  
  
"I'm not a breakfast person, it doesn't bde well for the rest of the day." I replied, my perfect morning ruined.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, showing a slight interest.  
  
"Just a doodle," I said nervously, while passing it to him. I always get nervous when people look aat my art.  
  
"It's pretty good, who's the person on the right?"  
  
"That's what I had thought you would look like. You could actualy resemble it if you smiled." I promted. He just gave me a long look, before wordlessly handing back the picture and leaving. "Oh, why do you have to be such a sour lemon?" But he just ignored me and continued on his way.  
  
A/N: Sorry, again, that this took so long. I have the flue. I am coughing a lot, and one one my friends pointed out that, that kind of cough should be accompanied by blood. I'm also doing drama. I'm in charge of painting and designe. I got sick and stade home yesterday, but I gave them a not saying what was supposed to be done. When I got back, everything was messed up. I can't leave for one day without caos! I'm just a Freshman, I shouldn't have to worry about carrying the techys! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I feel better now.  
  
I eagerly await your next review. 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: So many reviews! (Throws stack of printed reviews high into the air.) Yeah! Did anybody see the Aurora Borialis, since I don't know if I spelt it right, Northern lights? I saw them during trick or treating. I live I NH, it was beautiful. It had a white cnter, and was like a star, raidiating reds and blues and purples. I hope I see it again. What did Y'all dress up like? I don't have a costume (sniff) I'm too old (Heart felt sobbing). "Mother you have scared me for life!"  
  
Disclamer: What do you think?  
  
GypsyMoonshine: Okay okay, I'm reviewing! Yeash! (Grins) Alright, I'm so happy you reviewed, keep reviewing alright?! Are you sure you like me, cause I'm not so sure I want to know someone who runs around with pointy objects giggling. What do you think of "ME," as in Cerinthia?  
  
Lovinorlandob333: As for Artemis' heartlessness, I want to make him and "ME" like brother and sister. Thus heartlessness ends, and freindship ensues. (And no one loves Arty.) Yeah, Orlando is a total hotty.  
  
AuroraRose1: Thank you so much for the definition of Mary-Sues! Whenever I write a story I will give the definition so any oblivious readers will know what one is. I HATE MARY SUES! I wander what made them come up with that name. Anyway, I want to have Artemis and Cerinthia like brother and sister. I've never had a brother though, I have twelve year old twin sisters though. I';m fourteen., Please review.  
  
RavenSky: Thanks for telling me what a Mary Sue is, I don't like thoughs either. I'm planning on have Aretmis and Certhia bond like brother and sister. Keep reviewing.  
  
I woke up early on christmas eve. And was greeted by the sound of laughter. I quickly changed into some clothing, and ran downstairs. As soon as I entered the lounge, I was struck by the sight of a huge christmas tree. Then I noticed Rtemis standing on a chair next to the tree, and he was covered in christmas lights. His mother was taking pictures of him despite his loud protests. I couldn't help but laugh lightly.  
  
"So you're up," Mr. Fowl said in way of greeting.  
  
"I was awoken by sounds of laughter. It's nice to hear. It was so quiet with you gone." I told them.  
  
"Yeah, Arty isn't the best at making new friends. He didn't know until last minute that I had asked an exange student to come." Mrs. Fowl told me apolageticaly.  
  
I just gave her a grin. "So when are you making the popcorn chains?"  
  
"The what?" Artemis asked, for once friendly. We had stated to get along over the last week, but hadn't quit reached friends yet. Possible friends, but not friends.  
  
"You know, you pop popcorn and string them up?" I replied with a grin. I love christmas. He just shook his head. "No! Well then, I'll just have to go pop some popcorn." I come back a few minutes later with a huge paper bag of popcorn, and a painstakenly looked for thread and needle. I quickly threaded the needly and started the chain.  
  
"You know, if you keep eating the popcorn, there wont be any more to thread." Artemis told me matter of factly.  
  
"But that's the chalenge, trying not to eat it." I replied in a shocked tone.  
  
"At this rate there wont be any challenge left." He replied. "Give me that!" He said sharply, empting my handful of popcorn back into the bag.  
  
"You cowboy!" I yelled at him, making it sound like the worst insult I the world.  
  
He just looked at me mistified.  
  
"When I was little, my mother and father never fought, so I didn't know ANY bad words. One day I got really mad at my mom and just had to say something horrible to her. So I said, 'You, you cowboy! You woman!' And now, I still say that when I am mad." I told him. (A/N: true story, that really happened to me.)  
  
Artemis chuckled at me before he grabed another needle and tread and started to make some popcorn chains also. Before long he was eating them as fast as me.  
  
"I need some help hanging up this wreath!" yelled Artemis' mom a few minutes later, from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh oh, me, I'll do it. Let me!" I yelled while leaping up and running to the stairs. I have this thing where I have to hang up EVERY single wreath. If I see a wreath that I didn't hange up, I take it down and hang it up again. After I had hung up the wreath, I started to go down the stairs double time and tripped. "Owe, oh, help, noooooooo." Was accompanied by, THUMP, BANG! BOOM! "OWE!" As soon as I reached the bottom, I looked up to see Artemis staring down at me.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" he told me.  
  
"Yeah, but I can get away with it. I have such a wonderful personality." I told him sweetly, while leaping to my feet. I immediately fell down again with a shreik. "Owe! Pain, pain, owe, not good, very bad." I shreiked.  
  
Artemis just shook his head before asisting me to my feet. "I didn't meen to fall down the stairs. They moved! One second it was there, and the next I wasn't!" I told him.  
  
At that he let go and let me fall. He sighed and then yelled, "Mother, you deal with her. She's an imbicile!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"The stairs just moved." He said, immitating me perfectly.  
  
"I was jokeing! You don't need top take me so litteraly."  
  
"Idiot." He muttered while walkingback to the lounge.  
  
"Yeah, well you're a cowboy!" I yelled after him.  
  
"Will you two quit fighting!" Butler yelled down the hallway.  
  
"As soon as he gets a sense of humor!" I yelled back.  
  
I slowly walked into the lounge and sat down to make the paper chains.  
  
"Rowr!" I heard behind me, and someone gave me a quick tikle.  
  
I shreik and immediately fell off the couch. Artemis looked down at me grinning. After I got over the shock the Artemis had a sense of humor, I began to stand up. "Artemis?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Could you do something for me?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"DIE!" I yelled as I took off after him at full speed. He ran around the lounge for a bit and I screamed, "DIE COWBOY!" I grabbed the bag of popcorn and started throwing popcorn at him.  
  
He suddenly turned around and shoved me onto the couch and tipped the couch over. It effectivly pinned me to the gound. "Okay fine, you win, I won't throw any more popcorn at you."  
  
"Or call me a cowboy?"  
  
"Or call you a cowboy." I concieded.  
  
"well, alright." And he helped me up.  
  
A/N: Was that a good chapter? I couldn't wait any longer untilmaking them friends, and Christmas seemed like a good time to do it. I probably won't be able to give you a chpter over the weekend. I eagerly await your next review. 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: I got three reviews on one chapter in just two days! Joy of joys! I just spent the last seven hours building pretty much the entire set for our play clue. It's a highschool class. All of the other techys only did three hours. I built three rooms, painted five, and did a lot of odd jobs. I better have an honerable mention. Something like, "Before we start this play, I would like to thank Boogalaga for spending so much time on our set. She did most of the work, and deserves a great round of applase." (Sigh) But a techy is a thank-less job.  
  
Disclamer: I'm not even going to say it. This I something that would be followed by someone telling me "Thank you captian obvious."  
  
Elvenstar(): I am so glad that that I have managed to make Artemis ecseptable. (sniff) I usually do big fancy costumes for the fun of it. But this year was so busy! (heart felt wails fade into the distance)  
  
Orchid the Jupiter Adept: What ever made you come up with that screen name? I'll make sure to mention that you love Foaly when he comes back into the story.  
  
AuroraRose1: I love your screen name. My sisters said that I should have been Dandelion Dew, but I like Boogalaga better cause there is a story behind it. Boogalaga is actually a word, want to here thins history and definition? You are a constant reviewer, thank you. (Gives cookie) "To show my gratitued." I'll have Holly in chapter 5 or 6, I think. I love Christmas also, I was beginning to have the I-want-christmas-now sindrome, so I wrote about it. It works. I don't know if Mary-Sues are all that bad, just over done. Even worse is Holly Arty romances. She's like a hundred years older than him, and still going to out live him, like eww. Okay, please tell me that didn't come out as ditzy as I thought.  
  
"So, where am I going shopping?"I asked in an excited voice.  
  
"That's up to you," Artemis said, sounding like an amused big brother or something.  
  
"Lets go to the mall, any clothes I get will have to be wear and tear- able."  
  
"Butler?" Artemis said, his tone a mix of questioning and ordering.  
  
"Way ahead of you sir." Butler responded cooly.  
  
"So, what are your plans?" I asked Artemis. Lounging against the car door as we sped by trees and children.  
  
We now leave Cerinthia's perspective for a moment, so you can see who she really is. Not how she considers herself. And so the author can experiment with her writing styles.  
  
Certhia languidly leaned against the car door. Her being suggesting a calm readyness.  
  
"I am going to go with you as you shop, to make sure you spend enough money to get a real wardrobe." Artemis told Cerinthia. Cerinthia immediately stiffend almost imperceptivley before relaxing languidly angainst the car door. An almost imperceptible grin touched Artemis features for a momment. Before gently flinting away before it could be properly noticed.  
  
Almost cat like in her grace. Cerinthia arched an amused eyebrow at him, "I thought you had some important errands to run?" She asked in a falsy uncaring voice.  
  
"I'll just drag you along with me."  
  
"Oh joy," she replied, her voice tinted with a slight amount of sarcasm, but more amused than anything else.  
  
Artemis let loose a dry chuckle, his eyes twinkling with an inner amusment. "I thought you'd be more excited, you get to see the famous ARTEMIS FOWL on his secret errands."  
  
Cerinthia sat up straighter, her every fiber suggesting her enjoyment in their light hearted teasing. "On second thought, I just can't wait. Will he go shoppong for his famous black suit, or will he do something even more mysterious." She said, as if playing the narrator in a murder mystery. Her voice hushed, yet excited. "Or does he in fact go somewhere no one would have dreamed of." She said, switching personalities in momments, one second a narrator, the next a news brodcaster. "Does he in fact go to an amusment park on his 'errands'." She said in a secretive voice, an impish grin lighting her face.  
  
Artemis just gave her a quietly amused look. As if she was a young child he found interesting enough to keep around.  
  
"We're there." Butler told them as the car rolled to a stop.  
  
As Cerinthia smoothly stepped out of the car, Butler walked around and opened Artemis' door. Artemis immediately walked around the car to join Cerinthia as she stared in shock at the huge building. He looke down at her, his face alight in amusement.  
  
"It's so big," Cerinthia managed her uncoinches piose leaving her in her increduility.  
  
"It's just a mall," Artemis said carelessly while walking towards the front doors. He suddenly stopped and looked back at Cerintia in amusment before she ran a few steps to catch up.  
  
"It's not a mall, it's a palace." Cerinthia told him in a hushed voice. Her attitude sugesting entering a sacred church, or qiant library as she passed under the double doors.  
  
"You may have five hundred dollars to spend." Artemis told her carelesly. While carefuly positioning himself to see her reaction.  
  
She immediately stopped in her tracts, her mouth open in her shock. "Please tell me you're joking." She said sharply.  
  
"No."  
  
"You can just throw away that much money on clothing!" she told him angrily.  
  
"It's for presents and toothbrushes and so on, also." He told her, adapting the attitude of a big brother telling his younger, stupider, sibling something they should have known long ago.  
  
"Oh, never mind." She said immediately, her attitude of one chastend. Cerintia quickly headed into the first store she saw.  
  
Artemis and Butler shared an amused glance before following her. Artemis came in to her eyeing an indecent skirt, sorry I meant scrap of cloth. "You're not wearing that." He said, immediately heading over to her and taking the "skirt" out of her hands.  
  
"What, hey!" Cerinthia replied. Gracefully flowing into a postion that screamed her indignancy.  
  
"You are not wearing that skirt." Artemis said, his voice deep and frightning, as he stepped close to her and looked down at her. As if to say, you WILL do as I say.  
  
Cerinthia backed down in shock. "You thought that, I can't believe." she tried to say. Her voice trailing off indignantly. "What skirt!" she yelled at him in her fury. "That's not a skirt, IT'S A SCRAP OF CLOTH!" her voice rising in volume, before turning on her heel and looking at something decent.  
  
"I can't believe, the idea. I was looking at it cause I was shocked that anyone would wear that." She muttered to herself as she went through the clothing on a rack. Her very being raidiating her discontent, while poor Artemis stood off to one side holdong the offensive skirt, his face of one in shock.  
  
Butler walked up to Artemis and laid a hand on his shoulder in a fatherly way. "She's not the kind of girl that would wear that Artemis." He informed him gently.  
  
"I know, she just.scared me for a second. The way she was looking at that skirt, and I couldn't think of her wearing anything like that." He said in a stund voice. He then shook himself and put the skirt back on the rack before heading over to Cerinthia. Artemis gave Cerinthia a ten foot radiace for the rest of the time spent in that store.  
  
By the time they had reached the third store, Cerintia headed over to Artemis. "I'm not going to bite your head off." She told him impatiently. "I was just..,insulted that you would even think I would wear that." Her last words quiet and almost apologetic. "Cause I wouldn't, I'm not that kind off girl."  
  
"I know, Butler said the same thing." He told her quietly, giving her a considering look.  
  
Cerinthia looked over at Butler, and gave him a thankfull smile. He returned her a reasuring grin. "Well, I got to go try on these clothes."  
  
Artemis watched her walk over to the dressing rooms, a confused look on his face. Butler walked over and stood beside him. His presence somehow comforting Artemis.  
  
A half hour later they all left the Mall with Cerinthia's clothes, amenitys, and everyones christmas presents.  
  
"Artemis, how many time do I have to tell you not to look at the presents!" Cerintia told him sharply, while giving him a gentle kick in the shins.  
  
"I wasn't," he told her. Carying himself like one who's dignity has been injured.  
  
"Oh get off it, you where too."  
  
He just looked at her, as if to say, look at how patient I am, I haven't hurt or murdered you yet.  
  
"Will you quit giving me that look?" she asked him in an annoyed voice.  
  
"What look." Artemis asked in shock.  
  
"The, I-know-so-much-more-than-you-and-am-being-incredibaly-patient look." Cerinthia replied, crossing her arms and pouting a little to show her annoyance. All it did was make her look like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
"Well, it's true." He told her in a brotherly tone.  
  
"Uh! You're insufferable!" Cerinthia told him.  
  
"If you two don't stop fighting I'm going to pull over this car and leave you by the side of the road!" Butler yelled back at them.  
  
"You wouldn't do that to Artemis." Certinthia told him, her voice slightly tinged with doubt.  
  
"No! But I'd do it to you!" he yelled back.  
  
Cerinthia immediately shut up and leand against the seat, accmpanied by Artemis' laughter. "He'd do it!" she said in defence.  
  
"I know he would." Artemis laughed.  
  
"Yeah well." But she stopped when she heard Butler gently growl.  
  
A/N: Well, how was it, did you like it? (said while jumpin up and down hyperly.) I'm going to put in Holly, Root, Foaly, ect. in the next chapter. What do you think their characters are? Like how Artemis is cold and distant, UNTIL he gets to know some one, then he's friendly and a very likeable person. I need to know your apinions because I'm not sure of what their characters are. Please help me. I staid up till ten, and I didn't get enough sleep all this week, so you better apreciate this!  
  
I eagerly await your next chapter. 


	6. chapter 6

A/N: I have had the worst day ever! I spent the last seven hours being the running crew in a dress rehearsal for our play. And they mean RUNNING crew. Yesterday I spent seven hours building the set, the rest of the techys barley even worked! I am carrying the entire techy group, putting up with immature actors, and am sick of it!  
  
But I got reviews! Oh, you don't know how glad that makes me. For any of you out they're whose reviews I haven't responded to, I didn't get your review. Sorry, I didn't want to let it set for more than two days. Oh, which way do you want me to write the story, from Cerinthia's view or some mysterious third person?  
  
AuroraRose1: I don't know an Artemis and Juliet thing seems kind of weird. They're more like brother and sister. Besides, who would like to date their employer? I don't think he's met THE ONE. And yeah, Juliet is weird. I have had such an awful day! I just want someone to pat me on the back and say, there, I appreciate you.  
  
SpicyHollyElf: number one, no way am I having a Cerinthia Arty romance! She lives in another world! How stupid could they be? Besides, they're going to be like brother and sister. And whenever she begins to check out a boy or the boy checks her out, Artemis is going to do the Big Brother thing and interfere. I don't have a brother; but then again, Artemis isn't normal, so the regular brother rules shouldn't apply.  
  
Melody(): Don't worry, this chapter contains The Fairies. I am glad that you like my story do you like Cerinthia?  
  
Orchid the Jupiter Adapt: Okay. Whatever floats your boat. Could you sign in when you review this chapter, cause I KNOW you're going to review, so I can just click on your name and read your stories? I can tell that you need mental help, I just didn't want to mention anything. Actually, I was planning on asking which text I should do my story, one vote for first person, why do you like it that way? You like cowboys? Well (glances around her nervously before leaning in and whispering) I want to marry a cowboy.  
  
Angelgirl10: (I cringe as you yell at me) I did, I'm sorry! I thought it would be fun. (whimper) please don't hit me. Wait, you liked it, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Fuuga Kumi: I, um, have a very good reader, I just didn't use it. (Becomes very interested in leaves around her feet.) Sorry (Mumbled). But you'll notice that I spell checked this one! Yeah, I wrote that chapter at twelve at night, I wasn't thinking straight. Also, I don't have a thesaurus. Thanks for the review, even if it was kinda nasty. But it's nice to get a, you-need-to-work-on-something review.  
  
YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THIS!!!!!!!! EVERYONE, should I switch back to the first person text, or keep going as I am? Why? PLEASE ANSWER!!! ************************************************************************  
  
After a long drive, in silence I might mention, they finally reached Artemis' house.  
  
Cerinthia immediately jumped out of her doorway and ran over to Artemis', "And another thing, I don't need you constantly sneering at me! You're not so god almighty wonderful that you can't make mistakes."  
  
"Butler!" Artemis yelled in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh no, uh uh, I'm not in the car anymore, he won't do anything!" that's when Butler picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled while Butler carried her over to a snow pile. "No, now you really don't want to do that do you?" She crooned to him her voice low and reasoning. Butler snorted. "No, no no no." she yelled before trailing off when she was dumped unceremoniously in the snow pile.  
  
Artemis let out a dry chuckle, as he watched Cerinthias struggles to get out of the snow. "Thank you Butler," he said in a surprised tone. "I must admit that I.had not expected that." He said, sounding slightly shocked and confused.  
  
"That is it, DIE!" Cerinthia yelled while stuffing a huge handful of snow down Artemis' back. Soaking the back of his trademark spotless black Armani suit, she was rewarded by an undignified squeak from Artemis. She gave Butler a considering look, but rejected the idea of attempting to snowball him.  
  
Artemis suddenly grabbed Cerinthia and threw him over his shoulder. "What, you shouldn't be strong enough to do that!" Cerinthia yelled, her voice full of confusion.  
  
"I worked out." Artemis said darkly before swinging her off his shoulder, into the snowpile and completely burying her in one quick, efficient movement. He immediately grabbed Butler and ran for the door, Butler looking at him in shock. "Quick, we must lock all of the doors before she recovers." He yelled to Butler as he entered the house.  
  
"No!" Cerinthia yelled, her slender body quickly detaching itself from the pile. She was soon sprinting through the deep snow to Artemis' back door. Her slender feet easily puncturing the snow's surface, and leaving without a struggle. As soon as she reached the back door she heard a click. Her expression hardened, she leaned back and set herself firmly on the ground before taking a deep breath. "ARTEMIS! LET ME INTO THE HOUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU"D DO THIS TO ME!" And so on, her volume loud but her tone was pleading and despairing. Her eyes grew wide and she began to cry silently continuing her pleas for entrance.  
  
"Artemis! You let the girl in this instant! How could you." Cerinthia heard, the last words muffled as the bolt was drawn and the door opened.  
  
She was greeted by the sight of an abashed Artemis and his angry mother. FOALY grinning widely behind them. "Thank you Mrs. Fowl." Cerinthia said pitifully, her all to real shivers adding to the effect.  
  
"Of course dear, I don't know what my SON was thinking." Angeline returned before leaving them.  
  
"I have to admit, you acted very well." Artemis told her coolly, as if noting her performance in a play.  
  
Cerinthia just gave him a shocked look before heading into the house. Her hair was matted with snow, and her clothing lined with ice. She was blue around the lips and shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"Artemis really, this poor girl is chilled to death! What where you thinking?" exclaimed Holly, stepping out of the shadows and handing a freezing Cerinthia a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Th-th-thank you," Cerinthia stuttered, her shivering affecting her speech.  
  
Artemis stood off to one side looking upset, and more than a little ashamed. Cerinthia pulled herself together and swept down the hallway like a queen. She treated Artemis like a bug, to disgusting to be worthy of a glance. (A/N: and serves him right too!)  
  
Holly soon followed suit, and Foaly just gave him a pitying look before walking towards the lounge.  
  
Meanwhile, Cerinthia had entered her room and found all of her clothing laid out and ready for use. She took a long HOT shower before changing into some dry clothing. She quietly left her room musing over Artemis' parent's knowledge of the fairies. "This is going to be one hellava good fourth book," she murmured. Cerinthia stopped at the top of the stairs, her long hair glistening and flowing down her back. Her slender body was encased in a deep green patchwork velvet skirt. It fell to her ankles and outlined her body beautifully. A black silky blouse accompanied it, and the only thing adorning her hair was a simple hair clasped that held a half "ponytail". Her only jewelry was a silver heart locket, that was given by her father (She had been wearing it when sent to Artemis' world), was a sharp contrast to her dark apparel. It went beautifully with her silvery gold hair.  
  
As she entered the lounge, everyone stopped and just looked at her for a few seconds. Cerinthia stood there, unconsciously graceful, even if her discomfort was obvious. "What? You are all starring at me as if a was an elf or something." She said nervously.  
  
"Sorry, you just look really nice in that outfit," replied Holly, her tone making it a fact, not complement.  
  
"Um thanks, I think." Cerinthia replied her manner gentle and shy. As she walked over to the couch she noticed Foaly, "Oh, by the way Foaly, just a random thought, Slime Frog and Orchid the Jupiter Adept think you're the best character ever. Just thought you'd like to know that."  
  
@#$%I am now switching back to first person, for a while, until this chapter is over at least. I hope you're happy Orchid the Jupiter Adept.@#$%  
  
Foaly looked at me with a slightly pleased expression on his face, though he tried to hide it. "Whose Slime Frog and Orchid the Jupiter Adept?" He asked, his face betraying his curiosity.  
  
"They're authors on fanfiction, don't ask, just hold the happy thought that you have fans, close to you." I told him, I'm sure that my face betrayed my amusement. Artemis was looking at me as if I was crazy. I wasn't ready to forgive him for locking me outside yet, so I turned my back on him. "Hey, how come Artemis' parents know about you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern." Artemis told me sharply, cutting of Holly as she had begun to open her mouth. He glared daggers at me.  
  
'What's going on, we had gotten along fine during the mall?' I thought, thoroughly confused. 'Well, if he wants to play that game, I'm more than happy to return the favor.' Holly was giving us a considering look, and Foaly was smirking. 'All right, they know I'm going to make Artemis' life a living hell if he doesn't fix his act soon.' I thought. Artemis scowled at me before turning around and starting a highly technical conversation with Foaly. I got up and switched on the TV and changed the channel to one with Rudolf the Red Nosed Rain-deer playing. I settled myself against the couch and listened to everyone drone on around me. Before I knew it I was looking up and Artemis was shaking me awake. "What, what is it, I'm up I'm up." I mumbled, beginning to sit up, I was exhausted. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's ten thirty," he replied, watching me closely.  
  
"Oh, I'm not up. I take that back. I'm SO not up." I told him while falling back on to the couch, I was asleep within five seconds. The next thing I knew was hearing a chuckle similar to Foaly's and realizing someone was carrying me. "What, who." tried before looking up and seeing that Artemis was carrying me.  
  
"It's time for dinner, we always have a late Christmas dinner." He told me, still carrying me to the dinning room.  
  
"Okay," I said while my stomach emitted a growl. "I can walk."  
  
"No you can't, I managed to get you up five times, you fell asleep immediately each time."  
  
"Then why don't you just let me go to sleep?" I asked while trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"You need to have dinner," he replied simply.  
  
"Whatever." I replied while trying to get out of his arms and walk the rest of the way. He didn't even have to try to hold me in, just gave me a light jolt and continued carrying me. Strangely enough through all of this, I felt no stragness. You know, how if a guy does something that could be translated as romantic. For some reason when Artemis did this it was brotherly not romantic. "If I can't walk, what makes you think I'll manage to eat without going to sleep?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't, but I'll get a good laugh." He replied with a smile. "I'd have to take pictures."  
  
"Uh!" I grunted in an offended tone. But I really found this quite amusing. "Why do you always wear that suit?"  
  
"That's a little random don't you think." He commented while setting me down by the table. The Fairies where all staring at us.  
  
"Oh come off it, it's not like we where sucking face or anything." I burst out angrily.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that." Foaly replied.  
  
I gave him the mother of all glares, the fog around my mind beginning to clear.  
  
(A/N: I got to go. REVIEW OH, and I am SO sorry that I didn't write earlier. But I have good news; I don't have anymore drama in two days. I do the play Wednesday and Thursday. YEAH!) 


	7. chapter 7

A/N: It's Wednesday, wish me luck!!! Now it's Thursday. So don't bother wishing me luck. Sprry I didn't spell check, I don't have time, nd I figyred chapter over nicly spelled words.  
  
Naomi the Jupiter Adept: I took a peak at your stories, I like your writing style, I don't know why, I just do. Looks like every one want me to do in first person (including myself, I am so relieved). Okay, I am never introdusing you to Foaly, you'd mall the poor guy. I love fire, it has a calm and steady heart, yet it dances with life. Thanks for your review!  
  
Eliza Star: (Author looks away, seemigly bashfull and embaressed.) Well, thanks, it's nice to know you like my story and writing style. As for first person, thankyou, I was afraid that everyone would say the opposite and I wouldn't get to do it the way I like to (First person is the most fun). If I asked for an oppinion, I damn well am going to listen. I'm glad you like Cerinthia, and what ideas so I do that are innovative? I can't think of any. As for the cowbay, yes, please send one up here (I live in cold humid NH) perferably a cute one. (Cough) on't you dare tell anyone I said that! I'm considered the Dianna ( She was a greek godess that was the virgin) in school. All because I don't flirt withguys I grew up with. Everyone one is realated to eachother her, litteraly! Exepting me, I moved when I was little. ************************************************************************  
  
THe next day, when I awoke, I could barely remmember what had gone on the night before. I had managed to wake up enough to eat my dinner, and then I stumbled up into my room. I don't remmember anything else. I was still wearing my clothes, so I must have been really tired. I got up and took a quick shower, it was seven thirty. I immediately ran into Artemis' room. Foaly had shown me where it was yesterday.  
  
I quietly opened the door and tiptoed in. I started shaking Artemis. "Waky waky."  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Butler in here and have him murder you." Artemis told me drowsily.  
  
"Cause it's christmas and you want to see your presents." I told him, making myself sound hyper.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked as if he would at least consider it.  
  
"It's four in the morning." I told him grinning mischeviously.  
  
"BUTLER!" He yelled REALLY loud.  
  
"No it's not, it's really seven thirty. I was just kidding, you really don't need to call Butler." I told him, beginning to panick.  
  
He just sat up and watched me, a smirk on his face.  
  
That's when Butler entered, "Yes Artemis."  
  
I broke in before Artemis could say anything, "What time is it?" I asked eargently.  
  
"Is that what you." Butler began angrily.  
  
"NO! No, no. Artemis wants you to do something mean to me, but if you tell him that it's seven thirty, maybe he will change his mind." I told him quickly, putting the bed between me and myself.  
  
Butler burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes, it is." Artemis said, smirking at me cruelly.  
  
That's when I grabed the blakets and gace a tug, he rolled of the bed, onto the floor, and got tangled in the sheets. "I'll see you down stairs." I smirked at him, oh that felt good!  
  
I heard him growl as I ran down the stairs to the loung. I suddenly missed a step and was sent head over heals down the stairs. I was living from one step to the next, all I could se was a blackness, I had closed my eyes without realizing it. When I reached the bottom I found myself sprauled with my body on the stairs and head on the floor. Artemis had somehow gotten to the ground before me, 'I wonder if he slid down the stair rail,' and was standing over me smirking.  
  
"You know, if you keep smirking like that it will eventualy stick." I growled at him. He just laughed as I struggled to get up. I was going to hurt in the morning. "Haha."  
  
I quickly stalked off to the loung, I vaugly remmembered holly and co. going home before I went off to bed. "Artemis! Santa was here!" I said exitedly. "Maybe Santa's real in this world!" I yelled. And dove on my stocking. "Chocklate, how did he know?! It must be Santa." Artemis just stood in the doorway smirking. Though it wasn't so much a smirk any more as in an I-am-never-going-to-admit-to-knowing-her look.  
  
HE walked over, gave me a long look and dramatic sigh complete with head shake, and oopened his stocking. He pulled out a leter that was stuffed in the toe and began to read.  
  
"Did Santa tell you to stop beating up on the poor fairies or he was going to give you coal?" I asked with a grin.  
  
"It's from Santa's great great grandson, and.maybe." He replied, looking kind of disgruntled.  
  
"OH," I breathed, "so he is real here." I had always wanted santa to be real, and I found a wold were he was!  
  
Artemis just gave me a long look before asking, "You don't have a real Santa?"  
  
"No," I told him, genuinly sad.  
  
He gave me a pitying look. "Mother and Father won't be up till twelve."  
  
"Do you want to open your present anyway?" I asked.  
  
He gave me a funny look before answering, "Sure." I handed him a package wrapped with sparkly red paper covered with pictures of choclate. HE slowly opened it, making sure not to rip the paper, he would do that, wouldn't he. I revealed a sweat shirt. "What's this for?" he asked stiffly, even a little offended.  
  
"I thought you needed to relax a bit." I told him with a grin. He gave the sweat shirt a look of disgust he made no attempt to hide. "You didn't open the second package." I told him, handing it to him as a spoke. I got a really weird look after that. It revealed a perfect minature model of himself. HE was wearing a black suit without any wrinkles what so ever, and he had a slightly indulgent smile on. His black hair wa almost perfect, but not quite. That and a few other details made him looked poised but relaxed, and like a nice person.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked me, his voice filled with a note of wonder.  
  
"I made it, you do like it, right?" I asked, now nervous.  
  
"Yes, it's amazing." He told me while turning it over in his hands and looking at it in every possible angle. I beamed.  
  
"Butler, I got one for you two." I told him. He was sitting on the couch and watching us with interest. HE looked slightly surprised before takeing the ift I handed him. After ripping off the wrapping paper, he saw a picture of a troll/giant that was attacking a knight. You couldn't see the background, it was blurred and just suggested a ground and walls. The effect was to focus all of your attention on the two "people". "I made that one too." I told him proudly. All of those days I had sat around bored, I made myself work on my presents. That's when Juliet entered. "Hey, Juliet, I haven't seen you around for a while." I told her while handing her another present. When opened she saw a picture that showed a white kichen with two solid whit girls and an angry Artemis with a white spot on his suit. "Do you like it?" I asked her and Butler.  
  
"Yes," they told me in unison. ************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I have to go to my play, and I don't know how to continue, any ideas? How should I improve this? What do you consider Juliets personality? Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: Drama is over! Yeah! I have to tell you an awful story. I change scenes, I am techy, and I had grabbed my cane (my little dance uses a cane prominently, I'm the singing telegram girl in Clue) but had to put it down cause I forgot that we had to change to another scene before my scene. After the actors finished their bit in my scene, I realized I couldn't find my cane! I got all of the actors and techy looking as we heard the dying screams of some characters over the sound system. I couldn't find it, (the sound people ring the door bell, I walk out and dance.) so I waited ten seconds and just entered the hall. This is my first time doing a play, and I had to improvise my entire part! Even if it is only fifteen minutes. I had been planing on having the S.T.G look annoyed cause she can't find the owners of the house as I did my little, and very cool dance that I made up. So I went out there and wandered around as if I was looking for someone, I yelled a few times, "Where are you. Hello." And so on. I finally threw my hands up in the air, stamped my foot and made a sound of disgust, then I headed towards the front door and went back "outside" where I was shot and my scene ended. Of course I see my cane right after I am shot. All of the actors where shocked that the little techy could hold her own. Though I had some damn bad flutter bies. It was offal, but the audience didn't know that anything was wrong, thank God, seriously.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? I hope you remember this, cause even a gerbil would by now. And you know how long their attention span is.  
  
ORCHID the Jupiter Adapt: I know that you're ORCHID the Jupiter Adapt, I remembered right after I had posted and disconnected. Sorry. You know, your name is such a pain to write. I'm just going to call you Orchid from now on, is that okay? I see a centaur every day, "Hey Janet what's up? Really, your tail looks really nice when you do it up that way." (cough) you can't see them? My gosh girl! They live all around us, open your eyes! Hahaha! Come on, I wasn't that bad in third person! Shut up! (I say that when I KNOW that you're going to disagree with me.) You really want me to kiss him don't you? That's icky! I know, I should have Holly teas about how she's going to do mesmerize Artemis and he him kiss me, and "I" can react really violently. "EWE! I can't believe you said that! That's just gross! How could I kiss HIM!?" Hehe, would that be fun? And what do you mean you'll review.MAYBE!? You better review girl!  
  
Eliza Star: Thanks! That was so sweet! (I almost wrote sweat instead, I suck at speling) I can't have 52 cowboys! I couldn't feed them all, not to mention my mom would begin to wonder what was going on. What kind of personality does Kyle have? Does he like artzy girls? (I know we are just joking, don't worry, but play along!) Yeah, she's modeled after me, well, an idolized me. I'm down to earth, am WILLING to get my hands dirty (and as a result end up being techy director or something) want to do archery. Are you sure you're not a stalker? (Haha, again just joking.) I'm also fourteen, and am often consider a senior who doesn't have a figure, possible kindred spirit here, hmmm. What do you mean neat? (I want to be able to figure out what you like, and make good characters again. I don't want to just do Cerinthia's.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After Artemis, Juliet, and Butler had finished looking at their presents, Artemis looked up and said, "I gave you a present wrapped in purple paper."  
  
"Well, why are you telling me this?" I asked, seriously confused.  
  
"You're going to get it." He told me simply. "I think it's against the trunk of the tree.  
  
"You're serious." I said, surprised.  
  
"Yes, I can't very well go crawling around under a tree in a SUIT." He told me completely serious.  
  
"Well, why don't you put on the sweat shirt I gave you?" I asked with a grin. He gave it a disgusted look; he hadn't REALLY looked at it yet. He just saw the hood and threw it aside.  
  
"Do you want your present or not?" he asked testily.  
  
In reply I started to wriggle under the tree; I got pine needles in my hair, and scratched myself pretty bad. I pulled out a present wrapped in purple paper.covered in knives dripping with blood and a dead girl that looked suspiciously like ME. "Where did you get this, it's not very nice." I told him, looking down my nose at him like a librarian. Trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Open it."  
  
I sighed and took off the paper without ripping it once, this just HAD to be saved. It contained chocolate. Except the chocolate was in containers with famous art pieces printed on the lid. "Chocolate! How did you know!?" I asked delightedly.  
  
"There's still more in there." He told me with an amused smile.  
  
I looked down and saw the most beautiful colored pencils ever. I had wanted to get these forever. It was Prismacolor, a 120 pack. It cost I don't know how much, you had to order away for it. I loved these pencils, they had a smooth lead that blended easily and there colors where rich and lovely. "Oh, Artemis," I breathed. Then I went over and gave him a big hug. I had wanted one of these for years. Now I could use the money I had been saving to get a dog! (I want a dog; I just bond with them. Sometimes I think they're better then humans. I don't try to make them obey me either, they're just as smart as we are, and they just can't speak our language. I make it so they under stand what I mean when I say stay etc. and when we gain mutual respect they come when I really want them to. Always giving me a pained see-what-I-do-for-you look.)  
  
Artemis looked extremely uncomfortable, "Oh get over it Artemis, I hug every one." I told him. "You know I respect you cause I haven't hugged you before now." Butler and Juliet were looking really uncomfortable, "It's all right, I didn't expect a present. It would be Halloween for me." I told them with a reassuring grin. Juliet relaxed; Butler hadn't shown much emotion to begin with.  
  
I grabbed my fortune of candy and turned on the TV to Frosty the snowman.  
  
"Do you always watch Christmas specials like this?" he asked, I wasn't sure if he was amused or pissed of.  
  
"Mmm, Hmm." I answered. "Oh, by the way, you haven't really looked at your sweat shirt."  
  
"I don't WANT to look at it," he told me flatly.  
  
"Do you really think I would get you a normal sweat shirt," I asked, seriously offended.  
  
He wordlessly opened it and saw that it was painted like a suit's top.  
  
"I saw it and couldn't resist." I told him with a grin. "What about the shirt?" I had gotten him a dress shirt with I survived Cerinthia on the back. "I figured you could hide the words with a jacket when you want to wear it." I said with a smile.  
  
He looked at me and burst out laughing. I immediately got out of the couch and got behind Butler. 'Butler, what is he doing. If I didn't know better I'd say he was LAUGHING." I whispered over his shoulder. Butler gave me an amused look. He didn't look at all shocked.  
  
"You know what, I'm really getting sick of your, Artemis-can't-have-fun attitude." Artemis told me while picking up a pillow. He started walking over to me, but I wasn't stupid, I know a pillow fight when I see one.  
  
"Artemis, stop it." I told him while backing up out of the door. He yelled something wordless and ran after me, I, needless to say, thought he was crazy. I ran up the stairs and waited till he caught up, then I slid down the stair rail and ran into the lounge. I grabbed a pillow and waited to ambush him. He came in with a water bottle and squirted me! I immediately started hitting him furiously with my pillow. By the time we stopped fighting the pillows where dead and we where on the ground laughing so hard we couldn't breath. "I've never even imagined you would do that." I told him while still trying to breathe.  
  
"You don't know me very well." He told me while assisting his me to my feet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I'm not sure where to go from here. Any ideas? I'm going to have Artemis go to my world and have to live my life, with me of coarse. Foaly will make the device that sends us back, and an accident will happen. How should I get the fairies there? When should I get them there, cause I want Artemis to see my world soon?  
  
I EAGERLY AWAIT YOUR REVIEWS. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: I am finally finished with Drama! That means I have a life again! And I'm going to do it again next year anyway! I am so stupid! (Cough) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: You're probably just reading this for amusement, I WILL OWN ARTEMIS! MWAHAHAHA! Artemis is beginning to panic behind me. Oh, I didn't tell you did I, this is based on a true story, isn't that right Artemis. HE just told me to stop it; he's going to get caught. (I hope none of you actually believe this, if so, get some help).  
  
SpicyHollyElf: I'm going to have her get a dog, but when she goes back to her own world. That way he has to deal with her dog in HER turf. I want a weimeraner, I know I spelt that wrong, I just don't know how to spell it right. It's a silver gray dog that's slender, not skinny as in those racing dogs, with a slightly larger head than body. It's a little cartoony but it means that they're smart, and they have big perky ears that makes them seem to always question something. They bond to ONE person and are hunters; they tend to need a lot of exercise. Yes I updated, I didn't have time during Drama, but now I should be able to give you one every day. Hehe.  
  
AngelGirl10: I don't have drama any more, so I can update more frequently. Joy of joys! SO start reviewing!  
  
Orchid Jupiter Adept: Okay, I don't think I want to go into fairy world. I won't have them be real, but only Artemis will come with me, I have something planned. But I'm not going to tell you! I'm not sure if I want a dog that eats butter. I've already had two border collies and you can't get more energetic than that. One died, the other one we had to give away, it still hurts a little. I really bond with them. The one that died, whenever I felt sad or had a quick change in emotion would suddenly look at me and react to my emotion. They are JUST as smart as we are. That's why I don't want a perfectly trained dog. Boy are the scientist going to feel awful when they realize animals are sentient. I'm serious. One of my little quirks.  
  
Eliza Star: Yeah, it is kinda weird that we have so much in common. Kind of creepy too. I think I'll just have to keep in touch with you. I don't sound like a stalker do I? Don't worry about jumping around, my sisters do it all the time, I'm kinda used to it. They use pronouns to much also, then he did this to her. It's really hard to figure out what they are saying. I always wanted to live in a really small town, so guess what, Cerinthia is going to live in one! I live in a medium small town, not a village. Yeah, love never makes sense; I just don't really want to see holly or Artemis in a lot of pain. I kinda like them. Cowboys do eat a lot, oh shit. (Sigh) there goes my allowance, wait a second, What allowance!? I'm beginning to lose it. And yes, you make sense; the reader just has to look at the spirit not the letter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Artemis' parents immediately showed up at the door of the lounge, feathers still drifting down to the floor, and Artemis and I still in the throws of laughter.  
  
"What, just, Artemis, are you.laughing!?" Mrs. Fowl asked incredulously.  
  
"He made me do it!" I yelled while pointing my finger at Artemis. He smirked at me before discreetly squirting with a water bottle. If his parents weren't there he would have died.  
  
His Dad was just smiling, as if god had just answered his prayers. "I wouldn't put it past him, but for some reason I doubt that THIS time he made you do it." He said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
I gave him a grin, "Well, maybe I helped a little." I mumbled.  
  
Artemis looked at me and quickly grabbed his sweatshirt and other various presents and tried to hide them. He would have succeeded; he is THE genius after all, if I hadn't decided to have some fun. "Oh, you haven't seen the presents I gave Artemis yet!" I said loudly, making sure to catch their attention.  
  
"Oh, arty kins, show your mummy your presents." Mrs. Fowl said while reaching for them in a no nonsense manner. He LET her take them and had a pre-occupied look on his face. I KNEW he was plotting how to get me back, oh shit.  
  
Mr. Fowl immediately started laughing uncontrollably. I grinned, "It was to good to pass up."  
  
"I'll say." Mrs. Fowl answered. She gave me a secretive grin before turning to Artemis. "Oh Arty kins, you just HAVE to put this on, it would look so sweet on you."  
  
His face looked like a sour melon. HE wordlessly took off his jacket and slipped on the sweatshirt, he did look pretty good in it. "OH, you have to wear that more often!" I exclaimed, not joking at all now. "It's so cool." HE gave me an amused yet aloof look. "You're using that look again." I warned. In response he gave me that look times an elephant (A/N: Hey Eliza Star.) 'I have to make dinner, vanilla extract in his drink should do it, that stuff is nasty before cooked.' I thought. "Would you like your presents?" I asked Mr. and Mrs. Fowl.  
  
They just gave me a smile. I went over to the tree and started to squirm around under it until I found them. I had gotten Mrs. Fowl a wonder full array of chocolate, and Mr. Fowl a tracking device. Simple probably didn't work, but it LOOKED cool.  
  
'What's this for?" asked Mr. Fowl.  
  
"Why, Artemis of course, who know WHAT he's up to." I said. "It probably doesn't work, but it looks cool." I said with a shrug.  
  
Artemis just shook his head at the last bit, I was pretty sure it DIDN'T work after that. He wasn't very impressed with the, who knows WHAT he's up to, bit. Thought Mr. Fowl started coughing REALY hard, as if he was trying not to, say, laugh. "Artemis, could you grab my present to Cerinthia." He asked, somehow managing to calm down. Artemis grumbled a bit, but reached under the tree and pulled out a present in red paper. I was kind of curious, though it would probably be more chocolate or something. These guys don't even know me. I opened it to find a gorgeous dress. It was green velvet princess cut. It would go down past my ankles; it was like a Lord of the Ring elven dress. I was speechless, but Mrs. Fowl handed me an other present, smiling slightly. AS I opened it, I noticed how closely Artemis was watching me. It contained gold jewelry. I doubt it was real gold, but they were all lovely. It had a gold belt that would settle around the hips, a necklace that had a green glass stone dangling from the center, and some slippers to go with the dress. The slippers were such a dark green they were almost black, with "gold" embroidery. When all put on it would look like a mid evil outfit. "It's beautiful." I said, stunned again. That seemed to be happening a lot.  
  
"It's a good thing you like it, course you're going to have to wear it at the ball tonight." Artemis told me calmly.  
  
"What!?" I yelped, I was not good with large groups of people. I've never been in a larger group then maybe thirty and that made me really tense.  
  
"Yes, there's a ball tonight, we hold one every Christmas, I thought I'd told you." He said, looking concerned yet his eyes glittered with his malicious enjoyment.  
  
"I," I began before just deflating. "When does it start?" I said, completely hiding my fear. I didn't know how I'd react, plus, I can't dance. Well, I can dance in the pop sense, but I don't know anything else.  
  
"At 1:00 PM till late." He responded.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take care of these absolutely gorgeous presents, and then go make a snowman before everyone arrives." I replied, giving everyone a huge smile as I gathered my present and leaving.  
  
"Here, let me help you carry something." Artemis said, making it plain to me that he just wanted to talk with me. As we started up the stairs Artemis asked, "What made you react like that?"  
  
"I can't dance." I replied, completely serious, I wasn't going to tell him about my crowed problem. I've always been able to handle it in the past. It was nothing major; I'd just get a slight case of the butterflies.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" he asked. I knew that I'd have to come up with something fast.  
  
"Yes, I'm worrying about my family. How are they reacting to my disappearance? I was able to deal with it until now cause I knew I couldn't do anything about it." I said, I was only partly lying. I'm not all that good at fibbing, I need to have some truth or I stumble.  
  
"Well, you don't need to worry about that. I am calling in a favor." Artemis said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saved Holly, Foaly, Root, all of the fairies. By the laws of Fairies and their magic, they must return any favor I ask." He replied, watching me closely.  
  
"Wow, why did you call it in for me?" I asked.  
  
"I only called it in recently. I figured out that I consider you the way I would a little sister. So I acted." He responded, trying and failing to sound non-caring.  
  
"Thanks, I think of you as a big brother too. I only have sisters, so it's definitely a little weird for me." I responded with a laugh. Though I was completely serious, as I had begun.  
  
We walked wordlessly to my room; "I can take it from here." I said, hoping I sounded non-concerned.  
  
"No, I always finish a job I've started." Artemis responded, pushing past me and walking into my room. HE stopped dead. "It's DISGUSTING!"  
  
"It's not that bad." I responded while slowly picking my way across my floor. It was covered with clothing and other various artifacts.  
  
"You are not going any where until you clean this." He said, his shock and disgust plain in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." I answered while heading out of the door.  
  
HE grabbed me and forced me back into my room, "I was serious."  
  
"You honestly think I'm going to listen to you." I replied with a little surprise in my voice. I was discreetly looking for an opening.  
  
"No, but that will change. You can't live in a room that's this filthy." He replied while taking a menacing step into my room. I took my chance and bolted out of my room.  
  
He ran after me in pursuit. I guess his annoyance is justified, he is a clean freak, but even if he does feel like my brother, he doesn't have to act like my mom. He grabbed me and flipped me over his shoulder and carried me back to my room. "You have no right to do this!" I yelled at him while hitting his back as hard as I was willing.  
  
"So get a lawyer." He responds coolly.  
  
"Put me down!" I shrieked while giving him a bone cracking hit.  
  
He dropped me immediately. I ran towards the stairs, but he cut me off. "You are not going to live in filth like that. The fact that it doesn't affect you is bad enough already!"  
  
I had yelled at him before, but never been fully angry. When I'm angry, quite frankly I get pretty damn scary. I'm normally really quite because I'm mature enough to try to calm someone down instead of having a shouting match. When I get angry I react in two ways, I either become extremely disgusted or my vision blurs and I start yelling and it's all I can do to keep from killing them. If I was a warrior I'm fairly sure I'd be a bersurker. Luckily enough for him I was disgusted, he had no right to do this, and was way over the line. My vision began to blur around the edges but I didn't notice, "What do you think you are doing?" I asked stiffly, my voice getting cold and dangerous. "You have no right, you don't even have the privilege to choose how I live. You are treading on dangerous ground, and I'd suggest you choose your footing wisely." I told him. My vision was almost completely gone and I still hadn't notice, I was stiff and adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I was ready to kill him. I may not be a practiced fighter, but what I don't know I make up for with instinct and fury. I never fight when calm, and I have a habit of pinning people in such a way that they have no hope of getting out. I'm not normally put in a position where I start fighting, it had only happened twice before, and luckily I was stopped. I'm not all that strong, I'm not weak either though, I can lift and carry and I can punch. Though I never remember punching anyone so the knowledge doesn't stay with me when I'm calm.  
  
He looked at me and quietly stepped away from the stairs, my vision was return and I realized how close I had come to freaking out. I wouldn't let him see how shaken I was, so I stiffly walked to the front door where I put on my winter clothing and headed outside. As soon as I closed the door I sat down and started shaking. The adrenaline was leaving my system, and I was scared that I had nearly had another beserker moment. I can e very dangerous when that happens, and only when I'm under a lot of stress. As in a family member with a sickness that s slowly killing them, and a suicidal sister, and I'm stage director in drama, and my dog just died. None of that had actually happened, except for the dog dyeing, but I have to be under that amount of stress.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Do you like how I'm shaping Artemis? Do you like this knew bit of Cerinthia? Hahahah?!?! (Said while jumping up and down hyperly.)  
  
I eagerly await your next review. 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: I had to do a seven-page report before Monday, so I'm really strung out. I feel a lot better writing this. I would like to thank ELIZA STAR for her wonderful idea to have Holly and the fairies owe Artemis a favor for saving them. I am so sorry I haven't updated before now, I was up till ten doing my report on Sunday, and the power went out this morning. It only went back on recently.  
  
Angelgirl10: Santa's real!? Oh yeah! I want him to be real, oh he's real, he's real, he's real. (Accompanied by frantic jumping up and down) How do I jump around, I seriously haven't noticed. I spell check! And I'm not as bad as my sister is. As for the grammar, it's Cerinthia describing what happened, so I want to sound the way she'd talk. Know what I mean? Or does it go into how Artemis talks and so on? I don't know if I'll have you spell check cause I'm getting some pretty nasty reviews when I don't update quickly. But I'm not erasing your address. I'm going to do a serious story after this, one I'm not just doing for enjoyment. I'm definitely going to have you check that before I update. So hang in their, cause you are going to get some stories. Just not the, for-fun ones.  
  
Eliza Star: Your idea was wonderful, just to good to pass up. That wasn't a complement, just a fact. I'm glad you like their relationship, is it to smooshy (as my "sex is icky" sister would say) or is it turning out brother sister. Any plot ideas are welcome. I need them, and your ideas are good. I'd love to keep in touch with you. Maybe when I'm older and less paranoid we can meet each other? I repeat, I AM NOT A STALKER! And I mean older as in seventeen or something. My mom's brother almost had bad experience with an Internet creep a zode, so she and I are kinda paranoid. Nothing against you, unless you're a forty year old man. (HA ha, seriously joking. I just burst into giggles writing this. I just thought you should know what's up.) You got any sensitive artzy cowboys? That's kinda contradictory isn't it? (Fill your hands you son of a bitch.) Sorry, my dad likes john Wayne. He was a stud muffin when young, John Wayne. We wouldn't get along well, John Wayne again. I have a habit of flaring up when looked down on; I'm not to big on the protective type. On second thought, why do I want a cowboy? I'm so confused. And I'm babbling also. Ahhhh!!! I want tall dark and handsome now, and a cowboy. I'm hopeless. Anyway.  
  
Orchid the Jupiter Adept: I forgive you for your later review. I'm on th einternet so this has to be short. Yeah Artemis is kinda a neat freak, you don't mind the berserker bit, yes! Any ideas of what I should do next? ************************************************************************  
  
After I had calmed down enough to stop shaking I began to build a base for my snowman. I slowly burned off my anger in the building. And I had soon forgiven Artemis. I am slow to anger and quick to forgive. After I built two snowmen, I realized that I didn't have the stuff need to decorate it, and I didn't even know if Artemis had a sled. I walked over to the front door and peaked my head in. I never go into a house in my snow gear, unless it's to take them off. "Artemis! I'm not mad any more. I'm not going into the house cause I'm wet, so could you get over here!" I yelled, not angrily, just loudly.  
  
He walked over from the lounge, giving me a patient look. One of those I- am-so-much-smarter-and-better-than-you-why-do-I-put-up-with-you looks. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. Like when I had first met him. But I deserved it so I didn't mention it. "I need to have materials for two snowmen and a toboggan. Do you even have a toboggan?" I asked hopefully.  
  
He gave me a long superior yet amused look before answering, "Yes, it's in the gardeners shed."  
  
"Where's that." I asked, I was relieved.  
  
"I'll show you." He said with a resigned sigh.  
  
"Thanks." I said in a surprised tone. I waited while he put on some boots and a winter jacket. And I followed as he led me down the path to the shed. When I peaked at the toboggan, I was overjoyed. It was perfect, just the right size for my snowman.  
  
"There are carrots and birdseed, even some old hats and gloves." He told me, his teeth chattering. He didn't have a very good coat.  
  
I immediately grabbed two scarves, gloves, and hats, and enough face material for three snowmen. I loaded them all on the toboggan and pulled it to the front yard. (That's where I put my snowmen.) Artemis followed in the trails my snowmen had made. I lay a snowman on the ground, after decorating him. Then ran the toboggan over him, easily cutting him in half. Then I stopped the toboggan a foot away from the dead snow man, and I put the other snowman on the toboggan and had him waving his hands in the air. It was a cute little set up. Some thing you'd find in the snowman's house of horrors. "That's morbid." Artemis told me, trying hard not laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but it's pretty darn cool, you gotta admit." I replied with a grin. He gave me a nod and headed back to the house. "What did I do now!?" I asked, exasperated. He didn't answer, so I did the obvious thing, I threw a snowball at his back. That made him turn around quickly enough.  
  
"You will die you insolent girl." He said in a horror movie villain voice. I would have run if he hadn't smiled at me. Then he scooped up a snowball and threw it at my heart.  
  
"No! I wasn't that bad Artemis! I'm sorry I'll behave." I pleaded while dodging his snowballs.  
  
"It's to late now, I gave you your chance." He said, this time hitting me on the forehead.  
  
I screamed a blood-curdling scream and continued to plea for forgiveness. My words slowly fading as I "died".  
  
Artemis stood over me and started to chuckle darkly. All of a sudden Holly and Co. burst around the corner of the house and ran at us full speed. "Artemis if that girl is dead." Holly trailed of, lowering her gun as she saw me in silent fits of giggles on the ground and covered snow.  
  
Artemis smirked at them, and Foaly started laughing so hard. "Foaly, how come you're here. Won't someone see you?" I asked instantly serious.  
  
"No, my new invention only lets specific people see me, the same with Holly and co." He replied.  
  
"You eavesdropper!" I threw at him. He just chuckled and helped me to my feet. "Did you really think he'd kill me?" I asked, honestly surprised.  
  
"You forget his past." Root said to me, turning red. I was frantically hoping his change in color was from the cold.  
  
"We better go inside, the ball will start soon." Artemis said matter of factly.  
  
We all trudged back into the house, my fingers and nose burning and itching as they came in contact with the heat. "So the entire world knows you exist?" I asked, not believing what I was saying.  
  
"No, but Artemis has apparently made a new invention that will change out shape so that people will think we're human." Replied Holly. Her doubt plain in her voice.  
  
"Oooo. Ahhhh." I said with a grin.  
  
"I'm actually quite interested to see how he did it." Foaly replied. I just gave him a smile. "You don't seem very surprised at this new discovery." He stated.  
  
"It's Artemis," I said as if that said every thing. "He can do anything and everything." Holly started laughing so hard that she couldn't breath. "You didn't read his stories." I replied in an offended tone. "If you had you'd be quaking in fear right now."  
  
"Then why aren't you?" asked Holly. I could tell she didn't like this conversation.  
  
"I used to, not anymore. I'm almost ready to proclaim him a goober." I said in a serious voice. Holly looked at me and decided to let that pass. I couldn't help but grin.  
  
"As I have said, it's about time for the ball." Artemis told us firmly.  
  
'Then it's time for me to go hide in my room.' I thought resignedly. "I'll go change." I said with a sigh.  
  
"What's up with her," I heard Foaly ask.  
  
"She's been preoccupied." Artemis said, I didn't hear the rest of his explanation for I was almost in my room.  
  
I went in and quickly changed into the green dress. It fit perfectly. I went and looked at the jewelry, first I put on the belt. It was a series of, I hope fake gold loops all linked together. It looked very gipsyish when I put it on. Then I added the necklace, it fit nicely, and it went well with the modest scoop neck. I slipped on the shoes, and left my hair alone. I was never good at putting it up. When I went in front of the mirror I saw a tall girl who held herself with grace. Her hair flowed down her back looking a deep gold in the light. Her dress accented her body, and made me look skinny. My belt settled around the hips and looked kind of like the dangle gold strip the swan princes wears. The necklace was a simple, yet sturdy, a gold chain with a green glass drop that looked like a tear dangling from it. All in all I looked beautiful. I love looking in the mirror, on my good days that is. I definitely have bad days where I look scary, even my friends agree with me.  
  
I walked down the stairs to see how The Fairies were doing. A human sized Holly and Root, and a human Foaly greeted me. Holly was wearing a deep red evening dress; Root and Foaly were wearing a suit, probably borrowed from Artemis. And Artemis was wearing his usual black suit. (Sigh) "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, sounding a lot like a ditz. "I can't believe it." I said while circling around each of them in turn.  
  
Artemis gave me a smile and shook his head, while Holly was starring fixedly at my hair. "You can't wear your hair like that!" She exclaimed; grabbing me by the hand and making me kneel. She quickly grabbed a hairbrush and other such things from her purse. I felt her tugging at my hair, and it was all I could do to keep from swatting her. Finally she stopped and gave me a long look.  
  
"So?" I asked, she handed me a mirror. My hair was down and up at the same time. I had the hair at my temples braided and pulled back behind my head where they where braided into one braid. The two braids had green and gold ribbons in them, and I had little green and gold strands in my hair. It looked quite good, if a little unusual. After I stood up, I realized that some of the string had little belles tied to the tips. "That is gorgeous!" I told her honestly. I couldn't resist shaking my head a bit to hear the jingle.  
  
Artemis was giving me a big brother smile; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It's a good thing I had a friend with four big brothers (one of which is QUITE cute) or I wouldn't know how to react. As it is, I just raised an eyebrow and looked at the door when I heard a knock. "Wow Holly, just in time." I said with a laugh. I went with The Fairies to the ballroom, jingling all the way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Anyone been to a ball or big party? If so, explain it. 


	11. chapter 11

A/N; I got so many reviews! Yeah!  
  
Angelgirl10: That's all right, I have no reason to be upset about you expressing your opinion. The capitalization after quotation mark thing is the entire spell checks fault! It automatically does that! I don't have the patients to click "undo" every time someone talks. Oh well. Thanks for pointing it out though; I was beginning to think it was okay. You love my style! Thank you so much! Thanks for the advice on the ball bit; I was really floundering. I think I will get Artemis to dance with Cerinthia, maybe cause she is just sitting he can try to teach her how to dance. I can't dance, so that will be a problem, I'll write it in a very vague manner. I really like that quote, in fact I collect quotes. Here's one for you, "Fairy tales are true. Not because they say that there are dragons, but because they say that dragons can be defeated." Isn't that sweet?  
  
Orchid the Jupiter Adapt: First of all I would like to take the time to say, I really dislike you name! I have seen what a Girl wants, and it's entirely fluff, I will NEVER write like that! Who doesn't have random ideas, Misty, be nice to Orchid! And Orchid, if you don't keep your Muse exercised, she will leave FOREVER! I am so glad you like my snowman thing, to be honest; I got it from a comic strip. (Sob)  
  
Fuga Kumi (): First of all, your review wasn't nasty, just constructive. You mentioned good and bad, I was just razing you. I didn't know you had an evil side, but don't hurt it! Then your good side is evil too! AHHH!!!! Ahem, anyway.I'm glad you like the change of pace. Are they turning out siblingy, or romancy?  
  
Eliza Star: I don't want an evil cowboy! I don't want evil! Hello! Talk dark and handsome doesn't mean evil. Cowboys are beginning to sound less and less attractive as I talk to you. I should stop watching westerns with my dad. Speaking of classics, I need a good book I can sink my teeth into, any suggestions? I like fantasy, science fiction, and classics. I'm writing a report on the Renaissance, you can tell cause I spelt it right, and I am looking NOTHING up. As it is, I'm not even supposed to be writing this right now. Ssshhhhh. Please e-mail, it's Palm@worldpath.net, I share it with my parents so write Boogalaga in the subject please. I might get it to late, but it sounds cool. And she/I would get into detail about that. Thanks much Dahlin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As I entered the ballroom, I was shocked by its size. It was huge; I almost turned around and left. I had heard Artemis' parents talking about how packed it would be. I was really nervous. Soon guests began to arrive, and the chamber orchestra began to play. IT was mostly waltzes and such, a few jazz songs, If only I had listened to my mom and took classes! When the room was practically packed, Artemis entered and headed in a straight line to us. (The Fairies and I hadn't separated yet. I was privately relieved. I am NOT good with large crowds. The butterflies where really bad, I had no doubt that if I ate something I'd throw up. I apparently hid my feelings well, for Artemis didn't say anything.)  
  
"You know the drill?" Artemis asked.  
  
"What drill?" I couldn't resist replying.  
  
"Since we are checking his equipment, he insisted we check it in his sight. We need to go in front of certain kinds of people and see what sort of reactions they have." Replied Foaly, deciding to be sympathetic to my ignorance.  
  
"Thanks for the explanation." I replied seriously, cause Artemis was about to kill him.  
  
"Since EVERYONE now knows what's going on, could we possible get a move on?" he asked coldly. The Fairies nodded and spread throughout the crowed. I felt my safety net leaving with them. "Are you having a good time?" Artemis asked absent-mindedly as he watched The Fairies wander through the crowd.  
  
"Mm Hm, shouldn't you be playing the hospitable host?" I asked pointedly as a few people headed over. I am amused to say that many where fathers with their daughters. "You don't still have arranged marriages do you?" I asked, hoping to distract him from myself.  
  
"No,' he responded testily. "Their parents just want them set up in a wealthy house hold." He said in a disgusted tone. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Well, I'm going to desert you to the sharks and go check out the party." I told him while wandering away, hoping he wouldn't notice my discomfort. Luckily he was to busy trying to keep from smirking at the girls coming towards him. He was probably plotting revenge tactics, I thought with a smile.  
  
As I wandered around, trying to look like I was doing something, I got quite a few funny looks. This didn't help, me dealing with large crowds, and tons of attention wasn't a good thing. I finally decided to sit down on one of the chairs on the wall and watch the proceedings from there. I got a great view of, as I came to call it, the courtship of the butterflies. It fit them and their fancy dresses and suits, flitting around each other and hinting coyly. It was surprisingly amusing, if none came over here it would be a great night. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. Soon a mother pointed me out to her boy and they had a short whispered conversation before he headed over. I had to resist the temptation to pretend I hadn't seen them and I had just noticed a friend or something.  
  
"I hear that you're the exchange student from America?" he asked, framing it as a question. It was a nice beginning, the question largely asking if I was willing to talk, that brought me out of my cocoon a bit.  
  
"Yes, you've probably already heard that I'm staying at Artemis'." I replied with a quiet laugh. These people where worse than a small town!  
  
"I'm afraid everyone knows by now." He replied with a smile. "Is he still an old pincushion?" he asked.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle, "He was at first, but he soon learned to put up with me, and vice versa." I added after a short pause.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked. He wasn't as nervous as most boys are at high school dances.  
  
How was I going to say no, politely and without mentioning that I can't dance? "Actually, I was stupid enough to come in heels, and my feet are still recovering. Luckily Mrs. Fowl had a pair of slippers I could use. But I would love to dance with you when I can feel my feet again." " Said with a gentle smile. Not wanting to scare him away.  
  
We chatted politely for a few seconds before he moved on to some other person he wanted to gossip about. If things went on like this, it was going to be a long night. After a few gossipy girls coming by, and a few more boys asking for a dance, and me pleading the same excuse, Artemis ambled over.  
  
"I heard that you came wearing heels?" he asked with a falsely uncaring voice.  
  
"What are you talking about, you know what I came in as in foot wear." I replied.  
  
He gave me a piercing stare, "What are you trying to do? I went along with it, but if you don't tell me what game you're playing, I'll start telling people that you're feet are now fine and that you'd just love to dance."  
  
"NO!" I whispered forcefully. He just looked at me expectantly. "Fine, I can't dance, I know it's not a big deal, but I don't want to come right out with it unless I know someone."  
  
He gave me a you-stupid-girl look before saying, "All right, then I'll teach you." He grabbed my hand before he had even finished speaking and began to bring me to the dance floor.  
  
"No, Artemis no, please." I whispered at him frantically.  
  
"I'll just do a simple waltz," he told me, "It's not that difficult.  
  
"For me it is!" I exclaimed quietly. "You don't know me, I kill when carrying around a pencil."  
  
He just gave me a superiour-than-thou look before pulling me to the outskirts of the dancers and leading me along. I must admit that he knew what he was doing, but I sure as hell didn't. But eventual I began to slowly figure out what to do. He began doing a few turns that scared me at first, but I soon learned to trust (yeah right, trust and Artemis, HA!) him and follow his lead. And I hope that I began to look like I knew what I was doing. Then he began to lead me towards the center of the dancing tornado.  
  
I pulled back a little, not realizing I had until afterwards. "What?" he asked. "I know that there's something wrong besides dancing, what is it?" He asked me this in a gentle, look-I-wont-hurt-you-doggy voice.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just not sure of myself yet." I replied, silently praying he would continue ignoring important hints.  
  
"I'm not stupid, what's wrong?" he asked, his annoyance obvious.  
  
If he hadn't been honestly worried I'd have flipped out at him, but I decided to be stubborn and patient with him. "It's nothing life threatening, just a personality quirk." I told him, hopping his humongo genius brain wouldn't figure it out. This was private to me, even my parents didn't know about it. In reply he began steering me towards the center of the group again. "I'll make a scene." I warned him.  
  
"No you wont." He replied in an annoyingly self-assured tone. He was right; I didn't know how I'd respond to a lot of people staring at me. I began avoiding people, trying not to touch them and quickly stopped. All the while Artemis was just watching me, so I began to act like this was natural to me. I felt really stiff and tense, but I hope I didn't show it. I began to shiver slightly when we reached the center of the tightly packed mass. He had probably already figured it out, and was just waiting for me to tell him what it was anyway.  
  
"You realize that this isn't a question of what's wrong anymore. It's a power play, will I give in to you, well I wont." I told him tersely. All the while he just gave me that I-am-amused-yet-superiour-than-thou look. I put up with him for a long time before my feet honestly began to hurt, "That's it, my feet honestly hurt Artemis." I told him, wincing at each step.  
  
"I noticed a while ago." He responded, looking at Root as he twirled by with a pretty female companion. "Interesting." I snorted; he gave me an annoyed look. "Ladies don't snort." He told me shortly.  
  
"Your point?" I asked with a fake smile. My feet had begun to really hurt and I was about ready to force my way over to the wall.  
  
"You realize that I'm stronger than you?" he asked pleasantly as if this was just a normal conversation. I just gave him a quiet growl; he made me do a series of steps that REALY hurt my feet as a response. I began to subtly try to leave the dance floor, but Artemis didn't have any problem forcing me to stay with him. I still wasn't ready to cause a scene, and I doubt he'd stop dancing even then.  
  
"Please?" I asked piteously, changing tact instantly. He just gave me an amused look, I wasn't dealing with my feet any longer, and if I told him he'd stop putting me towards the center of the crowd, so I gave in. "I'm not good in large crowds." I told him quietly, not speaking to loud or he'd here how much my feet hurt. I don't think I'd be walking for a while.  
  
"I'm quite willing to keep dancing until you tell me the truth." He said pleasantly.  
  
"You mean I hid it from THE Artemis Fowl that well." I asked in surprise.  
  
He looked down at me, "You're serious?" he asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"No, I'm lying, I'm really gay." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I suddenly gasped as my foot gave me a particularly loud complaint. Artemis danced us over to the chairs and led me to the closest one. I sat down immediately. "You realize that you owe me big now." I told him, completely serious.  
  
"I, owe you." He said as if I had just told him the most amusing joke in the whole world. If my feet didn't hurt so much I'd leave then and there.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I realize it's a cliffhanger and I apologize. I need a way for Cerinthia to punish him, any ideas? I'd like to thank Angelgirl10 for her idea on Artemis dancing with Cerinthia. Bye now! 


	12. chapter 12

I decided not to continue this conversation with him, he wasn't worth my time. And I felt betrayed that he would react like that. I had trusted him, he should have trusted my judgment and left me alone. Not try to force it out of me by having me dance until my feet were bloody. The point is, for all that I was acting as if my pride was the only thing that had been injured, so had my (here it goes) feelings. HE lost my trust, and I realized I never had his. HE also lost my respect, and he was going to have to deel with the consequences of that. "Thank you for the lovely dance, I think I'll go get some punch now. I am very thirsty after all of that exersize. If you'll excuse me, you probably have many people to talk to." I told him, making sure to sound very distant, and not let my anger through. As I left he just stared at me in shock. Meanwhile I had remmembered that my feet still hurt, but I luckily didn't show anything.  
  
"Wait a minute, I realize I pushed you a little too far, but aren't you over doing it a bit?" he hissed at me after he had caught up.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, now if you'll excuse me, this ball won't last much longer and I just learned how to dance. I would like to make use of that knowledge." I said stiffly, sweeping past him and into the fray. He didn't follow me this time, a ton of girls swamped him. I had to admit that now that he wasn't a vampire, he was probably more attractive. I decided to sit down and watch the procedings, I'd let my feet rest and hope someone would come over and ask me to dance. I really was eager to try out this new found ability. Soon, luckily after my feet had recovered, the boy that had first talked to me came back over.  
  
"Are you feet healed enough for a dance?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes, actualy, they are." I replied, his smile was infectious, it didn't hurt that he was cute.  
  
"I see that you danced quite a while with Artemis, you don't happen to have an interesst in." he began as we headed out onto the floor.  
  
"You think that I, EWE!" I exclamed, luckily remmembering just in time to lower my voice. "To tell the truth, he was teaching me to dance."  
  
"It certainly took a long time." He teased.  
  
"It can take me a while to get something before it clicks." I add libbed quickly. "Why are you so interested?" I asked, letting my curiosity show.  
  
"He and I are chums, if you had said yes I could have teased him unmercifully till the end of his days." He replied with a laugh.  
  
I wasn't sure if I believed him, "Artemis has friends?" I asked, watching him closely.  
  
He had a good long laugh, leading me through a simple waltz as we chatted. "Yes, well, he has a few." He added as an after thought.  
  
I gave him a long look, trying to read his expression. He obligingly looked down at me so I could get a clear veiw. My mouth half smiled at that, the result was my trademark quirky smile. "How did you meet?" I asked after a long pause. I tend to be a good judge of character, even though I often see the good side the strongest. As I have said before, you look kindly on another and they'll return the favor. We chatted lightly for the rest of the song, and HE was kind to my feet. I learned that they had met in a bookstore while Artemis had been "researching". They became friends slowly, but they would probably remain, as I would say, kindred spirits forever. They went to the same school, and their friendship had flourished there. He didn't learn anything about me though, when he asked me a question I evaded it, and he respected that. I was definatly interested in this guy, he had black brown hair and nutmeg colored skin, he was tall, dark, and handsom. "I don't believe I caught your name?" I said, phrasing it as a question.  
  
"I'm called Flirt." He responded with a chuckle.  
  
"Is that a warning?" I asked, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He just grinned, "So Cerinthia, would you like to go find Artemis?"  
  
"Why would I want to go find him?" I asked a little to tersley.  
  
"So I can tease him." He responded, giving me the same peircing look as Artemis.  
  
"I think he's in the lounge entertaining some shameless girls." I responded, smoothly turning away and walking towards the said place. Flirt quickly caught up. We soon saw Artemis sitting on the couch, exhasted, and fending off girls with his glare. "The butterflie courtship getting a little tyrsome?" I asked him with a laugh.  
  
He just sighed, "John!" he said in surprise. "I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
"Neither did I, but my mother gave in last minute, it took a little," he paused glancing at me, "Persuading." He was definatly like Artemis, I'd have to watch my step. Artemis just shook his head and chuckled. Meanwhile I sat on the back of the couch, only just managing to catch myself before I hung on it upside down. Artemis gave me a warning look before continueing his conversation with John, aka Flirt.  
  
"I suspect you've been busy dancing?" Artemis asked with a feral grin. I immediately started listening in.  
  
"Yes, those girls, for some reason they're enraptured with me." He said, his fake modesty forcing me to cough, it was that or giggle. He gave me a grin in response. "I've heard that you and Cerinthia are quite close." He said suggestivly.  
  
"Oh have you." Artemis responded, giving me his vampire smile. "I wonder who could have told you that." He said, clipping his sentence short. I prettended to be suddenly interested in the couches matierial. It seemed to pass, this was going to be fun.  
  
"Yes indeed, in fact it's been going around that you two are quite comfterable together." He said suggestivly. I gave him a sharp look, he better not push his luck, but he gave me a reasuring smile. "This isn't true of course." He added, as if he disagreed with what he was saying.  
  
"What ever game you two are playing, it is going to stop now." Artemis said coldly. His chilling smile left no room for debate.  
  
"Fine Kovs." I reasponded.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"King OF Vampire Smile." I explained.  
  
"You are not," he began, but was cut of by John's laughter.  
  
"Count your blessings, I'm not calling you Archy Kins." I told him with an impish smile.  
  
"You will call me neither." He told me firmly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Kovs." I said with a falsly light voice, my revenge was almost complete.  
  
"I wouldn't push my luck if I where you." John warned, completely serious.  
  
I gave him a glance before turning back to Kovs, "You realize of course that if it REALLY bothers you, you just have to ask me to stop." I told him. That was my rule, all any body had to do was ask, he didn't reaspond. I smiled a triumpant grin, that would clinch the deal. If he's not forced to listen to it, he'll put up with it.  
  
"Just not where it can be heard." He said. John looked surprised, I was really enjoying this.  
  
"Like here you mean." I said.  
  
"Yes." He said stiffly. I just smiled secretivly, if he knew what I was planning. The best about Artemis was that it didn't take much to annoy him. I could drive him crazy and not even feel guilty.  
  
My attention was immediately captured by a group of girls comeing towards us, all of them whispering and giggling. Flirt immediately began to preen. "I can see why you're called Flirt." I commented coldly, he just gave me a dashing smile.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I can't stay in one place to long or THEY find me." He said nodding to the girls, then he headed TOWARDS the girls.  
  
"All of the girls consider him handsom and dashing." Artemis said warningly.  
  
"I can see why," murmured as I followed John's progress with my gaze.  
  
Artemis looked at me sharply, "I don't want you." He began in a you-aren't- allowed-to-date-till-you-are-married voice.  
  
"Excuse me, you better hope you were not about say what I think you were." I told him shortly before walking away. 


	13. chapter 13

A/N: I only had one review! What is wrong with you people! Also, my speel check is broken, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: if you don't have the time to review, don't expect one of these!  
  
Eliza Star: I'm glad that you like Flirt, hehe. He is.intriging. I'm so happy that the sibling thing is working out. I think I might have Artemis and Flirt have a stareing match, giggle. Who shall freeze the other first? Also, Artemis gets a new nick name.  
  
************************************************************************ As I walked away I heard Artemis sigh and mutter something that was probably obscien under his breath. I just happened to run into Root, "So, was that woman you where dancing with pretty enough?" I asked with a grin. He just growled at me, and I think I heard him mutter, "stupid humans." I just smiled as I walked away, 'maybe I should look for Holly.' I though. 'Yeah, I think I will.' The ball would be ending soon, so it shouldn't be too difficult. When I peaked in I saw Holly sorrounded by addoring men, those poor fanfiction writers, Holly would never go for Artemis, she could have anyone she wanted. I headed over and noticed how Holly kept trying to sneek away, so I decided to help her out. "Hey, Holly, could you help me out, I need a pad." I whispered under my breath. Soon the men had all disapated, they probably didn't want to deal with a PMSing teenager.  
  
"Are you serious?" Holly asked in a worried tone.  
  
"No, I just figured you might need a break from the men." I said with a smile.  
  
She sighed and gave me a relieved smile, "Maybe I should have you follow me around and save me when the mob becomes to large."  
  
"You just have to go over by Artemis, that would probably make them go away." She made a face at me and we both laughed. It felt good to laugh with a girl again, even if she is a hundred something.  
  
"What does it feel like to be tall?" I asked as we walked away from the ballroom.  
  
"Different."she laughed. We split up soon after, now that she wasn't surrounded by men, she could continue on her mission.  
  
I decided to sit and watch the final dances, my friends always said I'd be a wallflower. I was soon constantly being asked to dance, a few even cut in. I won't lie and say that I didn't like the attention. I even got a few good partners and did a turn succesfully. Suddenly I was dancing with Mr. Fowl, "You seem to be the bell of the ball," He comented with a grin. I just laughed. "How are you enjoying youself?" he asked.  
  
"I'm having a wonderful time actually." I told him honestly. "I'm afriad poor Kovs, Artemis, is swamped with girls." I said with a laugh.  
  
"Kovs?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"King Of Vampire Smile." I explained.  
  
"I didn't think that Artemis liked nicknames." He commented.  
  
"He doesn't." I said darkly. That was when Flirt asked to cut in. Before I knew it we were twirling around the ballroom and I actualy knew what I was doing. "Did you manage to get away from the brightly painted butterflies?" I asked.  
  
"It took some trying." He responded, his ever present grin still there.  
  
"It must have, especialy when you headed towards them." I commented dryly.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you where jealous." He said with a cocky grin.  
  
Now I was annoyed, "I don't even know you." I retorted sharply.  
  
"That doesn't matter to the other girls." He said with a coy smile.  
  
If he thought that I would fall for THAT, "Excuse me, I've danced a lot, and I think I'd like to rest. I'm sure you'll be able to find another partner." I responded shortly while heading off of the dance floor.  
  
"Would you like some company?" asked Flirt.  
  
"No thank you, I just need a little time to myself." I replied coldly. I bumped into Artemis on the way out and just gave a polite excuse me before I headed into the dinning room. I realize that Artemis had heared our entire conversation, and I didn't care.  
  
I think I heard Artemis warning Flirt off as I left, well, that was fine by me. I was soon assauged when I saw the layout of food on the dinning room table. This was a serve yourself affair, thank God. I grabbed some chicken, veggies, and lots of choclate. Then I chose a seat and ate contentedly. I wasn't as nervous as I had been earlier, thank goodness. I watched the many people chat in their cautous way. Who would want to live like that? I know a friend who's Dad is rich, yet they live middle class, and live off of the money they make. Why didn't they choose that, they'd have their money to fall back on. It aslo helped you appreciat how good you have it when you have to work. I checked the clock and saw that it was eleven, that's it, I'm going to bed. I genraly die after nine, I was going to be a zomby soon. I should probably warn Artemis, shit, here comes a power struggle.  
  
I wandered into the lounge where I saw Artemis and John chatting. "Hey, Artemis." I said, deciding to use his real name this time. As soon as he stopped and looked at me I continued, "I just thought I'd let you know I'm going to bed. Just so you don't go looking for me or anything."  
  
"No you're not." He suddenly said. I gave him an I-am-being-painfully- patient look so he continued. "It is rude to leave a party half way."  
  
"And I care because." I trailed off, waiting for a good answer. John was watching this with amusment, I had forgiven Artemis but not him. So I proceded to ignore him.  
  
"This is your first impression, make it a good one." He responded seriously.  
  
"Though that is a lovely sentiment, I must leave, if I stay any longer my exaustion will cause me to make an even worse impression." I told him tartly. "Besides, it will get me away from Mr. Shamless flirt over here, I doubt you'd dislike that." At that, John's expresion turned sour, and Artemis gave him a superior look. "I'm still waiting for a good reason."  
  
"Just trust me on this." He said.  
  
I gave him a long look, I did trust him, even if he pisses me off, oh alright! "Alright, I'll trust you." I told him, making sure he understood what a big deal for me that was. "I'm going to go read a book."  
  
"NO! If you are at a party you socalize." Artemis said sternly.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear that word come out of your mouth." I told him with a giggle. "Please! Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?" I pleaded, then I began to give him the puppy dog pout.  
  
"If you even TRY to give me the puppy dog pout I'll kill you." He said, and he sounded serious.  
  
"But," I began, making myself sound like I'm about to cry.  
  
"Goats but, birds fly, you do as I say." He said sternly.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked. "You know that's just asking for trouble."  
  
He sighed, "You know what I meant."  
  
"No. I don't believe I do." I said darkly.  
  
"Can't you just behave for one night? I'll, I'll take you shopping again." He pleaded.  
  
"Really?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes." Artemis replied wearily.  
  
I gave him a long look, 'would I feel all right doing this, yes I would.' "Alright, fair enough, but if I start acting scary, you better do something." I was serious, I do stupid things when tired.  
  
He just sighed, then he spotted a group of boys dressed in simple suits. They were engaged in a deep conversation.  
  
"Hey, that's the boys from our school." Flirt said in surprise, lets go and say high." He told us over his shoulder, already halfway there. When he got there I saw the boys greet him like an old friend, and I think I heard a, "Leave some girls for us old chap." And here I was thinking they only said old chap in the movies!  
  
Artemis grabbed my hand and began towing me towards them, it took me a second to realize what he was doing. "Wow! Wait a second, I am tired, and I don't want to deal with a bunch of rich snobs!"  
  
"You dealt with me," he said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I almost went after you with an axe." I told him flatly.  
  
"Come on," he said while secureing my other wrist in his hand, and giving me no opertunity to escape. "Hello, are you all enjoying yourselves?" he asked sounding hospitable. He had let go of my wrists when we reached his friends, and it was all I could do not to rub them.  
  
There was a corus of, "Hello," and, "Drop the act Artemis, we know what your really like." And so on. Someone spoke up and asked, "Artemis, who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Cerinthia." Artemis responded. "Cerinthia this is Robert," he said while pointing to a blond boy, he could have been the classic country bumpkin, all gangly and unsure of himself. "Tom," he said while pointing to a boy with red hair, he had a mass of freckles, and an easy yet honest smile. He was someone you could trust. "And this is Kyle." He said, pointing to a boy with regular brown hair. It was tousled, and his suit in mild disaray, he had slightly pale skin, it was winter, and he looked like he could be a Jock. That is, he could, but it was more likely that he was trying to be a bad boy.  
  
I gave them each a nod and a smile as Artemis named the three boys. "So this is the famous Cerinthia," said Kyle, swaggering a little as he walked forward. It was all I could do not to laugh, as it is I did grin an amused smile.  
  
"Yes, we've heard a lot about you." Said Tom with a friendly smile.  
  
"By the way, watch out for old Flirt here," said Robert while jerking his thumb at John. "He's incoragable."  
  
"I've already been warnned," I said dryly while giving Artemis a look.  
  
All of the boys gave Artemis a hard time, "I always knew you'd be a good big brother Art." Said Kyle while giving Artemis a jostle.  
  
Artemis gave him an annoyed look before saying scathingly, "Why don't you drop the act Kyle, she's already crushing on Flirt over here." He said coldly.  
  
I just looked at him, "That is it, you are not my big brother, I wouldn't even let my big brother act like that. I suggest that you curb your tongue and use a little more tact in the future." I told him, my voice even colder than his had been earlier. This is why I don't like to stay up late, my temperment goes down hill  
  
"Oh Art, I think you pissed her off." Said Robert with a boyish grin.  
  
"She just hasn't had her nap yet." Artemis said scathingly.  
  
"If you hadn't promised clothes, you'd be dead by now." I told him, we were squaring off now.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to hurt me," Said Artemis.  
  
"I may not know how to fight, but don't doubt me in a cat fight." I growled.  
  
One of the boys started to laugh at that, I ignored him. "If you don't start behaving you wont have any promise of clothes." Said Artemis sternly.  
  
"That's it!" I excliamed. I turned towards the boys, my expresion pleasant, "I am very pleased to have met you, and I hope you have a wonderful time here." I said, giving them a genuine smile as I left.  
  
No sooner had I left then I heard someone say, "She's a fiesty one all right."  
  
"Flirt." Growled Artemis, "I'm warning you."  
  
I decided to go to the Library, maybe I could sleep on the couch. Luckily no one was there, so I settled down and was out like a light before I knew it. The next thing I knew was voices in the background and a few chuckles. I opened my eyes and realized that Artemis was looking at me and shaking his head. The boys continued to laugh as I sat up, feeling surprisingly awake. "Oh, Artemis, sorry about my attitude earlier. You are still wrong, and don't you ever do that agian, but it was not the buisness of every one on the room." Artemis just looked at me, clearly shocked. "You see why I wanted so go to sleep early?' I asked seriously.  
  
"You'll mange." He said dismisivley as he stood up. But the nap had restored my patients and I just shook my head. I stood up and began to head out the door.  
  
"You don't need to leave just because we're here." Said Robert.  
  
"Oh no, I'm going in search of caffine." I laughed.  
  
"Oh no, You don't need any caffine." Said Artemis in a worried tone.  
  
"Oh come off it, I'm not that bad."  
  
"Yes you are." He replied.  
  
"Fine, do you have anything else to keep me going?"  
  
"Actualy yes, I have some pills that I used to use to keep me from falling asleep also." He said.  
  
"Sorry hun, no pills for me, I appreciate the offer though." I told him. I try to avoide using medecine unless it's a life or death situation, my friends think I'm nuts, but I have the best immune system out of all of them  
  
So far I was wide-awake, that was a good sign. 


	14. chapter 14

A/N:  
  
Jessica: when you get here, you better read this. Yeah the first chapter sucks, it's my first fanfic. But Cerinthia gets better, and when I'm exhasted and scare and kinda think I'm dreaming I'd react like that, yeah. I hope I don't, but most likely I do. (sigh) I hope you get to this chapter.  
  
Cathubodva: I'm happy I keep you awake, I think. Anyway, review this chapter to!  
  
************************************************************************ I wandered into the lounge, and I saw a mother trying to keep her toddler under control. I sat down on the nearest chair and proceded to watch with enjoyment. Suddenly the mother looked up and saw me grinning, she walked over, the poor thing looked exhasted. "You must be Cerinthia?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and you are?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm Gracy," she said as we shook hands. "I was told by Angeline that I could trust you to watch Tommy over here?" she said, phrasing it as a question.  
  
"I'd love to watch Tommy." I said with a laugh. "You look like you need a break. Would you like me to stay in the lounge, or meet you somewhere at a certain time?"  
  
"I'll just look for you, just as a warning, Tommy is smart for his age, so he might play some tricks that you wouldn't expect." She said seriously.  
  
"All right.' I responded with a smile, "Go and relaxe, he'll be fine."  
  
As she left I went over to Tommy and gave him a big smile. "Hi Tommy, I'm Cerinthia, you've probably already heard, but I'll be watching you until your mom gets back." My friends always laugh at me, but toddlers can understand our language, they just can't speak it. "Is that okay with you?" I asked, if he didn't like it I'd go get his mom. But he gave me a big smile, and I gave him a grin in return. I brought him back to a couch and watched him as he toddled around, he was so cute. All of a sudden I saw him lunge for something. It couldn't be good cause he had sidled up and had tried to hide what he was up to. Before I had time to think I yelled, "NO!" He immediately stopped and looked at me, his surprise evident. Then he reached for it again, I now saw that it was a ladies purse, "NO!" I said while standing up and heading over to him. He tried to grabb it but I scooped him up before he could do anything. I grabbed the purse and out it up somewhere high.  
  
As soon as I put him down he made a break for the door. I was faster than him, so I had no problem following him around. I followed after him with a jog, and he headed to the library. I imediately guessed he was after the books. Toddlers always go for the bright colors. No sooner did he enter the room than I sprinted in and yelled, "NO!" really loud and stern. I scared the poor kid, and he dropped wht looked like a really old book immediately. I saw Artemis and the other geniuses, but I had something else to deal with. As soon as Tommy saw that I was headed over to him he tried to run. Luckily I headed him off, "oh no you don't.' I said while firmly lifting him to my hip. I settled him on my hip as I walked over to the couch, talking to him all the way. "You know, I'm not going to put up with this. It is SO past your bed time, and I am willign to hold you while you scream and kick, I'm used to it." In response to that he began to squirm, I just closed the library door and sat down on the couch. After I had checked that the room, besides books, was toddler proof, I put him down.  
  
"So, your watching Terrible Tommy." Commented Tom sympetheticaly.  
  
"He's not all that bad," I said, trying to keep watching Tommy.  
  
Artemis just watched me, his amusment plain. I turned my back on Tommy for a second and gave Artemis my full attention. "What's so amusing?' I asked.  
  
"You know, you probably shouldn't turn your back on him." Said Artemis with an anticapatory grin.  
  
"I'll handle it," I said, then started to count under my breath, "Three, two, one, NO!" I yelled, turning around immediately. And sure enough, there was Tommy, hand poised near the book. I gave him the evil eye and he backed of, "Thank you." I said primly before turning back.  
  
The boys were just looking at me in shock, "I've dealt with toddlers before." I said simply.  
  
Kyle gave me a slightly amazed look before swaggering over to Tommy, "Good going champ." He said with a brotherly grin. Tommy grinned back and gave him a gurgle.  
  
"Don't encorage him!" I said sharply.  
  
"He's his brother, you got to expect it." Said Robert.  
  
"Really?" I asked, directing it towards Kyle.  
  
He just shrugged, and walked to a chair wich he promtly slumped into. I just shook my head and suddenly yelled, "NO!" to Tommy. He stopped going for that book, but that wouldn't last for long. Who even knew how long he'd listen to my no's?  
  
"How did you get stuck watching him?" asked Flirt, with an amused smile. When he wasn't being an ass he was kind of cute.  
  
"A woman named Gracy asked me to, I said no prob. And here I am," I said simply, not spareing much attention from Tommy.  
  
"That was stupid," commented Kyle.  
  
"Well, considering she obviously couldn't get his BROTHER to watch him, I was the only one left." I said darkly.  
  
"I'm not going to be caught going around with my baby brother." he said stiffly.  
  
"Why, girls like it?" I said simply, and it was true, who could resist a smiling face.  
  
"Unlike Flirt here, my life doesn't revolve around girls." He said shortly.  
  
I started coughing, mommenterily abandoning my truffle. After I had finally gained control of myself I replied, still coughing a little, "That's nice to here." I said honestly. "When a guy OBVIOUSLY goes after a girl, it sometimes turns us off." I said pointedly.  
  
Artemis was really enjoying this, I wasn't falling for Flirt! He was loving this, little did he know that I had just gaven Flirt a little advice. I think Flirt did notice though, but I don't think he was sure of how I had meant it. I looked down and saw Tommy give a big yawn, he was SO cute! "How is he at taking naps?" I asked Kyle.  
  
"Not all that good, he needs his lullabye, or he won't sleep." He said seriously.  
  
"Hmm." I murmured, "I wonder."  
  
The rest of the boys looked at eachother with confusion. "Oh! I'm not interupting you conversation am I?" I asked, I wanted to see what they talked about. I wonder if they're as bad as Foaly.  
  
Artemis just raised an eyebrow, "As I was saying, that new piece of equipment I got isn't working, any ideas?"  
  
"I thought we weren't as smart as you." Chuckled Robert.  
  
"You're not, but you come up with unorthodox ideas that just might work. Stuff I wouldn't think of." He said arrogantly. I let out a sigh and shook my head. Artemis gave me a sharp look before continueing his conversation. I won't repeat it because it made no sense to me so I promtly forgot it.  
  
Right about then Tommy yawned and came over to me, holding his arms open and saying, "Up, Up."  
  
I gave him a big smile and sat him on my lap. He yawned, so I decided to see if carrying him would put him to bed. When I settle a toddler on my hip, and rock my hips when I walk, it's like a cradle. So I carried him around the room, pacing. I watched Tommy begin to trail off, but then he'd jerk himself awake. The whoel time Artemis was giving me a disaproving look.  
  
"He won't sleep till you sing." Said Kyle, giving me an amused look. I don't think he expected me to sing my lullabye.  
  
I gave Tommy a smile and started to sing. I have a high voice, and I tend to sing lullabyes really quitetly, so it sounds like crooning. I had decided to sing Hushabye Mountian, from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, it's my favorite, not TOO high, but comfortable.  
  
"Gentle breeze from Hushabye mountian," I sang softly, my voice flowing around the notes. I have a nice voice, not gorgeos, but clear and firm. "Softly blows on lullabye bay, "It fills the sails of ships that are waiting "Waiting to sail, you worries away." Tommy was beginning to nodd, his head ressting on my shoulder.  
  
"It isn't far to Hushabye mountian "And your boat floats down by the keys, "The winds of night so softly are sighing, "Soon they will fly your worries to sea." Tommy was definatley asleep now. So I walked over to the couch and and layed him down, his head resting in my lap.  
  
"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, "Wave goodbye to cares of the day, "And watch your boat from Hushabye mountian, "Sail far away on lullabye bay." I finished, stroking his hair.  
  
I looked up and realized that all of the boys were staring at me, "I didn't meen to interrupt your conversation," I said quietly, not wishing to wake Tommy.  
  
They gave me a weird look, especialy Kyle, before continueing their conversation. After listening to them talk for a while I decided to contribute, "Have you tried kicking it?" I asked seriously.  
  
"That would break it," he said slowly, as if I was to stupid to understand it.  
  
"Not neccassarily, like with radios, if it keeps fading in and out, you slap it, it starts working again." All of the other genuises were grinning like this was better than the super bowl.  
  
Artemis stared at me incredulously, "I thought you were smarter than that." He said simply.  
  
"And why is what I said stupid, have you ever TRIED it." I asked, really enjoying myself.  
  
"No," he began in an offended tone.  
  
"Then how can you be sure it won't work?" I asked.  
  
He began telling me God only knows what and I was nodding along as if I was kinda getting it, and every once in a while I'd ask him to go back over something, so he wouldn't catch on. When he finished he gave me an I- didn't-expect-her-to-understand-that look. Then I gave him a grin, letting my confusion through and ran my hand over my head making a wooshing sound. That meant, that-was-so-over-my-head. Artemis understood that, and boy was he pissed.  
  
"Anyway, what I was really asking was if you had kicked it BEFORE it had it's problems." I said.  
  
"Why would I kick a conplicated instrument?" he asked, really offended.  
  
"I have no idea, but no one couldn possibly understand you Artemis, you're just too.unique." I said with a grin.  
  
"Uniques a good word to describe him," Said Robert with a smile.  
  
Artemis continued looking at me moodily, "You did kick it, didn't you?!" I asked in surprise. NO one acts like that without a reason.  
  
"Actualy, Juliet did." He said, hianger gone in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Yeah, sure Artemis, what ever you say." I responded, my disbalief plain. 


	15. chapter 15

A/N: I got reviews! Yeah! Okay first of all, unlike most of you seem to think, I DON'T FANTASIZE ABOUT DANCING WITH ARTEMIS!  
  
Artemis: She's in denial. Me: Don't push your luck bubble but.  
  
Also, I'm sorry about ho wlong it took, I'm jugling six classes right now, and it's killing me! Not to mention my chores! AHHH! By the way, my spell check is still broken.  
  
REVIEWAGE:  
  
Ic stupid people in my mirror: Okay, number one, I don't even know if you're reading this, so I'll keep it short. UPDATE!  
  
Jessica: If you want it to come together, it will. By the way, you have given me the most constructive, okay the negativity made it so but anyway, critisism yer. Thank you much. And yes, in this chapter all will be explained. And it is trufully only done so cause you asked. I DON'T DAYDREAM ABOUT DANCING WITH ARTEMIS, EWE! How do you know that this dimention of Ireland has no snow? For all you know it has evil pink bunnies! I'' glad you like my ---- lines, also, I'm surprised that Artemis is in character! Thanks!  
  
Cathobodva: I love Friday too! Yeah! (cough) I babysit someone like Tommy, I call him the cuty from hell. But he's so cute!  
  
Elfin Emerald: Okay I'm updating, and you don't know my full name. So HAH!  
  
Eliza Star: I'm glad you like them squaring off. Very nice to know. I will keep writing, but I am jugleing six classes and chores right now. So it might take a while.  
  
Jess(): I'm glad you like Cerinthia being taught to dance, but I didn't think of it. I can't remmember who did, but I didn't.  
  
Angelgirl10: Thanks for the support on the first chapter, but unfortunatly Jessica was partly right. YOu see, I exagerated it a bit to catch peoples attention, and it worked. Bu tit was all based on truth. As for the reading reviews, that's alright, when I post I realize that people might and will read them. What do you think of Cerithia and Flirt? I want some romance, but not between her and Artemis. It won't become serious because Cerinthia isn't stupid enough to do that when, "They live in two separate worlds!" Artemis matches the book Artemis! Really? I thought that I was changing him too much, I guess I wasn't! YEAH! I can't find my poem journal! This is really bad. Alright, what I can remmember for quotes:  
  
"If only we could stand outside our lives and look at what we do, we might repair so many injuries before they're done." ~Hart's Hope~ Orson Scott Card  
  
"Shoot for the moon, and if you miss it will land among the stars." ~unknown~  
  
"Friends like you never truly grow old! Like fine wines you just become more valuable and precious to those people who happen to have you in their wine cellar of valued friends." ~Billy Palmatier~  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or anyone else related to him! Thank- God! I mean, who's bizzar mind came up with them?!  
  
Artemis: She's in denial. Me: Am not! Artemis: See, another denial! ME: Watch it or I'll make Cerinthia AND Holly fall in love with you. Tey could have some tremendous cat fights! Artemis: I will have my revenge. Me: Dream on. I own Cerinthia and Robert and Tommy and Flirt and Tom and Kyle and Gracy and ARTEMIS! Mwahahaha! Artemis: You don't own me! And stay away from Flirt! Do you hear me! You don't want to.(voice fades into distance) Me: I'm touched, really. He just gets SO annoying.  
  
Did that have enough amusment for you? GOOD! ************************************************************************ Soon Tommy's mother came to pick him up and everyone began to leave. We said our goodbyes to the last guests as the rays of the suns began to slip over the horizon. There kiss turning the clouds pink. As I turned away from the door I gave Artemis a weary look, "I NEVER want to do this again." I said, slowly heading to the stairs, "If you want me, find someone else." I said as I dragged myself up to my room. When I woke up it was seven thirty am, TOMARROW. I cheerfully got up and headed into Artemis' room.  
  
As I walked in I saw Artemis sleeping peacfully, I went over and sat on the edge of his bed, grinning. "Wake up sleepy head, you promised to take me shopping. After what happened two days ago, I'm not going to let you back out of it."  
  
He looked at me, his expression one of I-would-be-amused-if-I-wasn't-so- tired. "You go down and do what ever it is you do in the mornings, I'll take you at ten."  
  
"Promise?" I asked, I was NOT going to let him sleep in.  
  
"I promise." He responded seriously.  
  
"Alright, see you at ten velcro head." I said, his hair was AWFUL, it seriously looked like velcro.  
  
I went down to see the last remmenants of a hurricane being picked up. "Need any help?" I asked Juliet, seeing her tidying up the lounge.  
  
"Sure, could you sweep the Ball room?" she replied, she knew by know that I actualy enjoyed cleaning. That is, I enjoy it when I don't HAVE to clean.  
  
"Okey Dokey," I said while grabbing the broom and heading down. It was pretty bad, the jnk was all over the edgees of the walls. I guess the rich weren't as refined as they thought. As I swept I had an irresistable urge to dance. I looked around to make sure no one was there, then I held my dashing, yet immaginary, partner and began to waltz around the room. Before I knew it I had turned on some jazz tunes and was dancing along as I swept. I wasn't Swing dancing, I was just making it up as I went along. I had gotten half of the room swept, and executed a perfect turn when I heard lauhter behind me. I knew it wasn't Artemis, he didn't ;augh like that, it was.FLIRT!  
  
I turned around to check, and sure enough it was. "I didn't expect to see you up this early." He said with a laugh.  
  
I have this thing where people either work while I'm working or go away. "Are you going to help clean?" I asked tartly.  
  
"Actualy, Butler sent me here to help sweep, and you don't say no to Butler." He answered, and proceded to sweep.  
  
"Hmm." Was my answer. I'm not forgiving when it comes to cute and in other ways perfect guys. My theory is that the perfect guy doesn't exist, there's wonderful guys, but not perfect. If a guy seems really perfect, he must be a rapist, or a cousin or something. My friends call me a pessimist, but I've saved them from many a bad relationship.  
  
We finished sweeping in silence, and started the mopping. "Are you going to remain silent for ever?" asked Flirt.  
  
"Yes, no, posibly." Was my answer.  
  
HE just gave me an odd look. "Why are you suddenly cold, earlier you were flirting like crazy." He said.  
  
"Well, I trust Artemis' opinion, you pised me off, I was tired when I was flirting and my judgement was clouded, and you are too perfect." I said, I am not always know for my tact. I can tiptoe around aroudn something, and say what I want to without actually saying it. Unfortunatly with guys all tact is gone, it's my curse.  
  
"First of all, how did I piss you off? Second of all, you think I'm perfect!" he said with surprise.  
  
I gave him an amused look, "You were cocky, I don't like cocky. And as for the perfect, you're tall, dark, and handsom, dashing, sweet at least I think you are, smart, and easy to talk to."  
  
"And that's bad because?" he asked, completely mistefied.  
  
"Ther is no such thing as the perfect guy, and you are so close that you must be on drugs, or an evil monster from Hell or something." I responded, okay, it was REALLY time to change the subject.  
  
"Wow, you must really think I'm great to consider me being a demond." He said with a grin.  
  
"You would notice that part." I said dissmisively.  
  
That's when Artemis entered the room, "Hello John." He said stiffly. "Hey Cerinthia, ready to for the promised shopping?" he asked, giving John the evil eye.  
  
"Don't worry, she thinks I'm a spawn form Hell or something." John told him with a shrug.  
  
"Why would." Artemis began.  
  
"She says it's because I'm too perfect." He replied.  
  
Artemis gave me a dissaproving look. I started to walk towards Artemis and as I passed Flirt I hissed, "Tact, it's a good thing to learn."  
  
John looked surprised, but Artemis looked pretty happy. "You know, I like John better than Flirt," I said to Artemis, just barly loud enough for John to hear. Artemis turned towards me after we had reached the front door, "You are the Flirt, not him." He said furiously.  
  
I was shocked at his anger, "Why are you so damn angery?" I asked my surprise showing through. My voice did its, don't-be-mad-at-me thing. It got really soft and quiet, and I kind of shrunk a little and backed out of the way. I'm not good with angery people.  
  
"John isn't someone I'd want you to go out with." He said.  
  
"Why, is he really the equivelent of a demond spawn of Hell?" I asked, if he said yes I would believe him.  
  
"No, but he has hurt many a girl." He responded.  
  
"Number one, I am not going out with him, I live in another world! On the off chance I ever get back I am not going to start a relationship." I said, my worry showing momentarily. I was so scared I'd never get back, that's why I've been working so much, to keep myself busy. I shivered a bit, 'Don't cry, you'll be fine, just hold it in.'  
  
Artemis looked at me before gently making me look at him, "Foally has almost had a breakthrough, I didn't want to tell you till we were sure. I have absolute confidence in him, you'll go home." He said, surprisingly he was telling the truth. ************************************************************************  
  
A/N: What do you think of Flirt, I want some romance. It will just be fluffy cause Cerinthia isn't stupid enough to have a erious relationship, "When they live in separate worlds!" (I always wanted to say that) Is she being to weird, not flirty enough, to flirty, not sure how she wants to act? Or does it give you sufficient amusment?  
  
I eagerly await your next review.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: This would have been a new chapter, but I feel I owe you extra for being so patient with me. Warning, this is going to have spiritual stuff, the white light, etc. If you don't like it tough, I believe in it. So keep your big gobs shut. Please enjoy! ************************************************************************  
  
After I climbed into the limo, I gave Artemis a long look. All of the questions I had been holding back, waiting until he trusted me broke through the dam. "Um, Artemis, do you mind if I ask you some personal questions?" I asked nervously.  
  
"You may ask them, I can't say if they will be answered." He replied with an I-am-superiour-and-amused look.  
  
"What happened last year that made you who you are?" I asked quietly, giving him time to react.  
  
He stiffend and seemed to think for a long time, "I guess I could tell you." He said with a deep breath. "You must promise to never repeat this, even John doesn't know what happened." He said seriously.  
  
"A promise might not just be enough, but I guess it's the best I can give." I replied seriously. "I will not betray your trust Artemis." I said firmly, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
He took a deep breath, "After my memories were erased," he began slowly. "I slowly began to regress back into who I had been before. I did many things I am not proud of, and I will not tell you them. All I will tell you is that I had reached the point where I could kill in cold blood and not even flinch. I had lost all emotion, and even Butler was horafied at what I had become.  
  
"The fairies had been watching me, and they were disgusted at my actions. This all happened over two years, Mulch had decided against giving me the disk, for I might remain the same person and murder all of his race." He said quickly while giving me a sudden look. I made sure to keep my face impasive, my horror not showing. "Holly somehow managed to convince the council that I would be a danger to them if I was left this way. They were right, though she doesn't know it. I had begun to retrace my steps to find the fairies, they don't know how lucky they were. It would have been a masacre.  
  
"To make a long story short, before the fairys managed to give my memmories back, I had an 'accident'. I susspect my parents had been forced to arrange it, for I had become truly evil, even Butler turned against me that day. I don't blame them, it was the right thing to do, who knew what I would have done. On my death bed, Holly returned my memmories and I went into regression. I couldn't believe the person I had become, it had made me loose the will to live. But after I died, I had an.interesting experience." He said while giving me a side ways look.  
  
"I saw the white light, I don't know who or what it was, but all I remmember is something saying. Saying is an inadiquate word, it just was. Like when you see a tree, it just is, well it's message just was. It 'said' that I could do so much, and I needed to go back and fix my wrongs. For if I left, the world would go back into a dark age because of my actions. I'm not quite sure about what really happened, it was probably just my consience and a slimmer of my will to live that managed to remain. But what ever it was, I lived. Ever since then I turned myself around and have so far managed to fix my actions to the best of my ability." He finished. He had managed to remain expresionlesss as he was telling this, but for a momment his grief broke through. He was really hurting himself.  
  
"If only we could stand outside our lives and look at what we do, we might repair so many injuries before they're done." I murmured quietly. If LEP hadn't erased his memmory this wouldn't have happened. If his parents had known about the fairies they wouldn't have tried to kill him. If Artemis had truly seen what he was doing, he could have stopped it. This world can be so messed up, sometimes I think that God just upped and took a vacation.  
  
Artemis was looking at me, his expression puzzled, "You don't seem very horrified or disgusted." He said qently, as if not wanting to provoke me into saying what he thought I was thinking.  
  
"Everything you do makes you who you are, the good and bad. You have done bad, but YOU have remmained good. It's not my job to judge, life is complicated enough. I'll let God handle that." I replied, my voice was gentle and quiet and I felt strangly aloof, as if this wasn't really happening. Maybe this was why I went here, I mean, everything has a reason. Even if it's a stupid or bad one, this one had been good.  
  
"Artemis?" I said suddenly. HE turned and looked at me, his expresion controled. "Why do your parents know about Holly and Co.?"  
  
"I was sick of hidding things from my parents. Luckily the LEP wanted me and my family to become allies. I'm not sure why, but it made it so that we could all know about them. It may bring about the reunitence of fairies and humans." He said, his hope showing through.  
  
'He was probably only able to forget about his shame when helping. He was going to have hard life.' I thought as the car wound along the road.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Is that dark enough, serious enough. Do you like this side of Cerinthia, does it add dimention to Artemis?  
  
I eagerly await you reviews. 


	16. chapter 16

A/N:  
  
Angelgirl10: You respect me, thanks. That's a big deal, someone has to earn respect, and I did. YEAH! As for Flirt, I totally argree, why can't he be real! Yeahm I know she shot ihm down before he had a chance to spread his wings. She was just to perfect, creative, smart, silly, mature yet knows when to realax. So I'm making her not good in the social category, boys and meeting new people. YOu noticed that he was showing off for her!? Or was that just a suggestion? Yeah, I am planning on having her and Artemis loosen up in the mall, and her and Flirt when Artemis is doing get her home stuff with foaly. Should I still have Artemis go to Cerinthia's world? Should I have Flirt go also? Heres a quote, "sometimes I think I have a gardien ideot. A little gardien angel that watches over me, only he's an imbecile." I have no idea who did that one. I love your quotes to, they have all found their way into my poetry book.  
  
Jessica: I DON'T DAYDREAM THAT! Though Flirt is another matter. What do you mean nice twist?? Is it or isn't it? Make up your mind. Um, as for the pick things up, I have a twist planned. I'm going to have Artemis go to Cerinthia's world. Should I wait and let Cerinthia and Flirt have a little romance? Should I have Flirt go to her world also? Please tell me. This will pick up pace. I promise, and I don't make promises easily.  
  
Eliza Star: I'm glad you like what I did to Artemis. What do you think of the dieing bit? Honestly, just a good or bad please. OH, school, I've got a few words for them wich haven't been invented yet, and a few others. I'm taking a break form school to write this, I m going to be up so late. AHHHH!!!! I don't mind the inconsistant pen pal, I can be that way too. Your going to like Cerinthia and Flirt in this chapter, hehe.  
  
Cathubodva: What made you think of your name? I wanted Artemis' past to be creepy and horrifying. HE needed something to knock him off of his high horse, and I wasn't going to be gentle. As for my little I won't judge you bit, I really liked that too. (Modest aint I) I always hoped someone would take something I said and keep it forever. I haven't reached that point yet, but maybe someday.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We drove the rest of the way to the mall in an uncomftrable silence. I had meant what I had said, but Artemis apperently didn't believe me. I needed to do something to loosen things up. 'I've got it, oh this will be fun!' I thought exitedly.  
  
"We're there," I heard Butler yell back to us. I immediately climbed out and waited for Artemis.  
  
"I realise that you're having a self pitying momment right now, but could you hurry up!" I yelled to him, jumping up and down while I spoke. I was excited and it was cold.  
  
"I don't have self pitying momments." Said Artemis coldly.  
  
"Sure you don't." I replied while quickly walking into the warm mall. "Ah, warmth." I breathed.  
  
Artemis just gave me his usual superior-yet-amused look. I began walking the halls and headed into the sleesiest store I could find. "Oh, look at this skirt." I said happily, picking up a micro-micro-scary-mini-skirt. I made sure to hide it from Artemis. It was a hideos skirt, but I was going to have some fun with him. After I had gone around and grabbed all of the sleeziest outfits ever, I headed towards the dressing room. I didn't even try them on, I was counting on Artemis to keep me from buying them. I grabbed the lot and headed towards the cashier, "Artemis, I'm ready." I yelled to him.  
  
He headed over grouchily, he was acting like an average teen-ager! Then he saw my clothes, "Don't let her buy ANYTHING." He said to the cashier. He immediately grabbed a hand full of the clothing and threw it under the return rack. "I don't know what you were thinking. How could you even CONSIDER wearing those!?" he ranted, eventualy I blocked him out. "Are you even listening to me!" he hissed darkly.  
  
"Yeah sure." I replied absent mindedly.  
  
"What did I just say?" he asked sharply.  
  
"You really don't know how much fun this is!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What!? Oh." he trailed off, looking sheepish. I had never thougth I'd be able to pull one over on old Artemis.  
  
Artemis had to deal with my laughter for the rest of the trip. At the end I had gotten a deep red dress. I was cotton and was a princess cut (you know, tight at waist flowy skirt?). I also got a few pairs of dress pants, you always need the classic black pants. I got a nice bright green blouse, with a deep green hair clasp. I got a few other things also, including a very flirty dress and a few other things you'd use to impress someone. 'I wonder what Flirt will think of them,' I thought with a slight smile.  
  
"Artemis, you don't mind if I change into one of my new outfits do you?" I asked.  
  
"That's up to you." He replied absent mindedly. He was busy scoffing at the latest computer, he had made one ten times faster.  
  
I went into JC Pennies and asked if they'd mind if I used their changing rooms to change into something I had bought. I had to show them the outfit so they knew I wasn't stealing, but after that they said it was okay. I changed into a silky lavender skirt that went to my knees. It was form fitting and flowed when I walked. I put on some heels, I hate wearing them but they went so well with the skirt. I also had a nice white shirt with purple embroydery. It had sleeves that started to flow at the elbows, a modest triangle neck, and there was so much embroydery that from far away it looked like it was just a panterned material. I also had a nice necklass, silver and purple, it was similar to the green one I had worn at the party. It was lovely, and cheap, as was everything else I bought.  
  
When I walked out I saw that Flirt had joined Artemis. I had already known that was going to happen, why else would I change? "Hey Artemis, what do you think?" I asked, giving him a slow turn.  
  
"Well, it's not immodest." He said, his annoyance apperant.  
  
"Exactly, so you can't do anything about it." I said with a grin.  
  
"I'm a crimminal mastermind, I can do whatever I WANT." He said, making it clear that I shouldn't push my luck. I backed down, and made sure to look non-threatening.  
  
"Hey Flirt, how's everything going?" I asked.  
  
"Fairly well," he answered, acting very nice. He was once again the guy I had been attracted to. "Artemis over here almost 'forgot' to have me driven down here." He continued with a look at Artemis.  
  
"Yeah, he's just being so inhospitable to you, especialy when you're his friend." I replied with a grin. I loved bateing Artemis.  
  
"How about we go get some late lunch." Artemis inserted smoothly. He went ahead, giving us an amused glance as he passed.  
  
Flirt and I couldn't resist a quiet chuckle. Artemis led us to a very fancy looking place, "Um, Artemis, could we not go somewhere with more than one fork?" I asked, letting my aprehension show.  
  
"Very well," he relented with a sigh, "One of these days I'm going to have to take you to a real restarant."  
  
"You mean Mcy D's?" I asked in a peppy voice.  
  
"No, I think he means KFC." Inserted Flirt.  
  
"KFC is not a real resterant!" Artemis said angrily.  
  
"I took him to KFC's once, he's never forgiven me." Whispered Flirt.  
  
"I think KFC's is a very good restarant." I inserted firmly.  
  
"You would," answered Aretems dismisavely as he walked to a slightly less fancy restarant.  
  
"Well, you can go eat fish eggs and frog legs and octupi, but I am going to Mcy D's." I said firmly.  
  
"I am not paying for you to eat that trash." Artemis said firmly.  
  
"Then I'll starve." I told him, picking a balanced stance and crossing my arms.  
  
"Very well," he said as he smoothly walked through the door.  
  
"I want to go to KFC, you want to come?" asked Flirt galantly.  
  
I gave him a long look, 'was I going to accept his food, YES!' I gave him a shy smile before answering, "I'd love to." I'm sorry, even if I won't see him ever again when I go home, he is so cute!  
  
So we walked and chatted about various Artemis horror stories until we went into that heaven of fried chicken. "How much would you like?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea, I've never been here before." I admitted with a shrugg. "Not too much, I don't eat a lot at once."  
  
Flirt gave me a shocked look before going to the counter and ordering I don't know what. When he came back with the food, he handed me a huge container of chicken. "I said small!" I exclamed in surprise. "Oh that smells gooood." I commented suddenly, immediately munching on a leg.  
  
"I figured you might want some to munch as we waited for Artemis to finish eating snails." Flirt commented with a laugh.  
  
I love fried chicken, and here was a full jug of it in its crispiest. I managed to not be a total slob, and didn't stuff the whole thing down my mouth at once. As it was, I only managed to eat a third before stopping. I looked up at Flirt who was polishing off his even BIGGER container of chicken. "My gosh, you're a bottomless pit!" I exclamed with a friendly smile.  
  
"Yup, that's part of the reason Artemis didn't try to convince me to come with him. It would have cost a lot even for him." Flirt commented with a laugh. His hair was slightly dishevled and he had crumbs all around his mouth.  
  
"You have crumbs all over your face." I told him with a laugh. He began to brush them off, eating the bigger crumbs. "You look like racoon." I said with a laugh, and he did. It looked like he was brushing the crumbs off his wiskers.  
  
"What?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"You look like your brushing crumbs off your wiskers or something." I told him, still chuckling.  
  
He gave me an amused look, then stopped and looked at something over my shoulder, "It's Artemis, and he doesn't look happy." He said, he actualy looked kind of worried.  
  
I turned around and grabbed my bucket of chicken, cleaned up and headed over to Artemis. "Hey Artemis, were the snails good?" I asked him with a grin.  
  
He just glowered at me, "Okay, what's wrong?" I snapped.  
  
"I don't see how it's any of your buisness." He replied cooly.  
  
"It's not, but if I have to deal with the after affects I have the right to know what's up." I replied smoothly.  
  
He gave me a glare before suddenly switching moods and giving me an amused smile, "Then you won't have to deal with the after effects." He replied as he walked out of the destested restarant.  
  
"Fine! Whatever floats your boat." I said, I wasn't going to deal with him right now.  
  
Flirt just gave me a weird look, I bet if anyone elset tried that they'd get the staring of there life! I walked past Artemis and into the car, completely ignoring him as I went past.  
  
'It's so quiet in here, I really don't want him to be mad at me. I can't wait till we get home.' I thought. It wasn't till later that I realized I had begun to think of Artemis' home as my own. As soon as the car stopped I got out and went into the lounge, where I was greeted be Foally and a weird machine.  
  
"What's this?" I asked with amusement as I walked around the thing to get a veiw from all sides.  
  
"It's what'll get you back home." Replied Foaly.  
  
I just stopped and stared at him. I didn't want to think of the complications of going home. That was something I had been trying to ignore. ************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I want to know if I should have this story end now, or have Artemis come with me. What do you think? If he comes it will be an accident of course, but it would be a lot of fun. Oh, and my ABC check is still broken, sorry. 


	17. chapter 17

Jessica: I continued the story, you were over ruled by two others. Thank you SO much for your advice, it will help a lot. You will find that Artemis will be himself to other people. I agree, now, that I shouldn't take Flirt. Thanks for the backup. Here comes the pitifull part, could you talk a little about what you do like? I know you like it, cause you keep reading, but I would like to know what you like. Thanks much.  
  
Elfinemerald: Very well, I shall not end my story. You tipped the scale, feel proud! Just so you know, that review SUCKED!  
  
Eliza Star: Alright, I'll take Artemis with me! Jeez! I'm glad I make you happy. (smile) So, she should be near boys, okay! Thank you so much for you review! ************************************************************************ "Um, Foaly, do you mind if I take a shower before I go home?" I asked, I was trying to stall. Besides, I was sweaty and icky and didn't want to go home like that.  
  
"You can if you want to." He replied in a confused voice.  
  
"Thanks." I replied while heading out of the room. I really need to think. I turned he shower on and felt the steam envelop me. 'I'm really going to miss Artemis. I don't want to lose touch with him. But then again I don't belong here, and I don't want to put my family through the pain of never knowing if I was dead or not. At least this way Artemis will know what happened. Maybe there was a way we could keep in touch.No there probably wasn't. Oh well, it wouldn't be good for me to be bouncing between two worlds anyway.' I thought darkly. My decision was finally made when I honestly considered what would happen if I stayed with Artemis. I immediately felt a great loss, and knew I could never do that. Yet, at the same time I knew I would always wonder what would have happened if I had stayed?  
  
After I changed back into my clothes I slowly walked back into the lounge. I looked in and saw Artemis sitting on the couch. He was once again the way I had met him. Cold and unresponsive, but I now knew that he was dealing with a great pain quietly. I was really going to miss him. I knew this was going to be oquard I went over to Artemis, gave him a long look and gave him a big hug. He didn't recole like I had expected, instead he returned it.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you." I whispered to him. HE just gave me a quick squeeze before releasing me.  
  
"I have something for you." He said emotionlessly. Then he pulled out a necklass; it was a simple piece of yarn with a wooden pendant. When I looked at it closely I saw that it was an "A". The wood was carved in such a way that you had to looked closely to see it, I though it was beautiful. Even if it was something you'd probably find in a mall.  
  
I went over to Foaly, and I felt like I was Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. "I'm ready." I said.  
  
"You need to stand over there." He said briskly while pointing to a spot on the rug. "Now, I'm going to press this button and you will be sent back home. I'm not going to go into details because you wouldn't understand it anyway." He sniffed with an injured dignity.  
  
"You mean Root DIDN'T threaten to kill you if you went all technical?" Holly asked with a grin. Foaly just gave her an acid look.  
  
Then Foaly pressed the button and I felt all tingly for a second before I was suddenly in my bed room. I checked the clock and it was 5:56. I immediately got up and dressed in my normal clothes before running down to our kitchen. "Mama!" I yelled.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" she asked really worriedly.  
  
"What day is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's Thursday, Thia, why?" she replied, looking really worried.  
  
"I just had I really realistic dream, that's all." I said nervously, discreetly fingering the pendant.  
  
"Well, don't scare me like that." Mama replied.  
  
"Sorry." I said as I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. The next two days I slipped back into my routine. Though I found myself suddenly turning around and expecting to see Artemis. I hadn't realized how much I'd miss him. Then everything changed on Saturday at 7:00 am.  
  
"Thia!" my mom yelled to me.  
  
"What?" replied drowsily.  
  
"The exchange student is here, Artemis!" she yelled up to me.  
  
Needless to say I leaped out of bed and bolted down the stairs. I fell down the stairs and landed in a heap with my purple eyore pajamas all crumpled. And Artemis Fowl was staring at me from the door. He was his usual cold self, though I did see him smile slightly when I had fallen down the stairs.  
  
"Thia," my mom sighed, "Could you show Artemis his room?"  
  
I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. "Could you have Habby and Annah do it?" I asked. "I need to change."  
  
"Fine, go ask them." She replied. I think I heard her muttering about how I kept getting stranger and stranger.  
  
"ABBY, HANNAH!" I yelled up the stairs.  
  
"What!" they yelled down in unison.  
  
"Could you take Artemis to his room?" I yelled back. Meanwhile Artemis was looking at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" asked Abby as she popped her head around the corned of the stairs.  
  
"I need to change." I replied.  
  
"Fine, but you owe me." Was her reply.  
  
"You know that you don't need me to owe you for me to assist you in any way." Was my response as I led Artemis up the stairs.  
  
Abby just grumbled as she led Artemis to the Attick. 'Why is she leading him to the attick, it isn't finished?' I wondered. I quickly changed into my weekend clothes, enough said, and went up to see Artemis. I was greeted by the sight of our disgusting-so-full-of-stuff-you-can't-walk attick finished into a gorgeous room.  
  
Luckily Abby had already left cause I had to sit down on Artemis' bed. The first thing I did was stare at Artemis, "How's Butler?" I asked.  
  
"Fine, do you happen to have any idea what is going on?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Artemis, lets not go back to that I-hate-you-attitude, please?" I pleaded.  
  
He sighed laborusly and relaxed, "Why did your mom think I was an exchange student?" he asked, more friendly, but he was still kinda stiff.  
  
"I have no idea," I confessed with a sigh. "We didn't expect any exchange student, this room wasn't even finished." I told him wearily. I immediately streched out on the bed. "Hey! How come you get the good bed." I said grumply.  
  
"That is beside the point, I need to fined a way back home." He said, clearly unnunciating each word.  
  
"Well, first of all, what stupid thing did you do that got you stuck here?" I asked.  
  
"After you were sent, Foaly bumped the mackine which focused on me. I was immediately sent here." Was his short and flat reply. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Wow, you can even make the most interesting thing boring." I said with a grin.  
  
"Can we PLEASE focus on the problem right now." He said stiffly, I was soon going to make him explode.  
  
"Sorry." I replied demurly. "Any ideas?" I asked expactantly.  
  
"No." he said after a deep breath.  
  
After I had absorbed the fact that Artemis had no back up plan, I began to fully consider the problem. "Well, we need to get you out of the house before we start chatting. My moms used to me having weird conversations, but not this weird. Also, I doubt she'd be impressed with me being in a boys room, or vise versa." I told him.  
  
He gave me a superior and amused look.  
  
"I did nothing to earn my mom's reaction!" I exclamed defensivly. "Wait a second, why do you have all of your suitcases and clothing?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"No idea, I've also got all the leagal papers that would be required." He said, sounding slightly mistified.  
  
"Someone really likes you." I stated with awe.  
  
"Can we focuss on getting out?" he asked testily.  
  
"Oh, yeah, um, how about I show you around town, that should pass." I told him, while walking down the attick stairs. "Well come on." I said chearfully, "And don't forget your coat."  
  
He grabbed his desiner coat, figures, and followed me down to the kitchen.  
  
I should probably explain my house and family. We have a two tory house. The upper story consists of Abby, Hannah, my parents and my bedrooms, not to mention the upstairs bathroom. The downstairs has the kitchen, library/toy room/computer room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. If you go down some stairs into our cobweb infested basement, you'll see a wood stove and a wall covered in wood piles.  
  
Abby and Hannah are twins, and I often mix them up. As a result I'll start to say Abby and finish with Hannah, thus the Habby and Annah. Abby is 12, and tends to be the peace maker. She has short, thick blond hair, a very triangular face, blue eyes, and is really skinny. Hannah, is thin, has long blond hair that goes to her shoulders, and when she hits puberty will be the bell of the ball. She is a tom boy, and thinks the only use for boyfriends is to get stuff. My mom has long mouse brown hair, plain features, and glasses. My dad insists that she is the most beautiful woman he ever met. She tends to have a short temper, the rule "When mamma ain't happy, ain't nobody happy" applies. My Dad is really sweat. When he was young, though I louthe to admit it, he was cute. Now I'd say he's comfortable. He is someone who you never see without a smile, has undieing patients, and is the safe lap when you are little. I'm not going to bother describing his apperiance because his attitude is how people remmember him. But I will mention how he has beautiful dark brown hair, that has waves, and I play with ALL the time.  
  
************************************************************************ A/N: I hope you like this chapter, it was done all in one hour. My writers block is finally gone! Also, that isn't my family or town or house. It's a mix of my/my friends/my moms/my grandparents/storybooks/and my ideal family and town. I spend so much time day dreaming about it that it's like a real place. 


	18. chapter 18

A/N:  
  
Eliza Star: Alright, yes I always do sweat instead of sweet. My spelling sucks and my spell check is broken! (grumbles inconherantly). I am going into why he had all of his stuff, well towards the end I will tell you. I need some help on a bit that sums up the plot, but I'll have to explain everything that's going to happen. Would you mind? I really need someone to bounce ideas off of. I'm glad you liked that chapter.  
  
Silverlight's Shadow: I love your pen name! That last quote found it's way into my poem book, I really like it. Um.I'm running out of quotes to give you! I manely collect poems! Would you mind if I start giving you poems? "Imperfections help us savor the sweetness of life." ~the 'if life was perfect' comercials~  
  
Elfinemerald: I'm glad you agree that your review sucked, it's nice to be backed up. I'm going to ask, how did you skip what scales? And that review also sucked, could you give m something to chew on? I ask questions at the end of chapters, usualy. Use those, and go into detail. I bet your teachers hate you when you do essays.  
  
************************************************************************ "MOM!" I yelled up the stairs.  
  
"What!" she yelled back shortly.  
  
"I'm showing Artemis around our no-where town." I yelled up the stairs to her.  
  
"Don't forget your coat!" she yelled, "And it's autumn, you HAVE to wear shoes. Also, could you get the mail? The keys are on the counter."  
  
I had been hoping she'd forget about the shoes, but oh well. I went and put on my little Red Riding Hood Cape, and made sure to grab the keys. My Grandma had made the cloak for me. It's a red wool with a deep red silky lining. It goes a little below my knees, and it had snapps I could use to turn it into a parka. As soon as I had changed into it, I grabbed Artemis and headed out the door.  
  
I led him onto the road and decided to take him around the loop. "I'm going to be filling you in on the town as we walk, my Mom will ask questions. And could you at least make an attempt to be civil?" I asked painfully.  
  
Artemis gave me a cold look before talking, "What probably happened is that you were put into the wrong dimension."  
  
That hit me really hard, "You mean that these people really aren't my parents?" I asked worriedly. That was harsh, how could I stand staying somewhere where my parents weren't my parents?  
  
"No, they are similar, but not yours." He replied shortly. Looking around at the mud puddles in disgust.  
  
"So what happened to the girl who's place I took?" I asked nervously.  
  
"She is most likely at my house freaking out at this momment." He replied, seeming to be thinking hard.  
  
"So I threw her out of this dimension when I entered it?" I said to myself.  
  
"Yes, do I have to explain everything to you?" he asked testily before going back into his thought process.  
  
"So, could you have thrown anybody out of this dimention?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, now shut up." He replied angrily.  
  
"No, so that means that all Foaly has to do is send back the two people we replaced and then we will go home." I said hesitantly.  
  
Artemis didn't respond, in fact, he ignored me completely.  
  
"Could you at least agnoledge that my slow thinking process has gotten me to the correct answer!" I exlamed, shocking him out of his revery.  
  
"You are correct, now all we'll have to do is wait for Foaly to fix his machine, and we'll be returned to our proper homes." He said quietly.  
  
By then we had reached the end of the road. It was filled with a lot of picturesque houses with neat lawns and playing children. A lot like my town, just better.  
  
"Thia!" yelled a little girl. She came running up to me and gave me a big hug around the waist.  
  
"Hey Ann-Marie," I said with a smile. I babysat her in my world, I asumed it was the same here. "Ann-Marie, this is Artemis, Artemis Ann-Marie." I said by way of introduction.  
  
Luckily Artemis couldn't scowl at a little girl with ringlet curls. Actualy, he probably could, he was just being nice, but he didn't smile.  
  
"That grouch is the exchange student we are going to have." I wispered to Ann-Marie as I picked her up and carried her over to her mum.  
  
"Hello Thia, I hear you've got your exchange student?" Ann-Maries mom said in way of greeting. She was a nice person, very sweet.  
  
"Yes, Artemis this is Mrs. Hall, and Vice Versa." I said, yet again.  
  
"I hope you have a good time here." Said Mrs. Hall as she shook Artemis' hand.  
  
He just gave her a nod and kept his expresion emotionless. I could tell that he was making her uncomfortable. Though she was making a valient effort to hide it.  
  
"I've got to show Artemis the rest of the town before dinner. Though that shouldn't take too long, I'll probably bump into a few people along the way." I said as an excuse to leave. I was going to have to check "my" scheduale, I might be babysitting or having a test or something.  
  
I put Ann-Marie down and continued walking. After we had gotten a good distance away, I started talking again. "So what's the plan?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to wait." He replied shortly, his anger and frustration plain.  
  
"Alright, that's it, was is your problem?" I asked angrily. "Ever since you got here all you've done is act like a PMSing teenager." I exclamed, earning an annoyed look from Artemis.  
  
"That is none of your buisness." He replied stoicly.  
  
"Fine!" I exclamed, picking up my pace in my anger. "Be that way, I don't care! I didn't do anything, so I'm not going to deal with it." I said, my vision had begun to blur, so I slowed down and took deep breaths.  
  
Artemis was looking at me as if he was a siciatrist and I his patient. I began to get really nervous very fast. What if he was playing a game with my mind, he would find school boring, as well as, I'm sure, "my" family.  
  
"That's the Music Mill." I said, pointing to a huge red house with an attached barn. It had a sighn that said, 'OPEN, Please come in' in big black letters. "That's where my sisters have their music lessons," I said smoothly, "At least, I think they still do." I continued worriedly. This was really eating at me.  
  
We continued our walk in silence, Artemis watching me with interest. I continued to point out little things as we went along. "That's the swimming hole." I said, pointing to a small dam. "Kids often jump of the bridge and hang out there during the summer." I continued.  
  
We walked down some steps and entered a beautiful park, "My park isn't this nice," I said in amazement. Once again driving home the fact that this wasn't my home. Artemis gave me another considering look before wandering through the park. It was lovely, the water fall (made by the dam of course) had a bench near it. The flowers were of all the colors, and here there were no bike trails through their beds. Th gaziboe was surrounded by a ton of wild flowers. Everthing was so beautiful, it was like we had jumped into a painting. I just walked about in awe.  
  
After we left the park I began to wonder if Artemis hadn't planned to come here. (A/N: I got that idea from Eliza Star, lets give her a round of applause.) If so, what would he gain? I doubt that I would ever rigure out his motives for ANYTHING, so this was just going to make me paraniod. Artemis was looking at me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking about, needless to say I didn't like that. Finally, to divert his attention, I asked, "What are we going to do if the real exchange student comes?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Let me worry about that." He said smoothly, as if he didn't want me to know what he was planning to do.  
  
I honestly considered dropping the subject, at least to wait until he wasn't so grumpy. In the end I decided to take that course. As we neared the post office, a little square building with a red door, I steered a reluctant Artemis towards it.  
  
"Come on, Mama asked me to get the mail!" I exclamed as I practicaly dragged him to the doors. "Fine, stay out here and freeze, see how much I care," I said exasperated, leaving him at the door.  
  
"Hey Thia!" said Mrs. Burnady, the mail lady.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Burnady," I replied. "Did we get anything good?"  
  
"Well, you got one package, It's kind of big. Are you sure you'll be able to carry it home?" she asked as she brought a medium sized box over the counter.  
  
"I think I'll be able to manage, it's not to far." I commented. I had already gotten my mail and was giving it a once over. I threw out a bunch of junk mail, but a certain letter caught my eye. I grabbed the box and settled it on my hip, much like when I had carried Tommy.  
  
"Hey, Artemis, look at this." I said, handing him a letter.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, holding it delicatly.  
  
"Well, open it," I responded, I would have, but my arms were full.  
  
He did and immediately began to read it out loud, "I am sorry to imform you that due to cercomestances we can't control, you're Irish exchange student couldn't come to America." He read quietly.  
  
"Well wouldn't you know, someone really does like you." I teased.  
  
He just gave me a cold look, "This is an odd coincedence," he mussed silently.  
  
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, could you rip it up and throw it away over there?" I requested while pointing to a trash can.  
  
Artemis grumbled something in Irish, but did as I had asked.  
  
I didn't ask what he had said, I just chuckled at him quietly. Artemis, needless to say, wasn't impressed by my attitude, this was going to be a long wait. ************************************************************************ A/N: I hope you liked it, do you like the twist? Is it believable? I hope you say yes. Does this make you want to keep reading? Why? Oh, and remmember to give a GOOD review (cough) Elfinemerald (cough).  
  
I eagerly await your next review. 


	19. chapter 19

A/N: My A/N is now at the end of the chapter, just thought I should let you know.  
  
Also, I am having it so that Artemis showed up the day that I showed up. When I was woken by my mom, I had first shown up at that dimension. Sorry. ************************************************************************  
  
We slowly walked back to my house, neither saying much. I knew something was wrong, but to tell the truth, I was a little afriad of Artemis. I didn't want to get on his bad side. Part of what was bothering Artemis was probably the fact that he couldn't do anything. He had to trust someone who didn't trust him, or he it. That was all well and good, but he was making me jumpy.  
  
When I'm around someone who's angry I tend to tiptoe around them, less confrontation that way. In order to tiptoe around people you have to second guess them, that meant that my adrenaline was rushing, and I was jumping at any little sound. Finally, after someone yelled to their brother really loud, Artemis said something.  
  
"Why are so jumpy?" he asked coldly.  
  
"You're making me nervous," was my reply.  
  
He didn't have anything to say to that, I bet he knew why he was making me nervous. That was when someone yelled out, "Hey, Thia,"  
  
"Hi," was my puzzled reply, I didn't even know this girl.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you!" she yelled while running across the street to me.  
  
When she got closer I realized who she was, " Cat? Oh, my gosh, I didn't recognize you at first." I said with a laugh, giving her a hug.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, suddenly stepping back. I'll take this moment to explain something, the Cat I know has brown hair, is pretty but not gorgeous, and a sweet innocent person. This girl had Cat's face, but had blond hair, and dressed like a prep. My Cat abhorred preps, and we always met with a hug.  
  
"Not really, I didn't get enough sleep, and I'm having trouble focussing on anything." I answered, trying to look serious.  
  
"Oh, bummer, I guess you wouldn't want to go hang out tonight." She said, the familiar pout looking odd on this girls face.  
  
"I probably wouldn't be able to anyway, you know the exchange student?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied, obviously having no idea where this was going.  
  
"Well, he's him." I told her.  
  
"He looks like my granpa, all serious and like he has a stick up his ass." She said, looking him up and down.  
  
"If you have to insult, could you please be original?" I asked condesendingly.  
  
Cat gave me a weird look, "like what?"  
  
"Oh, something like, he looks like a corps that has just rissen after having to spend a day in a conference about the different aspects about girls. Though you'd probably use something better than that though."  
  
"Uh huh, maybe I should talk to you when you're feeling better." She said, her voice sounding like she was handling a fragile vace.  
  
"I think you're right, I'm already scaring myself." Was my reply; that seemed to work with her, for she looked releaved when she walked away.  
  
"Who was that?" Artemis asked.  
  
"She was a stranger in Cat's body," I told him bitterly.  
  
He just gave me a weird look. "Why do I make you nervous so easily?" he asked, honestly wanting to know.  
  
"Because your emotions are so intense. When you're angry it's like you're screaming, 'I'm about ready to explode, you better watch out.'" I told him.  
  
"Most people don't notice it," he responded, his voice still a monotone.  
  
"That's hard to believe," was my stiff reply.  
  
"Hmm," was all he said. I just took a deep breath, and kept thinking, patients is a virtue. It worked, I didn't kill him. By then we had reached 'My' house, and entered it in silence. "Well, would you like a tour of the house, or would you like to settle in?" I asked, for all the world as if he were an exchange student.  
  
"I'll unpack," he said, playing along. Then we went our separate ways, me to my room, him to his.  
  
As soon I had entered my room, I fully realized what it looked like. Earlier, it had seemed exactly the same, but under closer inspection it was nothing alike. My room had deep rich colors in it, like this one. I had painted it myself, with the assistance of my friend Cat. This room was darker, the colors were used in such a way that they were foreboding. I couldn't really explain it, but this was a place of night-mares. My bed had a black coverlet, with red streeks. I kind of liked that, but I like I like to have ALL kinds of colors present. I tend to switch my interests around so much that I need to have a pretty basic room. This was nothing like that, I'm sure it worked for her, but not for me.  
  
I was beginning to bend under the stress of this room, I sat down by the door, and considered what to do. I couldn't change things too much until I was sure that the girl wouldn't came back, or that I wouldn't leave. That left me feeling cold and alone, but I soon shook the feeling off. I would wait for two weeks, if nothing had happened by then, I would try to carve a nich for myself. In the meantime, I needed to learn about this girl.  
  
I searched her dresser and saw that the dark clothes I was wearing now, were one of many. Where were the bright colors, dark colors are needed, but not JUST dark colors! I searched her desk next, it had some letters that I immediately began to read. Apperently Cat, Shirly, and Merla were her friends too. Though it seemed that all exept for Shirly were largly different than my friends. She also had a boyfriend named jack, nick-name Merlon, a dog that died two weeks ago, and two friend I didn't know. They were both guys, one was called Bryan the other was Charly. I was in for some major trouble. From looking through her stuff she seemed a lot like me at the core, but unlike me, she had an identifacation. You know how people can say they are a Goth, or a Prep, or What ever. Well, she was a Beatnic, those people who wear only black and drink coffy a lot, and listen to poetry. I had nothing against that, I had always wanted to dress up as a beatnick, but all of my back pants would get white or yellow paint on the, same with my shirts. The problem was that, I liked to try on many different styles, never wearing the same one twice. I couldn't do that if I was to pretend I was her.  
  
I just sat down, this time truly overwellmed by it all. That was when Artemis entered the room, "I had never thought you would have a room like this." He commented pleasantly, his anger gone like a bad memmory.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? And this isn't my room, or my house, or my family, or anything else related to me." I said, my anger, annoyance, and fear leacking through.  
  
He just left the room, I remmained there, thinking things over. I didn't move until long into the night. ************************************************************************ A/N: Here's reviewage!  
  
Silverlight's Shadow: Alright, a quote, I don't know if I've told you this one but, "Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten. ~G.K. Chesterton~ You stole my line, "I eagelry await your next chapter/review," is MY line! But I;m glad you like it. I am going to ignore the eyetwitch and say that I am glad you liked the alternate dimension bit. I need some ideas here, I am completely making up this town and people, help me!  
  
Shonen Terrorist: Yes, you get your name in the Authors note now. I lead up to my characters, I have a plot line? Why wasn't I told about this?! To tell the truth, I have been improvising, but I'm getting better at planning ahead. You see that little red line that keeps going down? That's my stress level!  
  
Selena(): I'm glad you think it's amazing and like Artemis' personality. I would appreciat it if you would gove me somemore meat in your review. I need something to build off of. Thank you much.  
  
Xsamtz: Okay, that's a random pen name, but whatever floats your boat. I'm glad you like my story. What do you like about it? I need some meat!  
  
Eliza Star: Yeah! I have an idea bouncer! You and everyone else seems to like my alternate universe thing, I am so happy. Okay, I am planning to have Holly and Co. have deliberatly sent Artemis into Cerinthia's world. The fact that they got sent into the wrong world is a mistake. I want to have the fairies doing something while Artemis is gone wich explains the set up. What should it be? It needs to be something that won't lead to a whole new plot. I want his to end when they are taken back to Artemis' world, then Cerinthia will go to her world. I wan tot have Artemis realize what happened, along with Cerinthia, and it needs to be something justified, at least something we can understand why they think it's justified. PLEASE HELP ME! Many thanks.  
  
Angelgirl10: Okay, my typing and spelling suck, and (cough) I do read over it. Exept for the last chapter, that one it was either post then and not spell check, or wait till the next three days. Sorry. I am making an effort. I can't have Flirt and Co. come or the plot will be screwed up. If you want to here the plot read my reply to Eliza Star. It doesn't have anythign personal. I am going to give you a poem, I have run out of quotes.  
  
For an Autograph  
  
Though old the thought and oft exprest, 'T is his at last who says it best,--- I'll try my fortune with the rest.  
  
Life is a leaf of paper white Whereon each one of us may write His word or two, and then comes night.  
  
"Lo, time and space enough," we cry, "To write an epic," so we try Our nibs upon the edge and die.  
  
Muse not which way the pen to hold, Luck hates the slow and loves the bold, Soon comes the darkness and the cold.  
  
Greatly begin! Though thou have time But for a line, be that sublime--- Not failure, but low aim is crime.  
  
AH, with what lofty hopes we came! But we forget it, dream of fame, And scrawl, as I do here, a name.  
  
~James Russel Lowel~  
  
Midnight Moonbeam: I'm glad you read and liked. Now please give me a REAL review. Something with stuff for me to build off of. I'm glad yo ulike Clue, for right now I hate it! 


	20. chapter 20

Disclamer: I own Cerinthia, her town, her friends, and everything but Artemis and Co. In fact,in this chapter I own everything BUT Artemis. YEAH!  
  
Here's the story:  
  
The next day was, of course, Sunday. I awoke at 7:30, and found by "my" mom's reaction that my double didn't normally do that. Artemis awoke at ten, a more reasonable hour. That is when this chapter begins.  
  
"Hey Artemis, want some tea?" I asked, quite willing to forgive him for yesterday's attitude.  
  
"Yes, earl grey," he said, for all the world as if I was his maid. Unfortunatley I was used to it, I was always taking care of my sisters. I loved them and all, but they hadn't realized yet that when you put something down it doesn't magically pick itself back up. The sad part about this is that they are twelve. They aren't too bad though, if you point it out they fix it, so I guess I'm lucky.  
  
So I chose to let his less than desirable attitude pass, and made us both some tea. "Thank all that is good that these people have tea," I murmured over my steaming cup of cinnamin apple spice.  
  
"Unfortunatly their house keeping skills are less than admirable," he commented with a slight sneer. Actualy, it wasn't so much a sneer as an alloofness of it all.  
  
"I'm planning on spending the day cleaning," I told him with a sigh, "I can't live in this squalor. My house isn't the fanciest, though it is being fixed up in to a VERY nice place, but it is clean."  
  
"Good, I couldn't stand living in this filth either," he commented, again as if I was a maid.  
  
I wasn't going to deal with him today, "Well, I hope you enjoy your tea," I told him shortly before going into the living room. I immediately turned on the radio to oldies. It may not be the newest music, but all of it is HAPPY MUSIC!  
  
I began by clearing away all of the junk, newspapers, homework, things like that. Then I vaccumed the rug. After that I swept and scrubbed the floor, cleaned the tables, and got rid of the cobwebs. It wasn't so much a haunted house as a squat.  
  
Then I moved into the kitchen, Artemis immediately moving into the now immaculate, if a little shabby, living room. I then cleaned a few days worth of dishes, like us they didn't have a dish-washer. Then I wiped the counters, swept, mopped and polished the floor. After which I got rid of the cobwebs, AGAIN, and sorted through the various papers and clutter. The kitchen looked a lot more decent after that.  
  
I immediately moved into the computer/library/toy room. That was frightening, but through the same process as I had used before I managed to get through it. By that said same process I cleaned every room in the house, excepting bed rooms.  
  
This may sound like I did it in an imposably short amount of time, but I worked till 6 o'clock PM, a good solid 12 hours. As soon as I entered the living room I saw Abby and Hannah sitting around and watching TV, around them was the filth that they had spread.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!" I said in disbelief.  
  
"Watching TV," answered Hannah as if I was stupid.  
  
"What about the filth that you brought in with you," I asked with barely controlled rage.  
  
"We weren't done with it yet," said Abby.  
  
"I don't care, more than half of this stuff you're not using," I told them, my voice rising in pitch.  
  
"MAMA! Thia's yelling at us again!" Abby yelled up the stairs.  
  
"THIA! Leave your sisters alone!" she yelled back down at me.  
  
"But I spent two hours cleaning the living room and they immediately destroyed it!" I yelled up to her.  
  
"Just clean it up yourself, I don't want to deal with them today," she told me tiredly.  
  
I looked at her in shock, Abby and Hannah looked back smugly. "Fine," I retorted angrily as I walked around the living room, cleaning everything up.  
  
After I had finished cleaning I stormed into the kitchen, where I was greeted by another dissaster. I cleaned it up, and decided that if this happened again I was going to have to enlist the assistance of Artemis. Or, to be more specific, Artemis' stare.  
  
"Thia, I have to go to a meeting, could you make dinner?" "my" mom asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, what were you thinking of?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, something simple and fast."  
  
I gave her a nod and proceded to make spaghety and meatballs. When it was almost finished I gave a call to Abby and Hannah, "Abby, Hannah, set the table."  
  
"You set the table," they called back, "You're the one that wants a sit down dinner."  
  
If I had been in the mood for a cat fight, they'd be dead by now, unfortunatly I was tired. I didn't want them eating in the living room either; I didn't trust them to keep from staining the carpet. So I set the table and served everything, "Dinner time!" I yelled up the stairs to Artemis, and Abby and Hannah.  
  
"Can't we just have a TV dinner?" complained Abby.  
  
"No," I replied shortly. For some reason they listened to me that time.  
  
Artemis came down and wordlessly ate dinner. Right then I was thankfull that I hadn't had a TV dinner, who knew how Artemis would have reacted. He left right afterwards, not even noticing the clean house. I had a feeling that this was the first of many bad days.  
  
"Who's turn is it to do dishes?" I asked.  
  
"You always do the dishes," Hannah said, confused.  
  
"Well, I cleaned the house, so it's only fair that you do the dishes," I responded.  
  
"But you always clean the house," they said in unison.  
  
"Well, I've been getting tired of the way I do everything, and clean up after you so," I began but Hannah cut me off.  
  
"Nah uh, I clean up after myself! You just don't give me time to stop using my stuff!" she exclaimed angrily.  
  
I hadn't been here long enough to know how everything works, or what was truth, so I decided to hold off on the I-am-going-to-kill-you. So I finished the dishes, and went up stairs to check if my double had done all of her homework. Luckily she had, for I don't know what I would have done other wise. At eight I recleaned the house, took a shower and went to bed. Before I went to sleep I made sure to check the alarm, and make sure it was set for five thirty in the morning. It was, and nine thirty saw the empholds of sleep closing around me.  
  
The next day I awoke to the most abnoxious alarm you could ever have. I hurredly got dressed, I didn't have to worry about picking out an outfit, it was all black. As soon as I had brushed my teeth, hair, etc. I ran into Abby and Hannah's rooms and woke them up. They got up with much groneing, but it only took fifteen minutes before they were awake and ready. That was when I realized that Artemis wasn't up yet, this was going to be HELL!  
  
I cautiously crept up the stairs to Artemis' room, and upon seeing that he was asleep, gained some confidence. I quickly walked over to his bed and whispered, "Artemis, you need to get up." He just rooled over, as if he hadn't heard me. I started to shake him gently, "Come on Artemis, you HAVE to get up." I was greeted by another grone, "ARTEMIS! Get up this instant!" I yelled, shoving him off the bed. Artemis awoke to the sight of an angry me standing over him, and the hard floor against his back.  
  
"What," he asked coldly, all emotion gone from his voice. I immediately knew that I should be scared.  
  
"It's almost six and Abby and Hannah said that the bus comes around six twenty," I told him. So maybe I exagerated a little, but can you blame me?  
  
"Explain," he said darkly, narowing his eyes as if he was about ready to pounce on his prey.  
  
"School, bus, Monday, any of these ring a bell?" I asked moccingly.  
  
He immediately jumped up, shoved me down the stairs and out the door, and started to do something violent, I assumed it was get dressed. "OH! And I wouldn't suggest you wear your suit, it might not get many good reactions!" I yelled up to him. He responded with a growl, very un-Artemis like.  
  
He was ready at six twenty, exactly, and wearing his suit. "Alright, we should probably get you a backpack," I began calmly, while searching in a closet. "Ah, here we are, one of 'my' other backpacks," I said, whilst handing him a bedragled old thing. I was wearing a new and perfect backpack, and loving every moment.  
  
At that moment I heard the bus, "BUS!" I screamed. I immediately grabbed Artemis and we all, me dragging Artemis of course, made a dash for the bus. Luckily we made it, and the day started out fine.  
  
"Hey Thia, sit here," I was greeted with by a brunett who's hair was so dark it was almost black. She was skiny, and was the classic beauty. She was like a barby doll, I guess that Shirly looks the same here.  
  
"Hey Shirly," was my greeting. I took the seat across from her and gestured to Artemis, "This is the exchange student, his names Artemis." I told her, watching carefully to see if I had said anything wrong.  
  
She gave him a flirty smile, poor Artemis, he was going to have to deal with the ultimate flirt. In that aspect Shirly hadn't changed a bit. We spent the rest of the ride with Shirly trying to get Artemis to say something, Artemis trying not to kill her, and me trying not to burst into laughter.  
  
When we finally arrived at the school, "Shirly leave the poor guy alone," I said with a laugh. She gave me a pout, and then we stepped off of the bus in misdts of our gales of laughter.  
  
When I saw the school it was all I could do not to stop laughing immediately, this wasn't the school I remmembered. Mine was old, and a little shabby, much like my town. Yet it had been nice, real wood floors, huge windows, everyone was nice to eachother. This was HUGE and not nearly as pretty, this was going to be hell. I walked into the school, and thanked god that my double had a schedual and her locker and combination in her back pack.  
  
"I'll see you later, I've just got to get Artemis settled," I told Shirly before heading to the principals office.  
  
When I entered I was greeted with a, "What now, you couldn't have gotten into trouble this early," from a very weary principal.  
  
"No, actually," I said politely, I have no problems with the principal at my school. We aren't friends, but I'm not a trouble maker. I am pinned as the good girl, who always keeps her temper, and you can always talk to. Little does my school know of my darker side. "Aremis, the exchange student, needs to be settled in, etcetera, etcetera." I told him with a smile. Best to get on his good side, I didn't know what my double's done.  
  
"Oh, of course, you'll start in Mrs. Peabodies room, top floor," he told Artemis. "Here's your schedual and map, and anything else you should need. I'm sure the students would be willing to help you if you need anything." Artemis responded with his usual stare, the principal seamed releaved when we left.  
  
"Can I photo coppy your map?" I asked Artemis as soon as we were out of hearing range.  
  
He silently handed to me, and I ran into the library and did a quick copy. "Thank you," I said, handing it back to him. "I have life science in first period with Mr. Dolette," I murmered to myself. "He's on the top floor, room 5. I should be able to handle that," I muttered while walking up the stairs with Artemis. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had two minutes till class, I didn't think it would be advisory for me to show up late when my double obviously isn't liked. "Oh, shit," I breathed before I bounded up the stairs. Artemis gave me an amused glace as he continued to amble.  
  
I was lucky and managed to get into class just as the bell rang. The teacher looked shocked, part of that was probably due to the fact that I was sprinting TO class. The rest of the day continued on that tone, I did algebra, art, science, and english. When I got home I practicaly collapsed. I was looking forward to a long bit of quiet. It wasn't to be, Abby and Hannah immediately turned on the TV and started to do their homework that way. I can't work with any distractions, all I can have is clasical music. In fact, I need classical music or I can't concentrate, go figure.  
  
I headed to my room to work, but I was greeted by the discomfort I had now come to consider as a part of that room. The only other place I could think of was Artemis' room, if I hadn't been so weary I probably would have sucked it up and dealt with the horror of "my" room. Oh well.  
  
"Artemis?" I said after I knocked on his door.  
  
"Yes," he answered, opening the door as if he was the polite host.  
  
"You mind if I work in your room?" I asked hesitantly. When I saw that he was likely to say no I added sowerfully, "That's alright, I can understand how you'd want you privacy." I accented my disapiontment and made myself look degected, but as if I was trying not to show it. When I turned away to go I made myself stoop for a second before giving myself a shake and standing tall and proud.  
  
It worked, "Alright, just don't touch anything," he replied in an I-can't- believe-I'm-doing-this tone.  
  
"Thanks," I said, letting my relief show. I headed towards the bed and sat indian style on it's edge. I gradually worked my way through science, english, and I relished art. Then I had to do ALGEBRA, after doing the same problem three times I finally asked, "Artemis?"  
  
"Yes," he replied flatly.  
  
"Could you help me with some Algebra, I am lost, but considering you're a genius and know EVERYTHING." I trailed off, giving him the puppy eyes. (What's so good about my puppy eyes is that they aren't obvious, just a little sad and hopefull.)  
  
"All right," he said resinedly. "What don't you get?"  
  
"Anything," I replied simply, "I don't understand how you're supposed to 'work backwards.' They have a really weird way we're supposed to do it. I don't get it."  
  
"Hmm," was all he said. I gave him the book and he scanned the lesson, giving it a few disgusted looks along the way. "Well, how would you do it?" he asked.  
  
"I'd work backwards, literally. I wouldn't use a stupid algebra equation." I told Artemis, my disgust showing.  
  
He chuckled, then proceded to tell me that, that would work, but I needed the algebra equation to figure out more complicated problems ahead. He explained it to me, and after a few tries I got it. (I'm not going into that conversation for I don't really remmember it. I do remmember what you're supposed to do, but I have a feeling that, that would bore you.) I had finished all of my homework, but hung around to have some company.  
  
Artemis was still working diligently long after I had finished my homework. "You can't still be working on home-work!" I exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"No, I finished it in class. You have no idea how boring it is when you already know everything they are talking about," he told me in an amused tone.  
  
"Then what are you working on?" I asked, peaking over on his paper, it looked like a bunch of squiggles to me.  
  
"I'm working on a theory to explain everything that has happened so far," he said absent mindedly, already emersed in his work.  
  
I looked over his should again, "It lookes like a bunch of squiggles to me," I commented with a shrugg. In response Artemis gave me the coldest look I had ever received. "Fine," I said standing up and walking towards my bag, "I need to clean anyway, just stop glaring at me," I added, backing away and forming my fingers into a cross. He just ignored me, but I saw his mouth twitch a little, like he was trying not to smile.  
  
When I got down stairs I saw that the house was once again a mess, but not as bad as yesterday. I proceded to tidy, and it was soon presentable once again. It was five o'clock, so I thought I should make dinner. I chose to make chicken pot pie, it was easy. Besides, I already had all of the ingredience. As I worked I realized I hadn't seen my double's Dad. 'I wonder why, had there been a divorse? I couldn't see that happening, my parents loved eachother so much that would have killed them. That is, assuming it was the same here. Oh well, maybe I'll have to get Artemis to cleverly slip I a question or two.'  
  
Ten minutes till dinner was ready I call Abby and Hannah, "Abby, Hannah, set the table please." This time they came out with no protests and it was all set in less than five minutes. Go figure.  
  
As soon as I pulled dinner out of the oven my double's Mom walked thorugh the front door. She looked exhasted, and as if she had been crying. Even though I knew she wasn't really my mom, I couldn't help but FEEL like she was. So I quietly went into the living room and asked Abby and Hannah to help me cheer her up.  
  
"Mama!" we all yelled, and gave her a big hug, almost sending her to the floor. She laughed and gave us a big hug in return, she looked a lot happier after that. She went in to the kitchen and looked surprised to see dinner on the table, she looked a little guilty too.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I REALLY was in the mood to cook. Then I started to get a hankerin for chicken pot pie, and I just HAD to make it." I said, whilst giving her a hug. She looked slightly relieved, and a lot happier after that. She did look a little suspisiouss though, "I was thinking of making some prettzles, but there was no thick salt for them." I added to sooth her fears.  
  
It seemed to work. I made sure not to mention my doubles father, I didn't know if it was a touchy subject. I called Artemis down, and we all had a good meal. Artemis was even down right amiable.  
  
After dinner, while I started to wash the dishes I found out a little more about my double's mom.  
  
"Alright Thia, I'm ready to help you with your algebra homework now." She said, looking up at me expectantly.  
  
"Oh, Artemis helped me with it, and I actually understood it," I told her unaware of what I had just done.  
  
"Oh, alright then, I'm glad you understood it," she commented simply. I would have thought she was all right if I hadn't seen her reflection in a bowl I was drying. She looked so sad, she probably was working all the time and this was the only time when she felt like she was pulling her weight. If she was anything like my Mom she was probably beating herself up about how she wasn't there for her family.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me study though. I have a science test soon and I need to cram." I lied, hopeing it would sooth her. It did, and it wouldn't hurt me too know this stuff. I spent until nine studying, basically trying to learn stuff I wasn't learning until a later semester in my world. It helped her, and I wasn't going to mess up my doubles life.  
  
I fell to sleep with a smile, for I had begun to trick myself into believing that this was home. The ruse wouldn't last the night, but it would show me how much I needed to see my family. ************************************************************************ A/N: I am making up every single bit of this, so could you please help me make up the town and friends? I'm having such a serious case of writers block that it's scary. I want it to be light and friendly on the surface, but mildly disturbing underneath. How was this? Did you like my portrayle of the family, of Artemis, of how Cerinthia was dealing with it?  
  
Jessica: I'm glad that you like it, and I am so happy that I finaly got a good review! I need ideas, PLEASE help me! I don't care HOW stupid they are!  
  
Shonen Terrorist: I know you told me, I was just complaning, I do that sometimes. Cerinthia's like you? COOL! I really need some ideas, I don't care if they are stupid. They might start my brain a thinking, so PLEASE help me!  
  
Silverlight's Shadow: Of course I forgive you! (gives motherly smile and pats head) Immetation is the highest form of flattery. Quotes, hmm, "Smile at every one you see, for it may be the only sunshine they see all day." -Mrs. Skelton-  
  
Eliza Star: Thanks for the "what makes him tick" idea, I'm definatly going to use that. What kind of evil machine should he have discovered? Hmm, how about he might have found a way to take people from alternate realities and that's how Cerinthia got at his house. He just didn't want to tell her. Foally found a way to send people to, but not take people from, alternate realities. How's that?  
  
Angelgirl10: I didn't realy get that last poem, a little over my head. Could you give me your interpretation? I really need some ideas on the story, stupid or good it might give me some ideas! Here's a for fun poem:  
  
The Land of Happy Have you been to the land of Happy, Where everyone's happy all day, Where they joke and they sing Of the happiest things, And everyone's jolly and gay? There's no one unhappy in happy, There's laughter and smiles galore. I've been to the land of Happy--- What a bore!  
  
~Shel Silverstien~  
  
Xsamtx: Well, I guess, you aren't good at dissecting a story, oh well. But it's always nice to have a reader who just likes your story! Not joking, completely serious. As I have stated above, I need some ideas, could you please help me? Stupid or good, it might give me ideas! 


	21. chapter 21

A/N: I completely forgot ALL of the names (except cat) that I made up. That's what happens when I make up without considering. Could someone write the names on their review so I can be lazy and not look it up? ************************************************************************ The next day I awoke with a smile, and a conviction that the last month had all been a dream. Even as awarness began to tickle my mind, I tried to remain asleep. Some part of me knew that as soon as I woke up my dreams would be gone. In the end I was wrenched awake by the alarm, my dreams shattering like slivers of brightly colored glass all around me.  
  
The day began much the same as yesterday, but it was of little importance. What mattered was what happened after school.  
  
"Thia, would you like to hang out at the Lilac Mall," asked Cat.  
  
"Um," I began, planning on saying no, but Artemis soon intersepted me.  
  
"Actually, I'd like to go," he intergected, actually sounding like he meant it.  
  
"Well, then, that settles it," I replied with a fake smile, I didn't want to have anything to do with this.  
  
"Alright then, where should we meet?" Cat asked, oblivious to what was going on between Artemis and I.  
  
"How about at my house, around four," I asked, hoping she'd go with it.  
  
"Sure, my mom will drive us there," Cat offered, her smile genuine.  
  
Artemis and I walked the short distance to "my" house, the trees had just turned their bright oranges and reds. As I looked around me I was almost able to forget how mad I was at Artemis for putting me in that position, how this wasn't my world, and how scared I was becoming. "Artemis," I asked, not letting my anger show.  
  
"Yes," he replied, equally nuetral in voice and manner.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for!?" I practically yelled. I attempted to calm down when I saw that all I was doing was amusing him.  
  
"I was tired of staying in a room where the most interesting thing there is the light bulb," he replied.  
  
"You can't be serious," I replied, my annoyance plain.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why do you find it so hard to believe?" he asked, looking like he already knew the answer and just wanted to mess with me.  
  
"For some reason I find it hard to believe that you would find it enjoyable to watch a bunch of girls run around and try on clothes," I said wilst I slammed my front door shut behind me.  
  
"That's odd, I'd assume that boys would LOVE to watch girls try on clothes," he replied, a hint of a smile dancing around his lips.  
  
I just stared at him, "You're getting weirder every day, you know that?" I asked him, trying to sound disgusted and above it all.  
  
"You should probably start on your home work if you want to be able to go out." He commented while walking upstairs. I just sighed and followed him into his room where we did our traditional homework session.  
  
Halfway through English I commented, "It won't feel right using my Double's money buying clothes she probably won't like. How are you going to buy stuff for your self, or were you planning on just monitoring what I bought?"  
  
"I have some money already," he told me carelessly.  
  
"What, how, give me some," I told him firmly.  
  
"Why," he asked, looking honestly unconcerned.  
  
"You got me into this mess, you're going to get me out," was my tense reply.  
  
Artemis looked at me, his expression screaming, and I care because?  
  
"Please," I pleaded, making my voice hopefull. I gave him my, Oh-my- gosh/maybe/I-hope-so, puppy dog face. It worked, and I don't think he caught on either, in the end he gave me fifty dollars (YEAH).  
  
When Cat's Mom arrived, everything was painfully familiar. I was relieved to arrive at the mall (maybe it had a little to do with the fact that I had fifty dollars that I didn't have to pay back).  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Cat asked, we had paused in front of the fountian.  
  
"Um, I would like to go clothes shopping," I inserted with an ill consealed grin.  
  
"What about you," she asked, clearly expecting him to want to go to someplace borring.  
  
"I'll just tag along and see what there is," he replied, managing to somehow sound dashing. Who was this person and what did he do to Artemis?  
  
"Well, alright," Cat replied doubtfully.  
  
We did the usual window shopping, trying on riddiculous outfits, and in general scareing the young children.  
  
We had found a cute little store with a bunch of neat fabrics and outlandish clothes. It had the kind of stuff that I would wear.  
  
"You know Thia," Cat said, suddenly serious, "I really enjoy shopping with you, it's nice to hang out with your friends when they're not pretending to be someone they're not." She looked really nervous and was deeply absorbed by the clothes she was looking at. My Cat was know for many things, tact wasn't one of them.  
  
"And what kind of person do I pretend to be," I asked gently.  
  
"Someone who doesn't care how others feel, or wether what she does is right or wrong as long as it's in." Cat said, her expresssion was a sad one, and her posture degected. I wondered what my double had done, and who she was.  
  
"Who am I really," I asked, a knot rising in my throat. I had gone through this with someone I knew, exept I had been in Cat's position, we had been close, but then she became a stranger.  
  
"You are someone who I can trust, and who trusts implicetly. You are someone who loves life and lives it to the fullest, someone who has no defining interest, but is her thoughts and beliefs. You are someone who will always surprise me, and let me know that the world and people are beautiful." She told me this, her expression solomn and hopefull. I wondered how this double of mine could have changed so much, from the girl Cat saw, to the girl Cat knew. For that was what Cat was truly saying, that my double had changed, and for the worse.  
  
"When did I start to change from this angel to that dark girl," I asked carefully, my expression sad.  
  
"I noticed when you started hanging out with Glenda and Katrina," she told me with a deep breath.  
  
I just nodded, this was a lot to learn. "Did I ever hurt you?" I asked, needing to know this, "Did I ever betray you, or do something unforgivable."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to answer that," she asked, looking at me hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I do, I need to know the truth," I replied.  
  
"You have stabbed me in the back with words and actions, you have pushed me aside when I tried to help. You have said things that have scarred me, and I don't know when I will fully heal." She replied, her tone flat as if she couldn't spare emotion at that time.  
  
I wondered how this girl could have "me" do this to her and still forgive and remain chipper and kind. "I'm sorry Cathune. I'm sorry for what has been done to you, I'm sorry what Thia has done," I replied, using my old nickname for her. I guess that my double used it too, for she started to cry. I held her like I would a sister, and soon she had calmed down. Yet, for all that, she seemed to have healed some-what, maybe she had needed to cry.  
  
I learned much that day, but most importantly I had begun to feel responsible for what my double did. I began to try and fix the many wounds and casualties that she had left in her wake. Most people didn't seem to be able to believe the new "me," as I took to calling it. ************************************************************************ A/N: Sorry people, but it's going to be dark, she's having a nervous break down. All my reviewers, if you comment on something I wrote to you in reviewige, could you mention what you're commetning on? My short term, and long term, memmory is taken up with Algebra. I eagerly await your next review.  
  
The_evil_but_niceish_one: I liked your old name better, it was short. I know you're crazy, I just didn't want to metnion anything. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one.  
  
Silverlight's Shadow(): Yeah, I know the last chapter was dry, but it needed to be done. You couldn't understand her school life without her home life. I'm plannign on taking your advise about trying to fix it, and the wild goose chase. But this half will be serious, sorry.  
  
Selena(): On the lines of you being like Cerinthia, she's kind of the classic artzy girl. I'm flattered that you think I could be a professional writter, but I wan to train dogs, and do art, and poems, and books, and.  
  
Elfin emerald(): Glad you like it, hope you like this one too, it took me long enough to get it.  
  
Anthony1234: I'm glad you like my chapter! Are you a guy? I am just so used to all of the writters being girls. I hope you keep reading, and I'm sorry for the delay, I usually write everyday.  
  
Jessica: I finally broke the writters block, thanks to you. I'm glad you like my line, and sorry I'm brief. My sisters aren't all that bad, I'm just writing their worst aspects. You have a brother? I don't what one, too many horror stories. What's it like, having a broghter I mean.  
  
Angelgirl10: You guessed what I was doing! OH I love you (gives big bone cracking hug)! I like that poem a lot, it make syou think. I think you might like this one:  
  
In a Copy of Omar K Hayyam  
  
These pearls of thought in Persian gulfs were bred, Each softly lucent as a rounded moon; The diver Omar plucked them from their bed, Fitzgerald strung them on an English thread.  
  
Fit rosary for a Queen, in shape and hue, When Contemplation tells her pensive beads Of mortal thoughts, forever old and new. Fit for a Queen? Why, surely then fit for you!  
  
The moral? Where Doubt's eddies toss and twirl Faith's slender shallop till her footing reel, Plunge: if you find not peace beneath the wirl, Groping, you may like Omar grasp a pearl. ~James R.L.~  
  
I'll tell you my interpretation if you tell me yours. 


	22. chapter 22

A/N:  
  
Disclamer: I thought I should put another of these up, just in case you people forgot the obvious.  
  
(Someone comes in and hands me a piece of offical looking paper)  
  
Me: Oh, just in, I DO OWN ARTEMIS FOWL! Mwahahaha! Artemis: WHAT! Me: My dear Artemis, I do believe you just lost your composure. Artemis: This is something to lose your composer about. Me: Yeah, talkin fast aren't you. Artemis: despite how your droll little phrases, and your imbicilic actions amuse me, I am afraid that I must part ways with you. Me: now that's the Artemis we know and love. And you're right, I shouldn't own you, slavery is wrong. OH well, you are free to go. Cat: I bet you never heard of that happening! She doesn't own Artemis and Co. but does own everything else. ************************************************************************  
  
We had gotten home late last night; Artemis had found a computer store. At ten (hey, I die at eight, remmember) I climbed into bed and died. Sleep over coming me like a wave of darkness. Before I had managed to fly away to the land of Nod, I made a promise to myself. I was going to try and fix the damage that my double had caused. But it couldn't end there, I had to fix my double. I didn't know how I would manage it, but I decided to start with my, her family first.  
  
My departure from the land of Nod was a gentle and pleasant one. I floated over the Hushabye Mountain, sailed through Lullabye Bay, and drifted through the borders of sleep into a Saturday morning.  
  
I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the trees swaying. It was almost like I was home, I began to remmember our forest. It had been soft and carpetted in moss and pine needles. Every step you took would raise a sent that sent your spirit sailing. I would walk bare foot, letting in the forest through all of my senses. The trees would rustle their welcome, the brook gurgle its joy. I could go in there to find peace, looking around at the green and browns. As I became more acustumed to the woods, I could soften my footstep to where the braver squirls and birds wouldn't hide till I was within ten feet.  
  
I felt a pang near my heart, the memories were a little too much. Without realizing it I immediately tried to forget that it was bothering me. 'I had just been upset by a weird reaction to something I ate.'  
  
I hurredly got dressed in some of the colored clothes that I had bought. "Artemis!" I yelled up the stairs merrily, pausing for a response.  
  
"Mmmff," was his elegant retort.  
  
"It's seven and you need to get up," I told him as I climbed the stairs and came to stand by his bed.  
  
"I have every right to sleep in till ten, if I want to," he told me, managing to somehow look impossing with rumppled hair and jammies.  
  
"Please, I'm going to clean and deal with sisters, you gotta help me," I pleaded, my tone pitifull.  
  
"That's your worst posssible puppy dog face yet," Artemis said with a dashing grin. He threw me off, yet again, who was this guy who could be dashing? To tell the truth, I would have started crushing if he hadn't been considered my brother. Then the thought was just gross, ah, lost opportunities.  
  
"Oh come on Artemis, what'll it hurt? You'll just get a little more out of life," I told him, sitting on the edge of his bed, much the way I had when we first met.  
  
He arched and eybrow to show his amusment, though the smirk he was using would have gotten the point across just fine.  
  
"You know, you're the most cat-like person I've every met," I told him as I left his room, allowing him privacy to change.  
  
I quietly padded down to the kitchen to start cleaning. Luckily my family had kept it tidy and I had it cleaned in twenty minutes. Artemis came down soon after that, and wordlessly drank the Earl Grey that I gave him.  
  
"How can you drink that?" I asked him incredulously.  
  
He just gave me an amused smile before returning to his tea.  
  
"Fine, keep your secrets," I threw to him as I started to clean the living room. In two hours I had cleaned the entire house, it was a world record. I decided that it was time to start healing this place.  
  
"Artemis, do you think bacon and eggs would give the day a nice start?" I asked him while I searched for a pan.  
  
He didn't reply, just continued to scribble in a note-book.  
  
I walked over and peered over his shoulder, "Oh! You're doing the squigglies again," I said in childish delight. Artemis replied with his usual amused silence, he wasn't much for conversation.  
  
After I had most of the bacon done, my sisters drifted down. They paused by the stove and gave it a longing glance, but hurriedly looked away when I caught them at it. "I'm almost done, so don't eat all the bacon, but go ahead and grabb some," I told them as I gestured with a fork.  
  
They were honestly shocked; I began to dislike my double even more. They fell on it eagerly; I cook my bacon in the fat, of course it was good. Soon Mama came down and began to munch contentedly; I hid my smile by searching for a pan for eggs.  
  
"Abby, Mama, you want eggs?" I asked, Hannah looked a little put off so I added, "And you too, of course, Hannah."  
  
"Yes!" they all told me at once, there was no room left for doubt. After breakfast was finished, Abby and Hannah graciously did the dishes.  
  
Mama was shocked and relieved to see the house clean, unfortunatley she immediately took out some papers and began to work. This was going to be difficult.  
  
"Abby, Hannah, did you finish all of your home work?" I asked them offhandedly.  
  
"We did all the stuff that we understood," Abby replied, Hannah nodding her agreement.  
  
"Well, maybe I could help?" I inquired, earning a surprised nod from Hannah. They grabbed their books and sat themselves down; I immediately helped them with what I could. The only thing I couldn't help them with was Math, I suspected that it was a tradition between Mama and her kids.  
  
"Abby, Hannah, why don't you go ask Mama for some help with math?" I suggested discreetly.  
  
"She doesn't have time to help us with math, you know that. Ever since Papa had to go to Iraq, she had to work extra." Abby replied softly.  
  
"Well, I think she'd be willing to help you now," I told them, my heart skipping a beat.  
  
I looked over to see that Mama was happily helping them with math before I went to do some research. I wandered into the library, and looked were the memorial books were kept. When I looked, I found many "year books" for the air force. My Papa had gone to the air force to get away from his small town. It worked, and he quit as soon as his term was over. He had hated having anyone have that much control over him.  
  
I assumed that he had, had to go back to support our family. He was probably miserable everyday; then he got sent to Iraq. This explained a lot, my Mom was probably dieing inside. She loved him with all of her heart; I'm surprised she hadn't broken down yet.  
  
I went back into the kitchen with a heavy heart. "Mama," I asked, interupting her and Abby. I had managed to hide my true feelings and look normal.  
  
"Yes hunny," she replied with the smile that I was so used to.  
  
"Could you help me study later on today?" I inquired; making it sound like it would be appreciated, but not the end of the world if she said no.  
  
"Sure, I'll call you when I can help," she responded with a smile. When I left she looked weary but happier.  
  
I went into my room, and sat on the edge of my bed, trying not to cry. In order to keep control of myself, I began to rearange my room. By lunch I had managed to make it look a little more hospitable, I had also added a bit of comfortable clutter. Artemis entered soon after I had managed to make the room mine.  
  
I heard a soft knock on the door, and took a deep breath before replying, "Come in."  
  
"You seemed upset, what's wrong?" He asked as he settled himself next to me on the bed.  
  
"Oh, just having a bit of a nervous break down," I replied with a smile. My words shook a little, and I needed to steady my breathing for a bit to keep from crying.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, smoothing my hair from my forehead.  
  
I felt another stab in the heart; I really shouldn't have eaten the bacon. "Yes," I replied, even though deep down I knew it was a lie. Even as I answered I was assailed by the memmory of my Dad doing the same thing. 'I miss him so much, I wish he would get back from Iraq.' I thought. 'Wait, my Dad never went to Iraq.' I thought puzzledly, but I soon pushed the thought from my mind.  
  
"Hmm," he commented. Artemis gently made me look at him, lifting my chin so that he could look me in the eye. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, managing to make myself completely calm.  
  
"All right, but if you ever change your mind." he told me, trailing off as he closed my door.  
  
'Why do I feel so awfull about what I told him?' Even as I thougt that, I felt a pang of guilt, but I honestly didn't know why. ************************************************************************ A/N: I'm not suttle, I know. But do you like it anyway? I hope so, I do.  
  
I eagerly await your review. And you better review for this story is making me depressed!  
  
Eliza Star: We have a foot and a half to two feet of snow! Hahahahahahaha! I built a snow man and part of a fort! YEAH! Count your blessings, all the girls here are beginning for cowboys. You can tell any cowboy friends that I said they can come over! Just make it seem like it was all a coincedence. Actually, I'm going to do that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Selena(): I'm glad you like the way I'm writing this, cause the Deep is making me gloomy. And I am changing Thia'' life so it's better again, double I mean.  
  
Jessica: Yes, I will use your ideas, I'm just throwing them in later. 


	23. chapter 23

Disclamer: As we all know, I have released Artemis Fowl. Just so you know, Artemis had drugged me for he knew that I was going to receive that letter. IT'S ALL HIS FALT! I DID NOT WANT TO DO THAT!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I had spent a dreary Sunday catering to my family, I was hoping that I could make up for what I, I mean my Double had done. It worked partly, if you ignore the fact that everyone was convinced that I had been warned by God. But I knew it would take a long time, and lots of patients. And so the next day dawned, a Monday, and it was going to be one of those days.  
  
My alarm rang, jaring me out of a pleasant dream, I sighed and spent a few minutes picking out my outfit. I now had COLORS! Before I left my room, I made sure to grab my full water gun, it came straight from super soaker crayola land.  
  
"ARTEMIS!" I yelled up the stairs, he didn't respond. "Don't make me go up there, I've got a super soaker!" At that I heard a thump, so I placed my gun back into my room.  
  
"Abby, time to get up," I told her with a gentle shake.  
  
"Mmmrrrggg," she replied, as she rolled over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Abby, I won't tell the bus to wait for you." At that she drowsily rolled out of bed. It went much the same way for Hannah.  
  
Everything went smoothly until we got onto the bus. "Hey Artemis," greated Shirly coyly. Artemis gave her a nod, but nothing more. I hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid. As for Shirly, you can't hold her responsible for her actions, do you hold a rabbit responsible for HIS actions do you? I mean, their small brains and large, well you know; kinda influence their decisions.  
  
"I hear that you are quite a genuis," Shirly said with a flip of her hair. Artemis continued to ignore her, but that didn't deter her one bit. "I really love to read, don't you?" she asked, when he didn't reply she continued as if he had said yes. "I just LOVE the Harry Potter series, have you read it?" again no reply, I was really getting nervous. "Isn't it awful the way that Harry and that other friend of his, um, Harmony, don't ever get together? I mean, they are so perfect for each other. They both love to learn, and read books, and um." she trailed off, becoming uncertain as she walked into shaky ground. I had long ago began banging my head against the seat. "Well, anyway," she continued with a giggle and a flip off her hair, "I really love to read."  
  
Finally Artemis couldn't stand it any more, "Your pathetic attempts to flirt with me are just revealing the face of your idiocy. If you have any hope of impressing anyone I suggest you stop talking. Now if you would kindly calm your hormones and allow me to have some peace, I would greatly appreciate it." Artemis replied sharply, getting up and sitting as far away from her as possible.  
  
"Artemis!" I exclamed, honestly shocked. He gave me an annoyed and, you- can't-say-that-you-weren't-expecting-that look. I couldn't say that I hadn't either, so I got up to console Shirly. Shirly looked devastated when I got back, Artemis has that effect on people. It doesn't help any that she has such a low self-esteme problem. "Shirly, I'm really sorry about what he said, he had no right," I began, but she swiftly cut me off.  
  
"No, he was right, I can't flirt, I'm ugly, and who in their right mind would like me?" she asked, her lower lip beginning to tremble.  
  
"Well, lets see, probably anyone with the right equipment," I replied with a gentle smile.  
  
"No they wouldn't, they find me repulsive," she mummbled. Earlier she had honestly been upset, now she was digging for complements.  
  
"Shirly, I believe we have gone over this already, you are gorgeous, you just throw yourself at anything with two legs." I replied simply, I needed to shock her out of her simpethy rut.  
  
"You're right, I do do that, that's why I'm so pathetic," she wailed softly. "No-body ever likes me, why can't they see how nice I am?"  
  
I needed something to scare her, now, Shirly hates pregnant women, and is uncomfortable around homo-sexuals, and (in my opinion) is a hypocryte, but she has promise. In my oppinion you are who you are, it doesn't matter if you're gay, but I am slowly wearing away at her resolve, and she's becoming more decent.  
  
"Shirly, I don't find you replulsive," I whispered to her, giving her my heart-melting smile. It worked; she gave me a shocked look before she realized that I was jokeing. Either way her pity kick was over. (A/N: to any one I may have offended, Cerinthia's oppinion is my own. I have a friend who is Homo sexual, and we get along fine. So if I did upset you, I appolegize.)  
  
I spent the way to school talking with Shirly, and I will not waste ink typing all of that useless conversation. When I did managed to get to school, I was about ready to murder Shirly. I really didn't care if she almost used the wrong color eye shadow!  
  
As soon as I arrived I ran into my Algebra class, literaly. I spent the first period frantically taking notes and trying to keep my brain from exploding. I finally managed to make it to lunch period where I promtly headed outside to eat my lunch. I was immediately greeted by the sight of Shirly flirting with Artemis under our huge oak tree.  
  
I walked over to watch the sport and was greeted by Cat, "Hey Thia, this is going to be a fun luch period isn't it?" she asked, lounging against the trunk.  
  
"I think it has definate promise," I replied with a grin as I climbed up to the nearest branch and ate my lunch there. Artemis shot me the worst possible glare he could give, "Hey hun, it's pay-back time," I said with a grin, sure that my eyes were glittering with mischeif.  
  
"Anyway," continued Shirly with a flip of her hair, "I'm have A LOT of trouble with Algebra," she finished with a giggle. "I would, like, really appreciate it if you could, like, help me out a little?"  
  
I started to cough furiously trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"I'm glad SOMEONE finds this amusing," Artemis commented coldly.  
  
"Oh, believe me, it is," I told him, Cat and I bursting into giggles. Shirly was looking at us as if she wanted to join in, a flicker of a grin grased her face.  
  
"But ANYWAY, I would, like, really appreciate it," she said with another flip of her hair.  
  
Artemis gave her the coldest glare he could before she continued her one sided conversation, "Well, like, isn't the Math teacher such a grouch? I mean, she can't even apply her make-up properly, purple so isn't her color!" (I should tell you that the math teacher wares purple eye shadow.)  
  
Shirly gave Cat a wink, "Oh I know, I mean, how could anyone ware that." Cat contributed with a smile. She didn't go all ditzy, but she did get very annoying.  
  
After Shirly and Cat talked about the aspects of make-up and hair for quite a long time, Artemis had had enough. "How can anyone rot their brain with such useless information!" he exploded, Shirly recoiled from him in shock. "If you spent as much time on Algebra as you do make-up, you wouldn't need a tutor!"  
  
Shirly suddenly burst into laughter, doubling over in her mirth. "You," she began, having to stop because of her laughter. "You took the longest out of any one for me to crack," she finished, her speech punctuated by gasps and giggles.  
  
That's when I realized what had happened, how could I ever forget that Shirly really could be solid, and that she just liked to play around with people? I fell off of the branch I was laughing so hard, immediately I lost my breath.  
  
"You are as graceless as ever," Artemis commented with a smirk.  
  
"Don't we all know it," I gasped, my breath finally coming back.  
  
That was when the bell rang and we all went back in for the next class.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jynxfreak: I'm glad you like my story, and I'm happy that I got a new reviewer. You don't know how hard it is to get people to read a story after 20 chapters! Then again, maybe you do. I'm afraid I don't msn, my parents are cheap, sorry. I'm glad you like Bulter, I was floundering with him most of the time. This would never be a Mary-Sue! My gosh, I can't believe you'd even assume that! I am so offended (saidwith flip of hair and dramatic voice)! And Mary-Sue's aren't that bad, just over done, they are fine in there own right. And, I don't know if you guessed this, but I'm a girl. If you want the story behind my name, go ahead and ask, it's fun to tell. Are you a guy or girl? Your reviews are so SHORT that I can't tell.  
  
Anthony1234: Well, I hope my A/N was amusing enough, and I'm sorry this took so long! You love this! YEAH!  
  
Selena(): I don't think I'll have Artemis get a girl friend, I don't know how he would act. Also, this may sound weird, I don't think Artemis wants a girl friend (as in the character that I'm writing is speaking to me. I make up my stories as I go along, it's like reading a book.) Neopets.com wasn't much of a help, you're right.  
  
Angelgirl10: Yeah! My spelling is improving! :D I think that the poem is about thoughts, and seeking wisdom, "these pearls of thoughts in persian gulfs were bred." Omar is a knowledge seeker, I don't remmember exactly what he is, I read about him in a world book article while looking up stuff for a report on a different subject. What I do know is that he managed to completely change a culture by discovering and teaching. So, "The Diver Omar plucked them [pearls of thought] from their bed," he was awakening knowledge. I also know that Fitgerald is another famous knowledge seeker, I think he continued Omar's work. That would explain how he, "strung them on an english thread." I think it's saying that in the search of knowledge you may get lost and confused, keep going and if you don't find peace, you may find another piece of the puzzle of knowledge. It sounds like the world is confusing yet if you know where to look it will smooth out. It really confused me, you seem to like those poems.  
  
"Each story must have a beginning, Each story must have an end."  
  
It's in True Hate and True love, the introduction. A fanfiction story.  
  
Jessica: how do you want to be in my story? I'll include you if you find a way to make it fit. I'm glad you like my denial. I was worried about that. Also, good point about Artemis being distant cause he's smarter.  
  
Eliza Star: I think I will have Thia beat the fem's away! Oh! What a good idea! You rock! Oh, guess what? We have a snow day! But I'm home schooled so it doesn't count (sigh). Say high to your soon to be freezing cowboys for me!  
  
CleopatraK: I'm glad you enjoy my story, I'm also glad you took the time to read my story! I'm also glad you like the dark! I updated! 


	24. chapter 24

Disclamer: As we all know, Artemis has made this disclaimer what it is today, so why doesn't HE do this? (Said with a glare at Artemis.)  
  
Artemis: (cough) she does not own me or any of my companions. (mutters) thank god. ************************************************************************  
  
After school we all staid in the library to do some research. I was really enjoying myself; Shirly, Cat and I were all laughing and having a good time. Artemis was largely serving as an encyclopedia that talked, unfortunately it rolled its eyes when we mentioned boys.  
  
"That new boy is SO hot," Shirly said once.  
  
"Don't I know it," I replied with a grin, "I mean, tall, dark, handsome, charming, ahhh," I sighed.  
  
"I like red heads myself," Cat commented with a flip of her hair, trying to look ditzy to peeve Artemis. It didn't work; he was ignoring us, and accomplishing it very well.  
  
"So you can play with their hair," I teased; munching on some of her chocolate, Cat just returned the grin.  
  
"Artemis, why did Japan isolate itself," Shirly asked him sudden, buried in various books.  
  
"The Huns had seriously damaged them and distrust in foreigners was placed. The new Shogun felt that foreigners and their beliefs and customs would endanger his rule." Artemis replied without even looking up from his notebook.  
  
"Thanks," Shirly replied, diving into a new chapter of an encyclopedia.  
  
I was busy looking up the Ming dynasty and something about the emperors made me wonder about my friends Bryan and Charly. "Hey, Cat, have you seen Bryan or Charly lately?" I asked her, still busy looking things up.  
  
"No, but I heard that they were doing well at their new school," she replied without glancing up. I noticed that Artemis was suddenly very interested in our conversation.  
  
I suddenly froze; it took me a second to remember all of the memories I had buried that was when I realized how badly I needed to go home.  
  
When we finally went home I had barely gotten my work done and everyone had noticed that something was wrong with me. I put my books away and followed Artemis up to his room. I climbed the stairs pensively, sat on the edge of his bed and drew my knees up under my chin.  
  
"Artemis," I asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes," he replied, for once giving me his full attention.  
  
"How did I get to your house?" I asked him quietly, a suspicion gradually forming.  
  
Artemis froze for a second, then quickly unthawed, relaxing a little too much. "Why do you ask," he inquired casually.  
  
"I was wondering if you had worked out a theory yet," I replied equally casual.  
  
"No, I haven't figured it out yet," he looked kind of guilty. His reaction wouldn't have been obvious to someone who hadn't known him, as long as I, but to me it was plain.  
  
I paused for a second, wondering if I should let my suspicion through. I finally decided that it needed to be said, "you didn't do it, did you Artemis?" I asked him, looking at him hopefully. I was hoping he would say yes, he may have betrayed me, but I would be able to go home.  
  
Artemis just looked at me coldly, "I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing," he told me, his voice chilling my spine.  
  
"I was just hoping," I told him with a sigh, still holding on to my suspicions but letting the subject drop. "I am beginning to really miss my family, and there's something else," I told him after taking a deep breath, "You see, I'm suppressing the memories of my home, today I had managed to fully forget them."  
  
Artemis gazed at me for a long time, his uncertainty plain. "How long do you think you can hold out?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Not much longer," I replied, beginning to break down around the seams. "It keeps hitting me about how I'm never going to see my Mama, Papa, Sisters, anyone every again," I confided quietly, a tear slipping down my cheek.  
  
Artemis looked at me a long time before turning back to his notebook, "Once I figure this out you'll be able to go home."  
  
I just nodded and went into "my" room to get some sleep. It once again seemed alien and dark. I curled up on my bed and started to cry, that night I cried myself to sleep. I dreamt that Artemis had visited me during the night, but I couldn't believe that he would care. After all, he obviously knew how to go back home, and wasn't telling me. 'I guess he was still the person in his stories,' I thought sadly. 'Using others to execute his plans,' was my last bitter thought before I fell asleep.  
  
The next day I awoke around five thirty. I tried to go back to sleep, but was too restless, so I decided to go down stairs and do schoolwork or something until it was time to go to school.  
  
I slowly crept down the stairs, not wanting to wake any one up. I had to go slowly for it was dark and I kept bumping into the walls. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my Double's Mom getting ready to leave for work.  
  
"Do you have time for tea," I asked as I started to heat the kettle.  
  
"What are you doing up," she asked, forgetting to answer my question.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I decided to putter around instead of stare at my ceiling." I replied as I got out my favorite tea, Sunset Rose.  
  
"Hmm," she commented, "No, I don't have time for tea, in fact, I need to head for work now. Have a good day at school honey," she finished giving me a peck on the head as she walked out the door.  
  
I sighed, she was obviously having a hard time trying to support the family, and I didn't, and still don't, know how she managed it. As soon as the water was heated enough for tea I heard someone walking down the hallway. I checked the clock to make sure that I hadn't forgotten to wake up every one, but it was only five forty. After listening to the steps for a minute I categorized them as Artemis.' He has an even pace and tends to tread quietly; he's quite the opposite of the rest of the family.  
  
I made him some earl gray tea as I listened to him precariously go down the stairs. "Good morning Artemis," I greeted as I passed him the cup of tea. I was very pleased with myself cause I hadn't even had to look at him while I passed it.  
  
"Thank-you," he replied formally as he took his tea to the kitchen table.  
  
"No problem," I murmured as I looked for the sugar pot. "Ah HA!" I muttered triumphantly, dropping my tea bag into the cup. I quickly spooned three spoonfuls of sugar into it before heading over to the table myself.  
  
We sipped our tea in silence, last nights conversation on the front of our minds. I finally couldn't stand it any longer, "Artemis, why are you lying?" I asked him quietly.  
  
He looked up at me, his annoyance plain, "I am not lying to you," he replied stiffly, managing to sound offended.  
  
"Yes, you are," I told him hotly, my anger plain.  
  
"I am not going to debate the matter with you," he responded as he rose to leave.  
  
By now my anger had cooled to something truly dangerous. What was so dangerous was that I tended to think I was in control of my temper at that moment when I generally wasn't. This anger had begun to become a part of me, and when I looked at Artemis I could feel my resolve harden. "Artemis," I said dangerously, he turned to look at me, trying to seem nonchalant. "This affects me just as much as it does you," I said as I softly glided over to him, my step like the stance of a hunting cat. "And I have just as much, if not more right to know what is going on," my eyes had hardened and all my emotion was gone except for this cold fury. "You are *not* going to leave me in the dark," by then I had reached him and I was glaring darkly into his eyes.  
  
He looked at me and raised an eyebrow fractionally then turned to leave. I had; had enough of his attitude; I walked in front of him as if I was going up the stairs. Then I turned swiftly and kneed him in the groin. He immediately crumpled, I just stood there and glared at him coldly, uncaring except for a sense of malicious satisfaction.  
  
I calmly walked up the stairs and woke Abby and Hannah up; they were greeted by a cheery smile that morning. By the time we had gone down stairs Artemis had recovered and we acted as if nothing had happened. On the bus to school I began to cool off, so to speak, and a feeling of shame began to greet me. Artemis had made clear his disgust with me by sitting as far away as possible and ignoring me as if I was a four-year-old child.  
  
I managed to push it aside long enough to chat with Shirly and Cat on the way to school. "Last night was fun wasn't it?" Shirly commented with a grin.  
  
"Loads of fun, especially when you *attempted* to flirt with Artemis," I replied, a pang of guilt hit me before I could shove it aside.  
  
Shirly let out a disgraceful giggle, then gave me a shocked look. "Should I try it again?" she asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"No, he kind of had a bad morning," I replied with an inward wince. We chatted quietly for a while before Cat joined us, and then we rose in volume. I'm not going to repeat our conversation; I'm still embarrassed that I would act that ditzy.  
  
School sucked, I came in with a frown and left with a scowl. We had to stay in the library again, Abby and Hannah were having music lessons and apparently my Double used that as an opportunity to socialize.  
  
Shirly, Cat, and I worked in silence; Artemis working silently in a corner that was far away from all of the giggling teen-agers in the library. Eventually a mousy girl headed over to his table, probably looking for some quiet. She had light brown hair, her face was pretty but not extraordinary, and she had a quiet way of holding herself.  
  
"You mind if I sit here?" she asked Artemis quietly, looking as if she half expected him to say yes.  
  
"No, please, make yourself comfortable," he replied courteously, moving some books out of the way. At first I thought they might flirt, but I soon realized that the girl had really only wanted a quiet place to work. As they worked I soon became bored and stopped watching them; then I perked up when I heard Artemis say something. "Your doing a report on Socrates?" he asked pleasantly, not friendly, but courteous.  
  
"Yes, I find it slightly boring though," she replied with a kind smile before turning back to her work. I found myself liking this girl.  
  
"And may I inquire as to the reason; that is, if you're not to busy," he asked, sounding like he did at the Christmas party, the pleasant host. I found myself smiling as I remembered it, I realized that even the 'dance lesson' I now considered amusing.  
  
She gave him a soft, yet warmer smile, "Well, I looked him up on my own when I was younger, I really don't have anything else to learn about him." She replied simply, not bragging, just stating a fact.  
  
Artemis gave her a considering glance before responding, "What was your opinion about him?" he asked with a polite smile. If only Butler had been there to see this.  
  
"I wasn't too impressed, he discovered many great things, but he made some large mistakes." She responded gently. This girl had a quiet manner; her smile was soothing, and her voice soft.  
  
"Such as," Artemis probed.  
  
"Well, he came up with the Socrates method, but he also said that all things were based on fire, water, wind, and earth. Because of that he set back science for centuries, his belief carried on throughout the early middle ages." The girl said, passion showing in her voice. She was quite beautiful when she had passion, almost as if it showed through and let you see what was in side. I blocked off the rest of the conversation; I didn't understand half of it anyway. If Artemis wanted to flirt by talking about Greek scientists, that wasn't my problem.  
  
I spent the full three hours at the library researching and doing my homework. By the time my.my Double's mom came to pick us up, my brain was fried. I had fully forgotten this morning's.incident. Then Artemis cold- shouldered me all the way home, I remembered pretty fast after that. What bothered me so much was that he wasn't being childish, it was more like he considered my actions as proof that I was too childish for him to bother associating with. I couldn't be too mad at him for he was mostly right, not that his lying was okay, but I shouldn't have acted the way I did.  
  
'Why do I have to be such a moral person, I could just enjoy the fact that the jerk was leaving me alone. But NO I have to feel guilty!' I thought to myself grumpily as we drove home.  
  
By the time we had reached the house, I was fully guilt ridden. That's my major flaw, I act in an odd passion, and I feel as if I murdered someone. Artemis immediately headed up to "his" room when we got home, not even giving me a glance. I started some tea and decided to give him some space for a few minutes before apologizing. Soon the kettle was hissing and I made some earl gray tea.  
  
I grabbed his tea and headed up to Artemis' room, planning to use it as a peace offering. I knocked on his door and waited patiently for a reply. After a minute or two he replied with a civil, "Come in, Cerinthia."  
  
I opened the door and went up the stairs, I saw him sitting at his desk and typing at his laptop. "I brought some Earl Gray tea," I told him, handing it over when he reached out a hand.  
  
He raised an eyebrow fractionally before turning back to his computer. I staid, building the courage to apologize. (Hey! He can be scary, and I was feeling some-what resentful that I was going to apologize when I was sure that he knew how to get me back home.)  
  
"I'm sure there was another reason for you coming up here," he commented smoothly without glancing up from his computer. "Or did you just wish to bring me some tea?" he inguired smugly, swiveling his chair to face me, a slight smirk gracing his face, his eyebrow once again raised fractionally.  
  
"Um," I began, becoming intensely interested in the carpet. Artemis continued to watch me as if he was watching a mildly amusing movie. "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier," I told him honestly, looking him in the eye. "You're still wrong, but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."  
  
Artemis graced me with a slightly smug smile before turning back to his computer and ignoring me.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say something?" I inquired incredulously.  
  
"What would you have me say?" he asked angrily, swiveling to face me. "It's all right? For it is not all right, I don't forgive you, and you shouldn't have done it." With that said he continued to work on his computer. Through out his entire monologue he hadn't raised his voice more than a fraction, and yet I felt like he had been screaming at me. How did he do it?  
  
"Well, you could start with telling me the truth," I started angrily.  
  
"I am not lying to you," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"When I first met you I would have believed that for Artemis Fowl was above lying. He was above every one, or at least felt he was, and needed no one. Why would he bother lying to someone that he considered below him?" I replied scathingly, my anger returned.  
  
Artemis turned to face me angrily, apparently I had hit a nerve. "I am doing important work and I don't need any distractions," he said coldly.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to spell it out for me Artemis," I replied scornfully.  
  
"I want you to leave my room," he said, his voice sending chills up my spine. I knew I had pushed him too far, and I needed to leave NOW. So I left and walked down stairs to make dinner.  
  
I kneaded the bread savagely; the soup was practically killed by the way I chopped the veggies and meat up. It all came out fine, and dinner was ready at six. Mom was out at a meeting, so it was just we "kids."  
  
"Abby, Hannah, dinners ready!" I yelled, they raced down stairs. "Abby, could you get Artemis?" I asked quietly, I REALLY didn't want to deal with him.  
  
"Sure," she replied, bounding back up the stairs.  
  
Hannah took her place at the table, and Artemis and Abby soon followed. We all ate our meal in silence, Abby and Hannah going back up stairs as soon as they had cleared the table.  
  
Artemis sat at the table drinking his tea and ignoring me completely. I turned on some Mark Whitefeild and began to wash the dishes. Tomarro was Abby and Hannah's turn. We had worked out a schedule that divided the chores evenly, in fact, I somehow ended up doing the least amount of work.  
  
I finally couldn't stand Artemis' silence any longer, "That is it!" I exclaimed angrily, not so much loudly as passionately. "Just say something! Scold, yell, whatever! I really don't care, but this is driving me nuts!" I finished, putting another dish in the dish rack.  
  
Artemis glanced up before answering honestly and simply, "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
I had been using the little hose to rinse the dishes, and in my frustration I turned it up too high and completely soaked myself. I let out a very undignified shriek, trying to unsuccessfully grab the nozzle. I finally grabbed it and unstuck the little lever to turn of the water.  
  
Artemis was watching me with an ill concealed grin, "That was extraordinarily stupid of you," he commented matter of factly before returning to his tea.  
  
I glowered at him then looked down at the hose and I felt a grin spread across my face. 'It wouldn't hurt anyone, and it was just a little fun,' I thought before turning on the hose and aiming it at Artemis.  
  
I grinned silently as Artemis let out a yelp and tried to fend off the water. He began to walk towards me with a measured and unhurried pace; I quickly turned off the water and continued washing the dishes. He came up behind me; I nervously tried to ignore him, my nerves on end. "You are an extremely aggravating girl," he hissed menacingly. "You are faced with difficulties and invent stories to take the pressure off of yourself. Then you are quickly incited to anger and act like a foolish child who cares not of the consequences. I suggest you learn to take a hold of yourself and behave like a civilized human being." He told me scathingly. I felt as if I had just been whipped, I was ashamed, embarrassed, and disgusted with myself. I turned and watched him leave before considering what he had said as I finished the dishes.  
  
By the time I had finished I had reached a conclusion and headed up to Artemis' room to tell him it. When I reached his door I gave a tentative knock, when Artemis didn't reply, I meekly asked, "Artemis, may I come in?"  
  
After a long bit of silence he answered with a, "Very well, if you are willing to act like a civilized human being."  
  
I came in quietly and launched into my apology, not bothering to wait for him to ignore me. "Artemis, you're right. I have been acting childish, and though I don't agree with all that you said, I shouldn't have thought that you lied. You have given me no reason to distrust you, and though I'm still not sure if I believe you, I won't bring up the subject again." I finished, it was short and too the point. I turned and left silently, not waiting around to hear his explanation. I felt awful, and terribly guilt ridden.  
  
'I think this is the most I have apologized to ANYONE in my entire life," I thought scathingly. I spent the rest of the day double-checking my homework and worrying about how I could help find a way too get home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I got So many reviews. I had been planning on just ending the story in this chapter even though that would bad ill planned, but your reviews broke my writers block and changed my mind. Sorry it took so long, but I had holidays, writers block, god parents, friends from massechusetts, cleaning house days. The list goes on and on, but I had good reasons. I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
  
Oooooooh!: I'm glad you like my story, but could you give me a more substantail review next time? Don't get me wrong, every review is good, but more would be the icing on the cake.  
  
Jessica: I'm afriad can't have two Artemis'. Originally I was going to, but the characters just wouldn't let it, and plot took a sudden turn. Sorry, I'm a little disapointed myself, but the writers block left when I changed plots. Mybe in another story. I don't think I can get you in this story, but maybe if I do one where Artemis goes to this world, specifically. Hmmm. The plot is already beginning to form, yeah, I think I'll do that!  
  
Meade: Is your name Meade as in the drink? That stuff is icky! My parents let me try a sip and I couldn't stand it! Please don't hunt me down, if you scare me I wont be able to write properly! Why in the world would you think my story is good enough for you to feel humble? My characters go through fluxes (what I mean is that I change their personality a bit all the time), th eplot is never constant, My writing style can me random. well, I could go on, but I won't. But I am very happy that you think I am so good you are humbled, that was such a confidence booster it just made my day! Go on and complement me more, I wont mind! :D You have story ideas! I SO need story ideas! Give me story ideas! Ohohohoh! YEAH! (cough) I am sane again, thanks, I like it when people show me a different way to look at, and do, my story.  
  
Zarrel's Darkside: It is So nice to get all this praise in my reviews! My confidence is at an all time high! Any time you want to complement me is fine. :D You like cows? Well, then you must agree with this saying, "If you want to win, think cow!" I don't know when I'll finish it, the story writes itself.  
  
Wendi: I'm glad you didn't review till you caught up. That really aggrivates me, someone saying you need to fix something when you already did in later chapters. I'm also glad you like my story, that's always nice. I'll think about the Cerinthia/Artemis thing, but I don't thin kCerinthia is quite up to his mental level for him too be interested with her. I mean, who wants to date someone you can't have a REAL conversation with? Sorry I didn't IM you, but I don't like to give out my e-mail, it just makes me nervous. Sorry.  
  
Anthony1234: All right, I'll keep going. Thanks for letting me know that you reviewed, it's nice to know someone is keeping track!  
  
Selena(): I'm glad you like that bit, I kinda do too. The digression is alright, I do that too. And I REALLY like your point, sorry I wasn't so good about writing.  
  
Eliza Star: Your reviews always make me smile! Just thought I'd say that. Of course I used your idea! It was great! Um, I'm note sure if I'll put in a lot of back ground on the friends, they aren't really a large part of the story. More of a Foil, they form Cerinthia into what she is. On the line of sappy lines (:D) I write myself into a corner and wait for reviews to give me a creative burst. Sorry bout that, I hope this ending was better.  
  
Angelgirl10: Only one mistake! YEAH! That is a classic quote, I'll treasure that forever. Um, I have an aquantence who is homo-sexual. We don't have enough in common to be close friends, but she is tons of fun to be around. A very bright and cheerful personality, you know? At first I was a little uncomfortable around her, but as I got to know her I soon grew out of it. Don't respect me too much, I don't know how I would have dealt with it if she hadn't been such an honest, straight forward, and sweat girl. But she blocked any fobia I might have grown. Um, quotes, oh shit, I'm out of em. Let's see, have I told you, "I want to become what my Dof thinks I am"? It's not the best one, but I think it's sweat. Ther is also, "Warning to all visitors, the dig lives her, you don't,"? well, those are the best I can come up with.  
  
Luz: Yeah, ware not wear. Ooops. I'm normally good about that kind of stuff (hides face in hands). I'm really embaressed now, I had thought I had managed to stop doing that stuff. I'm glad you like my story, I do too. 


	25. chapter 25

Disclaimer: (sigh) I have finally come to terms with this, (I glance at Butler, he aims gun at me) I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of his companions. (Butler lowers gun and I let out a sigh of relief.)  
  
(Butler leaves and I give the readers a malicious smile) but I will own them some day, Mwahahaha! (cough) ************************************************************************  
  
I awoke early yet again the next day. My glance at the clock told me that it was five thirty, I hoped this wouldn't become a habit. This time though, I didn't even bother tossing and turning, I just got up and went down stairs.  
  
When I entered the kitchen the sight of Artemis sitting at the kitchen table and sipping his Earl Gray Tea greeted me.  
  
"Good Morning Artemis," I greeted him quietly. I was still a little uncomfortable after last night; also, I tend to be REALLY quiet in the mornings. It's just to early for me to think let alone talk!  
  
Artemis just gave me a nod that's when I realized that for once he didn't have his notebook with him.  
  
"Artemis," I started, to get his attention, "how are you doing on the squiggly-in-note-book-stuff-that's-supposed-to-figure-everything-out?" I couldn't think of a better way to say it, my brain wasn't working yet.  
  
"Fine," was his non-attentive reply.  
  
After a pause I asked, "Are you still REALLY mad at me, or are you just tired and for the first time in your life your brain has turned off on you?" my voice letting through my slight mirth at the end of the sentence.  
  
He looked up at me, and for the first in a long time his expression was one of some one laughing WITH you. "Well, I'm not sure, could you tell me the symptoms of a.turned off brain? I'm sure you've had it enough times to memorize them." He said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Well," I replied, taking no offense and deciding to play along, "first everything is kinda hazy, then you find yourself unable to remember something you should know. Often you can't find the right word, and have to make up a long string of words to fill it in," I continued with a grin. "Sometimes you have a slight headache, and you find yourself NEEDING caffeine. The most often case is the Imustsleep, brain problem, or the Ihaveatest version." I finished, giving Artemis a grin as I sipped my orange juice.  
  
"How do you cure it," he asked, managing to somehow look very serious.  
  
"Well, you can either take the short term way and drink lots of caffeine, or get some sleep, or, and I prefer this way, take a REALLY cold shower." I answered with a large grin.  
  
"Hmm," was his reply, "And, how usual is this.illness?" he asked, looking for the entire world like a news reporter.  
  
"Well, in Teen-agers it is quite common, with children under ten it is an odd occurrence, amongst middle aged adults it is surprisingly common, and it varies with the elderly." I replied seriously, taking a swig from my orange juice and draining the last drop from my jelly glass. (I tend to prefer empty jelly glasses as drinking containers.)  
  
Artemis gave me a very serious look, as if he was trying to remember all that I had said. I couldn't help but grin at the sight, imagine, Artemis TRYING to remember something! Artemis took a small sip from his earl gray tea, and I found myself strangely curious about how it tasted.  
  
"Artemis," I began, "Could I try some of your Earl Gray Tea?" I asked him curiously.  
  
He gave me an amused look before wordlessly handing it over. As I lifted the glass to take a sip he continued to watch me with an anticipatory expression. As soon as I took a sip, I felt my face wrinkling into a disgusted expression. Artemis ALMOST smiled, as soon as I had managed to swallow my mouthful, I handed Artemis back his cup.and rushed to the sink. I began to frantically rinse out my mouth; Artemis began to chuckle quietly.  
  
"That's disgusting!" I exclaimed, "How can you drink that stuff?" the memory of that sip lingering in my mouth.  
  
"I think it tastes very.pleasant," he replied in a very proper voice.  
  
"Pleasant! Yeah, that's the last word I'd use to describe it," I muttered sarcastically.  
  
Artemis continued to grin at me, his expression slightly mocking. "Well," he continued mildly, " Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinion."  
  
"Damn right we are," I muttered to myself, going upstairs to wake up Abby and Hannah.  
  
The rest of the day went fairly well, my guilt relieved from Artemis forgiving me. School went on the usual routine, nothing important to the story, and it would bore you tremendously.  
  
Something interesting did happen after school in the library though.  
  
As we entered the library Artemis politely told me that there was no way he was sitting at the same table as a bunch of brain dead girls, but he wasn't mad at me. Of course he didn't say this in so many words, but I could read between the lines.  
  
"Of course Artemis, thanks for explaining it so glibly," I replied with an ill-concealed grin. He returned the smile with a slight one of his own and went to sit at the same table as yesterday.  
  
Shirly, Cat, and I were busy working for once, and I almost missed the moment when that brown haired girl sat down next to Artemis.  
  
She sat down without a word, and Artemis' only acknowledgment was to glance up from his book on the history of this town. They continued to work in silence, and I began to give them only a slight part of my attention.  
  
That was, until the girl uttered a muffled sound of frustration.  
  
Artemis glanced up at her but didn't comment, though he did look a little insure of himself.  
  
The girl began to rummage around her bag, every so often taking out a crumpled paper and putting it in the garbage can not to far away from them. She finally sat back and looked over at Artemis, "You're in my Biology class, right?" she asked him uncertainly.  
  
He glanced up at her and seemed to take a second to think. "Yes, I believe so, you're in the back row, right?"  
  
"Mm-Hm," she replied hopefully, "Do you remember what we had to do in Biology?"  
  
"Yes, we had to read chapter 12, take notes, and answer questions," he replied politely, his attention divided between her and his book.  
  
"Oh shizzies," she murmured, "That's what I was afraid of."  
  
Artemis gave her an amused look before replying, "And why, pray tell, are you afraid of it?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow.  
  
She continued digging in her backpack as she answered, "Because I left my book and assignment book in Biology class," she replied tensly, her words clipped.  
  
"Hmm," he murmured before turning back to his book.  
  
She looked up at him for a moment before inquiring, "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed your book, that is, if you have it with you?"  
  
He looked up at her with a slight smile, almost as if he had been expecting that question. "Of course you may, but I'll need it back before I leave."  
  
"Of course," she replied with a relieved smile, "Thank you SO much!" She said as she immediately started reading. They continued to work in silence until it was time for us to leave.  
  
Artemis glanced up at the clock, "I've got to go," he told her gently.  
  
"One second," she replied, scribbling frantically, "There, I'm all done, thank you for letting me borrow your book.?" she trailed off, making it a question.  
  
"Artemis," he replied as he slipped it into his bedraggled backpack, "And don't mention it. By the way, I don't believe I caught your name?"  
  
"It's Janie," she replied with a smile. Then she absent mindedly glanced at the clock, "Oh my!" she exclaimed with surprise, "I'm late!"  
  
Both Artemis and her hurriedly grabbed up their stuff and headed to the door. I made sure to lag a little bit behind to give them space. When they reached the door Artemis gallantly held the door open for her, and she gave him a gracious smile as she passed. He continued to watch her retreating back as she got into a car and it drove away.  
  
When she had left, I judged it safe to show up, "she seems nice," I commented innocently.  
  
Artemis gave me a bemused look before walking to our car. I decided to leave the subject alone, and we drove home chatting about 'safe' topics. ************************************************************************  
  
Sparrow(): Alright already, I updated! Though I can't really blame you for being angry! I just have so many things to study for! I hope this satisfied you, and I'm flattered that you think my story is good enough for you to keep track of! And I again appologize, I have good reasons, but I wont continue with my exuses. It's a good idea to have something to lighten it up, I like the lolipop, what about Artemis comes out of his room looking extra neat and presented (if that's possible) and she says, "You look evil, evil but highly intelegent. And determind, don't forget determined. In fact you look every inch the gracious host, albeit a sinister, evil, intelegent, and determind one." I believe that's in the first book when he is standing in front of a mirror before he greets Root. Is that good, or is it not obvious enough? That icing on your cake message was grate!  
  
Zarrel's Darkside: I agree with you on the last chapter not being all that satisfieing. The mousy girl is just because I'm sick of Artemis being the solitary person, and I want him to become interested in someone break the image I was creating. By the way, where did you come up with your name?  
  
Sara Beth(): I'm so glad you love my story! On the lines of adding Drama, this is more of a slow paced story, a trying out my wings kinda thing. In another story I want to do I should have some drama, but I don't know what. Um, I have a vague idea where I want that story to go, do you mind if I ask your advice and give you the part of its plot that I've worked out so far? I'm so glad you think my writing style is exeptional, and you like my story! (to tell the truth I can't see why, but all complements are welcome :D) I take all reviews seriously, even if I don't use their ideas for this story, they often give me new story ideas.  
  
Anthony 1234: I updated! Sorry about how long this is taking, but I don't know how I want this part to go, I still need to work it out! Keep reviewing!  
  
CleopatraK: I'm going to have Artemis get together with her. I'm so glad you like that bit, I was worried it might not be received all that well! The few boy reviewers that I actualy got aren't to impressed, but they don't mind it to much. ;D The girl wont be quiet up to his level, I want to make the point that you can like someone even when they aren't quiet as book smart as you are. She's going to be smart, but only because she takes an avid interest in things and keeps working at it till she gets it. What do you think? And I LOVE your story.  
  
Meade: well, if the other chapter was a little late, this one was eons after your review! Meade is an irish drink made from honey, I only know about it cause my grand parents visited Ireland. I'll make sure to read your profile, and your 14 too?! Wow! Every one around here is more like 12 or 16! I would love to talk to you about story stuff, you might give me a new angle togo off of. Oh, and by the way, I don't know what I should do about the day to day stuff for Artemis and Cerinthia, any ideas?  
  
Eliza Star: I'm glad you like that chapter, it seems to be an either you like it or you don't chapter. It did add dimension! Oh good! I pitty Artemis too, and Cerinthia definatly deserves the title of THAT after what she did! Your idea are the ones that tend to break through the writers block! I finaly updated, sorry it took so long.  
  
Angelgirl10: Socratic Method, oops, and I thoguth I was being carefull too. (sigh) Looks like I'll have to fix that! I REALLY like that quote! It is definately a classic!  
  
"It is a scientific fact that nothing on this entire earth can go into oblivion. Matter turns into energy and vice versa, but nothing disapears all together. So what makes you think you'll disapear when you die?"  
  
~Genie Palmatier~  
  
How was that? Should I skimp on the spiritualistic quotes with you, or are you fine with them?  
  
Selena(): Happy new year to you too, tahtnks for readingf and letting me know you read my story.  
  
Luxferre: Wear not ware, Oops. Um, I don't normally do that (wince). I cant believe I did that! And I really like my story too ;D! 


	26. chapter 26

Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that Artemis as managed to convince me, (Artemis points odd-looking device at glares and me) through reasonable talks (said hurrredly, Artemis lowers gun) that I can not and should not own him. (Mumbles something that won't be repeated, Artemis leaves, I look around before saying) He threatened me! He said that if I didn't leave him alone he'd send me into another dimension where I could try my luck at owning him there! It's not my fault; I don't REALLY want to give him up. (Walks away mumbling) reasonable talks my ass!  
  
A/N: I would like to apologize to all my surprisingly faithful reviewers. I mean, I still can't get over the fact that you think my story is good enough to watch! (Yes I'm digging for complements) Lately my heart hasn't been in this story, and I refuse to start a new one before I finish the old! So I am going to hurry it along, I'm sorry. I know how I want the ending to go, so I'm hoping that these next three or four chapters will be extra ordinary! Again I apologize. ************************************************************************  
  
The next three weeks went by like a blur. It's not that they were exciting, it's that they were monotonous. We had fallen into a routine, I would struggle through the day, the pain of loosing my family had become a dull ace that wouldn't, and I doubted it would ever, leave. It had become a bleary and boring way of life, and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to deal without exploding.  
  
Meanwhile, Artemis seemed to blossom in this new place. Jane and him had quickly become close friends, and I'm sure that if we stayed any longer it would develop into something more. Without even realizing it, Artemis had grown, he had learned through Jane that what makes a person truly worth knowing is who they are, not what they know. To my continual shock Artemis seemed to have found contentment. I'm sure that a large part of it was that he had gone to a place where he didn't need to make up for his mistakes. He had become a charming ladies man, much to my surprise, and his. I found myself continually beating off girls, and I also found myself continually kicking myself on my stupidity about making him a brother. Yet through all of this he never really lost his annoying Artemisness.  
  
We usually found ourselves in an argument about how he was flirting with every girl he saw. One such conversation took place not long before this chapter begins:  
  
"Artemis will you stop flirting!?" I asked in exasperation as he held the door open for some girls.  
  
"I am not flirting, I am being polite," he started, exasperated with our long old argument, "A gentle," he began before I swiftly cut him off.  
  
"A gentleman always opens doors for ladies, I know! But around here it seems to be translated as flirting. I mean, look at the trail off girls you have following you!" Even as I spoke tons of girls were walking by and greeting Artemis flirtatiously.  
  
He sighed and gave me a look, "Would you prefer that I coldly snubbed them and made them hate me?" he asked condescendingly.  
  
"Would you!?" I asked breathless and hopefully. He gave me a shocked and disappointed look. "I know, I know. No I don't want you to act like that, but could you find the median? I mean, I am SO sick off getting notes from girls, and mobbed by girls who want me to introduce them to you! I'm even beginning to get some girls to hate cause they are sure that we have a secret romance going! AHHHHH!" I let out as I threw back my head.  
  
Artemis looked at me with condescending amusement, (he seemed to do that a lot) and didn't respond. "Hello Jane," he gave as a greeting as we headed over to 'her' library table.  
  
As Artemis had gotten to know Janie he had somehow got it into his head that we were kindred spirits, he was right. Janie and I had soon become fast friends, what only separated us was one secret. As I got to know her I soon learned that she could be a hellcat when she wanted. Not much got her mad, in fact, you could throw insults at her and she wouldn't even have to PRETEND not to care. Her patients were sometimes, aggravating, and I found myself often playing the role of the hyper, and sometime childish, friend. I had come to realize that she was quick to laughter, slow to anger, yet when she was angry you found yourself terrified, and I often wondered what mistake had been made in heaven to send her down here.  
  
"Hey Jany," I said by way of greeting, "What are you doing?" I asked as I peered over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm looking for a good poem for me to do for a poem interpretation contest," she told me with a grin.  
  
"Why don't you look up The Dance of Death by Sir. William Scott?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I'll make sure to look it up," she said, closing her book. "What are you two planning on doing this weekend?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Lounge around and do nothing," I replied confidently.  
  
Artemis gave me a look before answering, "I'm planning on researching over the weekend," he replied with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, that really sucks, hard, on," she began before I joined in, "Wrinkly old men," we finished with a grin.  
  
Artemis gave us a disgusted look before commenting, "we should probably start on our joint project."  
  
"OH, yes, I have my bit right here," Janie said with a weary smile, "We BETTER get an A on this!"  
  
"You guys attempt to have fun," I put in with a grimace, "I have to go do research."  
  
When I left Janie and Artemis continued their conversation, I didn't learn what had been said until much later.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Thia?" Janie asked Artemis softly.  
  
"Why should anything be wrong?" Artemis replied; scanning a diagram Janie had drawn.  
  
"Well, when she thinks no one is looking she tends to sit out by the forest and stare out over the lake. I've seen her silently crying a few times," she replied with a sigh. Her expression was one of the troubled, her mouth turned down in worrisome thought, and her face still. "Is there something wrong with her family?" she asked sadly.  
  
"What makes you say that," Artemis asked, his expression was one of self- disgust.  
  
'Well, I've seen sketches of her family, except that they looked different, almost, happier is the word I'd choose. Also, she draws many pictures of her father, and he looks more content and joyous then I'd ever seen him in photos." She finished with a sigh. "She doesn't know I've seen them, I think she wants to hide whatever is troubling her.  
  
Artemis looked at Janie for a second, his face expressionless, "Did she draw anything else?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes, she drew some pictures off Cat and Shirly, and a few places that I don't recognize. All of them look similar yet they are all different from the way I've seen them."  
  
"Hmm," Artemis murmured, "I think I know what's wrong, and I've been a fool not to notice it," he said with venom. The conversation ended there and they continued to work on their project I silence.  
  
Meanwhile I had left them and sat by the woods behind the school, if I sat there I could almost convince myself that it had all been a dream. I sat and thought for a long time, my worries and memories circulating through my mind. I had long since stopped thinking that Artemis had the way to bring us back, though a part of me still hoped.  
  
I knew that Artemis would have to go back 'home' soon. What was he going to do when he had to find a place to live in a world where he was a story? I felt like the world rested on my shoulders, yet when I began to balance it out and rise from the dust, something new was added. I knew that if I could only rise I would remember what made everything so beautiful to me, and why life was a miracle. If I could just stand a little above the dust cloud I would be able to see the sunrise, or the sun set as I was beginning to believe.  
  
I had never contemplated suicide, and I still hadn't. Somewhere deep inside me, I still remember how beautiful life was. I would remember 'my' lake as I looked across one in the forest. My hopes and dreams would all come back, and I would begin to see the pink clouds. But reality always arrived, I knew I would need help soon, but who could give it? As my thoughts continued to drift, I began to ignore what was going on around me. I only vaguely felt the crisp autumn air, and the damp grass was far from my mind.  
  
I was suddenly jolted from my reverie as my wrist watch alarm went off. I got up and dusted off my jeans before heading in to tell Artemis it was about time to go.  
  
"I'll talk to her." I heard Artemis say softly as I arrived.  
  
"Talk to who?" I asked curiously, managing to put my thoughts behind me.  
  
"The teacher, Mrs. Alan," Janie replied, a little too quickly.  
  
"Oh, well, I wish you luck with that Hag," I replied with a grin.  
  
Janie gave me a disapproving look, "You don't even know her," she began.  
  
"I know, I really shouldn't talk about people behind their backs," I finished, honestly contrite.  
  
"Your mom is waiting outside," Artemis informed me smoothly.  
  
"All right, see you Monday Janie," I said by way of good bye.  
  
Artemis and I walked in silence to the car, and so went the ride home, I don't normally talk in the car. When we got home Artemis went straight to his room, while I started the kettle. In about fifteen minutes I had both of our tea ready and headed up to Artemis' room.  
  
I gave a soft knock on his door before he answered with a, "Come in."  
  
"Thought you might like some tea," I told him as I handed it over. Artemis was sitting on his bed with his notebook on his lap.  
  
"Cerinthia," he began.  
  
"Yeah," I replied after a sip of my Cinnamon Apple tea.  
  
"How are you dealing with the loss of your family?" he asked me, not even attempting to hide his motives.  
  
I stiffened for a second, "Could you send me home," I asked softly.  
  
"That all depends on your answer," he replied with a sigh.  
  
"If you can get me back," I began hesitantly, "Then I miss my family. If you can't, I have reconciled to the facts."  
  
Artemis looked at me for a long time, "You miss them, don't you?" he asked gently.  
  
I looked at him for a moment, trying to stem my tears; I mostly succeeded with the exemption of one silent tear that coursed down my face. I looked down, using my hair to shield my face.  
  
Artemis silently searched my face, then he looked me straight in the eye, and "Why didn't you tell me" he asked softly.  
  
"I didn't think there was a way for me to get back home." I replied with a watery smile.  
  
Artemis looked at me for a long time before telling me; "I know how to get you back." ************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Heheheh! That is the first cliffhanger in this entire story, and you can't blame me for it! It was just too good. But I PROMISE that tomarro will find a new chapter. On a different note, I am getting more and more shocked. People are giving ME reviews that contain the words humbled, liked, enjoyed, wonderful, and all in relation to me and my story! This isn't supposed to happen! I'm the one that gives the humbled reviews! When did this happen? (I like it, but I'm kinda shocked!) Anyway, I just thought I had to say that!  
  
Sparrow(): I'm glad you like my story, I'm sure why, but you can praise it anyway! :D I hate Algebra too, it's my new sware word, doesn't, "Awe ALGEBRA," feel good? Alright, are you Sparrow cause of Pirates of the Carabean? That's alright, brain dead is a normal thing for me too. Keep reviewing.  
  
Angelgirl10: The town history book is because Artemis always researches anywhere he goes, that's all. Nothing special, sorry. I agree that my story is getting weaker, hopefully this chapter is stronger, it is the first time in a long time that I can't wait till tomarro to right the next chapter! I would only get mad at your review if you said that I was a selfish bitch that didn't deserve to live, and meant it. I love that quote, I actually have one for you:  
  
"It's not what the world holds for you, but what you bring to it."  
  
"The dreams dearest to my heart are right here."  
  
Both are from Anne of Avonlie. Hope you like them, I know I do.  
  
Selena(): I'm sorry you won't see more of Janie and Artemis' friendship, it just wasn't flowing. I was worried about the brain dead thing, I wasn't sure if it wasn't Artemisy enough. Keep reviewing!  
  
Anthony1234: I know what you mean about school being your life. Sometimes I think that our culture revolves too much around school and not enough around life's lessons. It's alright for you to be an inconsistant reviewer, I mean, look at me as an updater!  
  
Eliza Star: Ah, my favorite reviewer! I'm glad you consider my compliment high praise, for it is. But don't feel humbled, fell uplifted! :D I am NOT going to make Janie evil or the LEP come in you GOOBER! (By the way Goober is the equivilent of silly goose, it's a good thing. Only people I respect are called goobers.) I'm sorry, but my story doesn't work that way! I'm glad you like my quote, I thought it was good too! Oh yeah, I rock :D! I hope you like the cliffhanger!  
  
CleopatraK: I always like your reviews, and you really do need to UPDATE! (cough) I'm glad the Janie thingis satisfactory, I hope this chapter is too. And I know how you feel, I mean, I writer you really like ends up loving your story, go figure. (You're the writer I like!) 


	27. chapter 27

Disclaimer: I, I don't own Artemis Fowl and Co. I have always wished to, in some deep recess of my heart, but I have decided that I can not go on pretending. Artemis Fowl will never be mine, nor will Butler, or Juliet, or, or FOALLY! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Sounds of forlorn sobs faded into the distance.)  
  
A/N: I really am sorry about how long this is taking. I have many excuses, but I doubt you really care. I will be finished soon, and I hope that this chapter will be satisfactory. ************************************************************************ The fairies glared at Artemis darkly, and I watched, mystified. "Um, Artemis," I finally asked, no one else bothering to make a move.  
  
"Yes," he replied, looking as if I should stuff it were it doesn't shine. Though, I doubt he would even deign to THINK such a thing.  
  
"I'm assuming that you didn't bring us back?" I inquired softly.  
  
"No," he replied tersely, Foally smothered a chuckle.  
  
I stopped and looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. The fairies continued to point their guns at Artemis, and at ME! I decided not to say anything, I would probably just make things worse. I stood by my choice for a good ten minutes before my legs went numb.  
  
"Listen, I realize that this is going to sound really stupid," I began nervously; the fairies just barely gave me a fraction of their attention. "Um, could we, maybe, go into the sitting room? My legs are, well, they're going numb, and I'm going to topple any second." I told them slowly, trying to shift my weight as unobtrusively as possible.  
  
"Fine," grunted Root, leading us down to the requested room, his gun always trained on us. Through out this whole procedure I didn't see Butler, Juliet, or the Fowls once. As we entered the lounge and I distractedly sat on a couch, I continued to puzzle over why we were in ARTEMIS' house and not in the haven.  
  
After we continued to sit in silence, I caught Holly sneaking looks at Root, as if requesting orders. Root judiciously kept his gaze separate from everyone but Fowl's.  
  
Finally, I decided I would rather get shot then continue to sit on eggshells, so I spoke up. "All right," I began, taking a deep breath, "First of all, I'm not scary or dangerous, so why do you have your guns trained on me?" I began, at that Foally gave Root a piercing, 'I-told-you- so' glance. "Also," I continued, "Why are we in Artemis' house, where are Butler and co., and why the HELL are we in this position?" I inquired softly, only loosing my cool once.  
  
Foally, Holly, and Trouble all looked at Root, awaiting his replies. He didn't say anything; he didn't even turn purple.  
  
His unnatural calm, if nothing else, let me know how terrible this situation was. "What happened?" I asked softly, half terrified of his answer.  
  
Root stopped, looked at Fowl and me, and then nodded to Foally. The whole company breathed a sigh of relief, including me.  
  
But before Foally could do what ever the nod said he could, Holly spoke up. "How much did you guess, mud boy?" she inquired of Artemis harshly.  
  
Artemis looked at them calmly and was silent for a spell before answering. "I know that Foally didn't 'accidentally' bump into that machine," he began with an accusing glance at the said 'horse.' "You already know about my dimension machine," he continued with a wince. I wasn't sure why he was admitting to this when he OBVIOUSLY hadn't given them proof yet. "I am fairly sure that you had me bugged in the other dimension," he continued, I stared at him, mystified. Why was he telling them this? His tone was more straight forward then I think he had ever used in his entire LIFE.  
  
He ended there, and Root stepped in, Foally looking a bit ruffled around the edges. "You broke the alliance Mud-Boy,' he stated darkly, his tone sending shivers up my spine. It was then that I realized why Root got his job.  
  
Artemis didn't reply, and Holly spoke up, giving Root an apologetic/don't kill me, glance. "Why?" she asked flatly, if I hadn't gotten to know her at the Christmas party, I wouldn't have noticed the sadness hidden behind her voice.  
  
Artemis looked at her, a look of, I think it was a mixture of shame and regret passed over his face. "I didn't trust you, and it was an old habit," he replied simply.  
  
I for one didn't believe him, he was being too straight forward, and apparently I wasn't the only one who was of that opinion.  
  
"The truth Mud-Boy," Root replied darkly, his gun rising a fraction.  
  
Artemis glanced at the gun then at all those around him, he looked at me for a second before answering. "Send her out first," he replied softly, a thin steel laced through his voice.  
  
"What?" inquired Holly, honestly unable to hear him?  
  
"Send her out," he repeated in a stronger tone, giving a nod in my direction. I look at him in shock, unable to say anything. Why in the world would he want me to leave?  
  
Root looked at us for a second before making his decision, "Very well, take her out," he said with a nod to Trouble.  
  
Trouble pointed his gun at me, and I silently rose, giving Artemis a querying look. I kept my mouth shut though, knowing I would probably get myself into a position where I would want to stick my foot in it.  
  
Out in the hallway I leaned against the wall and sat down. Trouble closed the door and walked to the parallel wall, studying me intently. I didn't comment, I just attempted to catch what they were saying in the other room. After a while I gave up and just sat there, puzzling out all that had happened.  
  
After a great deal of time, the door opened and Holly nodded at Trouble. The fairies filtered out, leaving the door opened. I listened to them walk down the hallway and to the front entrance. I didn't stir until the echoes of the closing door resounded through the empty house. The echoes sounding the closing of a door I hadn't even realized existed. The worst part was, it wasn't mine, and it was Artemis'.  
  
I turned and entered the Lounge, prepared for the worst. I soon found that my definition of the worst was far from the truth. ************************************************************************ A/N: I didn't realize how much I wanted to write. I feel so good, like a release valve has been pressed. Here's reviewage. And I hope that this chapter was a worwhile loss of your time.  
  
Angelgirl10: I'm glad you couldn't see me as a selfish Bitch. To tell the truth, I couldn't either. Where did the last chapter srop off? You should know by now that you can't criticies without excuses! Silly goose is one of my favorite sayings, next to you Goober! All right, mybe I do get a LOT of writers blocks, but, well. Okay, maybe I DON'T have an excuse. So, just, forgot I said anything.  
  
"Dieing would be an offaly big adventure,"  
  
Peter Pan  
  
SpikeTV 58(): You love it, YEAH! Um, I know I shouldn't be complaing to you, considering my history with updating. But, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?  
  
Jessica: Yeah, sure, um, longer can mean better if you want it too. (looks around shiftily) Did something happen to spice the story up?  
  
Theragingquiet: I love your screen name, did you read the story? ('The Ragind Quiet' is a story, and a very good one too) I'm glad that my story is good enough to make you disbay your mom. Mark this, I'm not glad that you disobayed you mom, I'm glad that this is godd enough to make you WANT to disobay your mom. (grin) I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm also joyess that my story has just the right balance of point but not heavy!  
  
Shonen Terrorist: Your review made me update! Don't you feel soooooo happy? Well, here it is. And PLEASE don't throw stuff at me! 


	28. chapter 28

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: I, don't, own, any, thing. I'm sorry, but even a gerbil would know this by now! (Lawyers advance threateningly) Well it would! And I said nothing that would give you grounds to sue me! (Move into huddle and mutter, big scary guy nods at me, and they all move away.)  
  
A/N: Okay, apparently I didn't make much sense when I wrote the last chapter. I don't know why, but there it is. Artemis IS in his house again; this is all going to be explained in this chapter. But Artemis has been transported back to his house. Surrounded by fairies, in the blink of an eye. And that is what happened. (Me flipping through pages if manuscript, "I just don't see where it went wrong...) Oh, and '' generally means thoughts. Thoughts will be treated the same way as dialogs, just with ' instead of ". ************************************************************************  
  
As I entered the room I looked over at Artemis. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked dejected, almost as if he had finally faced something that he had been running from for a great amount of time, and now didn't know what to do.  
  
I softly walked over to him before carefully choosing a seat next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him softly, slipping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
He looked up and gave me his customary glare, looking pointedly at my arm. I hurriedly removed the offensive object, rolling my eyes in the process. He continued to ignore me after that, and I finally spoke up. IT occurred to me that I was doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened, and explain to me what you explained to the fairies? With obvious editing of course." I added as he opened his mouth.  
  
He looked at me for a second before gathering his cold outlook around him and commenced to speak. "Very well, you do deserve some form of an explanation." He told me, his voice void of any emotion.  
  
"I agree," I replied, letting a slight amount of my irritation leak through.  
  
Artemis graced me with a smirk before continuing. "I've already told you about how I created the dimension machine, and about how we arrived at "your" dimension." He explained slowly, normally that would offend me, but right then I needed it. "I've already explained how Foally was just flinging you into a random dimension, it is remarkable that he even got you that close. Anyway," he continued with a glare in my direction as I began to open my mouth. "The fairies HAD learned about my invention through their cameras, but not enough to have proof. Knowing how dangerous I could be they sent me to your dimension, hoping that I would send myself back and incriminate myself. They had bugged me with a device that somehow manages to work through dimensions, I won't bore you with the details, you wouldn't understand them anyway," he told, not being snide, just stating a fact.  
  
"So, why didn't they let you go back on your own?" I asked him, my eyes wide.  
  
He let out a sigh before answering, "If you send yourself back to your dimension you enter at the exact moment you leave, they didn't learn that until they had already sent me into your double's dimension. If someone from another dimension drags you into their dimension, then you enter at the exact moment that you were sent for." He told me, being surprisingly patient.  
  
"Oh," I breathed my eyes wide. "So," I began, a flaw in his explanation revealing itself, "Why didn't I arrive at your house right when you sent for me?" I asked him, feeling as if the answer was of the utmost importance. I ALWAYS get that way when I'm curious about something.  
  
Artemis looked at me for a second before replying. He seemed to be weighing unknown factors with an invisible scale. After a second he looked up at me and replied, "You did."  
  
That one simple fact sent me careening. 'So, when he had acted all shocked, he was well aware of what was going on... But how, and why did he act the way he did? Unless he suspected the fairies already knew... Then he would try to act shocked. But if he knew they knew, why would he perform the experiment?' I mused silently, my thoughts chasing through many silent paths and dark dead ends.  
  
"Explain," I finally said, and that was ALL I said.  
  
Artemis looked at me, glimmerings of his amusement surfacing. I looked grimly back at him, and he sobered in appearance and truth.  
  
"I didn't trust the fairies, they were too afraid of me still. The council was looking for an excuse to mind wipe me; I knew that if they heard about this invention they would use it as proof of my danger to their safety. I wasn't going to let them stop me from my search for knowledge, so I continued with my experiments. I didn't tell Butler, Juliet, my parents, ANYONE about my inventions, it was too dangerous." He told me all of this with a blank face. The only emotion that he showed was one of disappointment.  
  
"I had meant to bring a fruit or some form of vegetable into my room, not an adolescent girl," he continued with a slight smile, almost as if he found it all very humorous now. I returned his smile, remembering how I had appeared in his room.  
  
"What were the odds that you would have a girl from a world where you were a story appear in your room?" I asked with a laugh, not expecting an answer.  
  
"One to infinity," he replied with a slight smile, a distant look to his eyes.  
  
I gave him a grin before sobering, at the look on my face Artemis did the same. "Will the fairies mind wipe you? And I'm assuming they put you under Mesmer..." I trailed of, letting him continue if he wished.  
  
"Yes they did, that's why I'm sure that I won't be mind wiped." He replied; I was obviously on unstable ground.  
  
"You told them all that you told me and more, didn't you?" I asked softly. He didn't reply, in fact, he chose to ignore I that I had spoken to him. "Well, if it helps any, I forgive you for dragging me here, lying to me, and getting me into so many impossible circumstances. In fact, I wouldn't have had it happen any other way." I told him sincerely, I think he believed me.  
  
I rose to leave but he called me back, "Wait, I need you to get Butler, Juliet...and my Parents. They are in the south wing, the third door to the left." Artemis reached into his pocket and withdrew a remote control with red and blue buttons. "Press the blue button, they will all be asleep and that will awaken them. After they are awake, please send them to the lounge," he asked softly, not scared, just calm.  
  
"All right, I'll be in my room if you need me," I told him with a reassuring smile.  
  
I headed to the south-wing and walked up to the right door, then I slowly opened it. Inside of it Juliet, Butler, and his Parents were all sleeping. I walked as far away from Butler as I could, then realized I was near Juliet. I looked around, figured if I was near the Fowls Butler might think I was dangerous in the moments of sudden consciousness. I didn't want to deal with an angry Butler, male or female, so I went outside the door, leaving it open though.  
  
I took a breath and pressed the blue button, the Butlers were the first to revive. After a few seconds Butler woke up, he took one look at the Fowls and Juliet and began to look for who did it. He spotted me, and somehow didn't recognize me; he roared and lunged at me. I let out a terrified scream, not realizing what I was doing. Quick as a snap I closed the door, and held the doorknob shut.  
  
I heard panting on the other side and a sudden stop. I spoke up; I wasn't going to stand there all day. "Butler, it's me Cerinthia, when I open the door, please don't kill me." There was silence on the other side, "Butler, I'm not opening the door until you promise not to hurt me," I continued nervously, debating whether or not to run.  
  
I heard laughter on the other side, and bristled angrily. "I won't kill you Cerinthia, I promise," Butler replied, laughing.  
  
I opened the door hesitantly and peeked around the framed. Butler was looking at me with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Please tell me that you didn't recognize me when you lunged," I told him sharply.  
  
"I didn't, don't worry," he replied with a hidden smile.  
  
I heard laughter from Juliet then, she was awake. "You should have seen your face," Juliet told me, a grin about to split her face in two.  
  
"Well, you would have ran too if a hippo in the form of a man ran at you!" I yelled back at her.  
  
Butler didn't look too pleased with that reply, but he hid it well. That was when the Fowls woke up, Butler and Juliet immediately attended to them. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were soon brushing them off and insisting they were fine.  
  
Butler suddenly looked up at me, "Where's Artemis, is he hurt, what happened," he began in a rush.  
  
"He's fine," I told him soothingly, "He is in the lounge, and would like to speak to all of you. I think it's important," I added gently.  
  
Butler gave me a nod and he and Juliet immediately began to help the Fowls up and they were soon cleared out of there. I let loose a sigh, the weight of the day settling over me. As I dragged myself into my room I contemplated the fact that I could go home now. But I had two homes, how could I give one up? In the end the thought was too painful and I shoved it too the back of my mind.  
  
As I reached my room I went beeline to the bathroom. The water was soon steaming from the spout and the bath quickly filling. A few scents later and the room smelled of vanilla, orange, and a lovely herb I couldn't name. I sank beneath the bubbles and just let my thoughts float with the tide of my dreams. The warm water and pleasant smells assuaging my fears. ************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Reviewage! And thank you for being so patient with me, I don't deserve it. Should be one chapter more! So many reviews! Alright, the last chapter was SUPPOSED to happen that way. They were supposed to suddenly appear, that was on purpose. I probably shouldn't have done it in two chapters though. I am sorry. Lesson learned and filed away for futur use. The next chapter is my last, so I won't update until it is good, and I have as many reviews as possible. I would like to say thank you and hello to as many of you as I can! Oh, and Eliza Star, you DIDN'T review! I expect better next time! Though my updating skills hardly put me in the position to pout. I just want to give you a special note before this is over.  
  
Uncared for(): Is this long? Um, 4.4 days...wow, every day for most updates and a month for the last four. Look at what that will do too your average... It is a little sad, but it's nice to know, I hope I wont forget that little fun fact. Are you REALLY uncared for? That would be so sad. If not, why did you choose that screen name? Oh, and every chapter isn't brilliant, remmember the first one...  
  
Grub Kelp: Are you a guy? Just curious, there are so few guys on this sight. You actually read all seven more! WOW! You have too much time on your hands...  
  
Hannababara(): Yeah, I don't know where it got confusing, honestly. Well, maybe when I do my once over it will make sense. Who knows.  
  
Anthony1234: No, it's my fault. Your computer is just fine. He just suddenly appeared in his house surrounded by fairies. Sorry. How they got to Artemis' house was HOPEFULLy explained.  
  
Jessica: You like this chapter? Everyone else is confused. I'm sorry it took so long to update. What does, non-fuax-pau mean? You're right, I didn't start with a plot. But the next one has a plot, DUH DUH DUH! So that means it should be EXCELENT! I hope this plot is complitcated enough for yah! I updated I updated already! I REALLY am sorry!  
  
Selena(): You didn't miss anything, that was a writers stupidity momment. Sorry.  
  
Mad Sam(): I'm sorry it is on a cliffhanger, but Idealy this would all be one gaint chapter. I couldn't pull it off, too much writers block, so you see the results. I hope your question was explained.  
  
CleopatraK: I've updated! You must feel SO happy now! (yeah right) You loved the chapter? AND you understood it? WOW! You are the secodn out of all of the reviewers who did.  
  
Chickyho: I can't stop the cliffhangers! By all rights the last few chapters should be one GAINT chapter. I couldn't pull it offf, so here is the result. Sorry! Janie was supposed to be obvious, and Thia feels like Artemis is a brother. Sorry, but my first fic CAN'T be a mary-sue.  
  
Angelgirl10: I did NOT skip the going back! She was instintaniously brought back! Geesh! (sheepish grin) sorry, I'm just sick off every one telling me that. It WAS a good chapter? Oh thank God! Oh, and I haven't seen the new Peter Pan movie. (tear runs down cheek) Did it keep to the story? Boy do I hope so!  
  
"A true story is like a doughnut. It never ends, but seems to loop around and repeat the same misadventures and joys over and over. Since there is no true end, this makes it seem like it has a hole in the center. Thus it is a doughnut."  
  
Idea from Wyrm, I think. Refreased by me!  
  
Spike TV: All right all ready! I realize last chapter was confusign! Geesh! All of you reviews are on my back about it! I'm sorry! (sheepish smile) Sorry, only two people so far HAVEN'T mentioned the fact that they were confused. I know it is constructive critisism, and I often take flames as constructive also. Thank you for your concern also. It was supposed to be sudden, but maybe doing it in two chapters wasn't all that smart. Sorry. 


	29. chapter 29

A/N:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I wouldn't want to, SO THERE! ************************************************************************  
  
When I awoke I was freezing and looked like a giant prune. With a sigh I realized what I had done and, shivering, climbed out of the bath. Picking the warmest clothes I could find, I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen and picked up some earl gray tea, and hot chocolate.  
  
I neared the Lounge and gave the door a firm rap. "Come in," Artemis told me, sounding bored.  
  
"Hey," I said, handing him his peace offering, "Here's some tea."  
  
Artemis raised an eye brow before taking it, "Why do you always bring tea when you search for me?"  
  
"Oh, I think of it as a peace offering," I replied seriously, "It puts you in a relatively good mood."  
  
Artemis gave me a dark look, and Butler was trying to hide a grin.  
  
I quickly took a sip of my hot chocolate, planning on hiding the twitching corners of my mouth. It did more than that, it was scalding! I started to choke, letting out a few curses in between breaths.  
  
Artemis just gave me an amused glance, not deigning to notice my discomfort.  
  
I let out a slight growl before settling back into a chair and taking CAREFULL sips of my drink.  
  
"When are you planning on heading home?" Artemis inquired nonchalantly.  
  
I hadn't wanted to deal with that question so early on, but I turned to face it head on anyway. "As soon as possible," I replied softly. Artemis didn't say anything; he just looked away for a second before turning back to reply.  
  
"I suppose you have thought this through," he trailed off, when I gave him a glare.  
  
"Oh get over yourself, Artemis," I snapped, "I just don't want to deal with worrying about my parents and siblings any longer. You aren't so horrible that I can't wait to get away. Bloody idiot," I muttered darkly.  
  
Artemis, quickly recovering, gave me a condescending glance. "If you have nothing intelligent to say," he began in a bored voice.  
  
"Oh shut up," I replied with a return glare.  
  
Butler was trying hard not to start snickering, but I do believe I saw his lips twitch. I directed another glare at him, and he gave me a far to innocent look in return.  
  
"Do you think I could visit you sometimes?" I asked Artemis suddenly.  
  
He gave me a surprised glance before answering, "Yes you could," he replied, sounding as if he didn't care one way or the other.  
  
I gave him a hurt look; "Don't you care just an eensy weensy bit that I'm leaving?" I pleaded pitifully.  
  
Artemis looked like he was caught between a wall and a speeding train, "Well, of course I would, what I mean when I say that is," I cut him off.  
  
"Just say, 'you're a nice person, I like you, and I'll miss you,'" I told him with a slight smirk.  
  
He gave me a freezing glare, but I just gave him a grin. "Would you mind waiting to leave until dinner is over?" he inquired like a good host.  
  
It was all that I needed though, I knew that was his 'I'll miss you.'  
  
"Yes, I REALLY want to stay until after dinner." I told him gratefully.  
  
Artemis gave me a nod and returned to his book. I gave a sigh and grabbed my own from the coffee table and began to read also. It was A strange Mishap, by Jeannie Pokosky. She was famous in this world, but I don't think she existed in mine. I was very disappointed about the fact that I wasn't going to be able to finish it.  
  
Artemis and I just hung out until dinner. We were just enjoying each others company, we wouldn't have it much longer. At dinner there was a feast, and Butler and Juliet ate with us. Also, there was only one fork, spoon, and knife each. I found it very enjoyable; the first relaxed dinner I'd ever had at the Fowls.  
  
"Are you ready?" Artemis asked me as I stood in front of him in his room.  
  
"No," I replied pitifully, Artemis just gave me a smirk. His smirk soon disappeared when I walked up to him and gave him a great big hug. For once he didn't have a snappy comment. I hesitantly walked over to Butler, him giving me a great big grin, and attempted to give him a hug. His response was to pick me up and give me one in return; my shock was great, let me tell you. Then I went over to Juliet, she was looking all teary, and we gave each other a great big girl hug. (The kinds where you hug each other, tearfully say your good byes, then break away and start giggling uncontrollably.)  
  
"Are you NOW ready," Artemis asked me in a superior tone.  
  
"I feel like I should be clicking my silver slippers or something," I muttered.  
  
Artemis let out a sigh and gave me a pained look.  
  
"All right, I'm ready," I told him with a laugh. Before I knew what was happening Artemis pointed his calculator at me and I blacked out.  
  
And that was my dream, for it could only be a dream. Though I STILL don't understand how I could have woken up in my clothes when I fell asleep in a towel.  
  
Or why I couldn't find my orange towel, or how that book by Jeannie Pokosky showed up on my desk. And sometimes, I have the oddest dreams about how I visit Artemis Fowl, but they are only just dreams.  
  
For Artemis Fowl isn't real... ************************************************************************  
  
A/N: This is, and probably will remane the worst story, and least favorite of any storyies I will ever write. Yet for all of that, I can't help but see how I have come a long way, from spelling, punctuation, to writing style. This was largely, and almost entirely due to the fact that I had such wonderful reviewers.  
  
I would like to thank Eliza Star, Silverlight's Shadow, Angelgirl10, and Jessica. You were the people who suck with me the longest, criticised, praised, and earned my respect. I hope you will all review any later stories that I do.  
  
As for the rest of my reviewers, you were the ones that spured me to update. Without you this would have taken another month, I solemly thank you for your patients, reviews, and humor. A special note to Sparrow () and your lively review that kicked me into reviewing actions. I have kept it on my computer and am considering framing it.  
  
That is all I wish to say to the group of you, I hope this story was worth your time, for your reviews were worth mine. Oh, and please review this chapter, I WILL be reading them.  
  
Jessica: Oh, so th ecomplication confused them. What complication? I am blind to my own story. Artemis wanted a fruit to test his machine, and as for explenations, you're not getting any more. That was the best I could come up with. Sorry. Oh, and, I hope you will be content to await my next story. I already have one in the works.  
  
Ashlie(): If you ever read this, I praise you valor and patients.  
  
Eliza Star: I understand that you have a life, I am beginning to receive one. My teachers were kind enough to give me a week to cultivate a life for the rest of the year! I need no steady reviews, but that you care to check up is heart warming. Why am I walrus? Hmm... I hope you like the next story I put up. I'll only be able to do a few chapters, it needs a plot from the very beginning. See, I'm learning!  
  
Hannahbabara(): The other characters are asleep in the room cause the fairies didn't want to deal with them. Sorry about that. My fault. I guess when my story became cool, it ended, Sorry!  
  
Angelgirl10: this is deeper than normal for me, I was wading, but now I have dived deep into the pool of literature. Here's my last update, I hope you review my next story, I already have the first three chapters written. Great Quote.  
  
"Anything can be taken too far." ~Genie Palmatier~  
  
Mad Sam: I'm glad you get it, I should have been more clear.  
  
Grub Kelp: Yeah! A guy! FINALLY! Anyway, I do tend to be confusing when I explaine things, I am VERY sorry. I am leaving you to read between the lines, sorry, but GUESS! Hehehe!  
  
Selena(): Here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy it. I'm glad it seems possible, it felt real to me. 


End file.
